Primeiro Amor?
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: A história de como os demônios quase formaram suas próprias famílias. Explica como Shendu conseguiu seus poderes e os demônios dominaram o mundo. Centrado principalmente em Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu, que está na fase da adolescência.
1. A Mais Bela das Flores de Cerejeira

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence além do roteiro e dos personagens que eu criei.

**N/A:** Esta fic também está ligada à "O Que Eu Gosto em Você", e só antes da mesma ela deveria ser postada. É, eu realmente deveria parar com isso. A boa notícia é que elas não dependem uma da outra para fazerem sentido. Já vou avisando que aqui tem muitos personagens originais, o que às vezes chega a irritar até a mim. Mas eu garanto que a maioria deles não vai ganhar muita atenção.

Ah, eu também tenho o péssimo hábito de escrever primeiros capítulos extremamente curtos. Eles vão crescendo ao longo da fic.

* * *

**–CAPÍTULO 1–  
_A Mais Bela das Flores de Cerejeira_**

— Hsi, olha só! — chamou Sakura, uma garota oriental de aparentes doze anos com cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Hsi Wu se virou calmamente e foi para perto dela. Ele estava na forma humana, já que seu pai o proibira de ser visto em sua verdadeira forma por humanos que não fossem do seu palácio provisório no norte da China.

— Lembra da árvore que nós plantamos há alguns meses? Olha, já está bem grande — disse ela alegremente, apontando para uma árvore tão pequena que se Hsi já não a conhecesse poderia dizer que era um bonsai.

— Não está grande. Está minúscula — disse ele amargamente e Sakura se abaixou para acariciar a árvore.

— Nós plantamos ela quando nos conhecemos, é o símbolo da nossa amizade. Você deveria mostrar um pouco mais de respeito e admiração por ela — Sakura defendeu e Hsi bufou. Esta garota realmente acreditava que eles dois eram amigos. — Ai, você não sabe ver as coisas boas da vida... — reclamou ela, levantando-se, e olhou para Hsi. — Eu tenho que voltar agora. Mas que tal nós brincarmos ao anoitecer? — sugeriu. Hsi Wu suspirou.

— Não posso. Hoje vai chegar um cara da Índia e o meu pai quer fazer um tipo de... festa de boas-vindas — explicou ele. Sakura inclinou a cabeça para a direita, curiosa.

— Ah, e o que ele vem fazer aqui? — perguntou.

— Ele vai ter que escolher uma das minhas irmãs pra ser a noiva dele.

— Ele é um criminoso?

Hsi Wu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não, por quê?

— Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa muita errada pra merecer um castigo desses — brincou ela, rindo. Hsi apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico.

— É verdade.

— Já até sei quem ele vai escolher.

— Claro que ele vai escolher a Bai Tsa, quem ia querer ficar com a Po Kong?

Sakura riu um pouco mais e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que o demônio do céu voltou a falar.

— Só espero que o meu casamento não seja arranjado também — comentou ele um tanto tristemente.

— É só você se apaixonar logo por uma garota — respondeu ela, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

— Não é bem assim...

Sakura se aproximou mais.

— Você vai sim, quando menos esperar. Eu garanto — disse e deu um beijo no rosto do garoto, fazendo-o ficar um pouco vermelho e confuso. — Tenho que ir agora. Até amanhã — despediu-se e virou-se para ir embora. Hsi tocou com a mão no lugar onde fora beijado e ficou fitando a garota até que ele não pudesse mais vê-la.

— Não acredito! — Ele ouviu uma voz atrás dele. O demônio do céu se virou para ver que era Bai Tsa, também em uma forma humana; uma jovem oriental em seus vinte anos, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claros.

— O quê? — perguntou ele, inseguro, e Bai Tsa girou os olhos.

— Você gosta daquela humana! O que o nosso pai vai dizer?!

— Não, ela é só uma... amiga. Ou melhor, uma humana que me faz companhia. Só isso.

— Eu vi ela te beijando. Aliás, eu notei que nos últimos meses vocês têm estado muito íntimos. Passam o tempo todo juntos — implicou ela.

— Você só está inveja porque vai ter que se casar com alguém que nem conhece — acusou ele, fazendo Bai Tsa franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez, porque ele _ainda_ não me escolheu — retorquiu ela, enfatizando a palavra "ainda" com aspereza. — Foi por isso que eu vim te buscar. O nosso pai mandou você se preparar porque aquele tal de Dhai não-sei-o-quê já deve estar quase chegando — disse ela irritada, agarrando o pulso do irmão e começando a arrastá-lo para o castelo. — Acho melhor você tomar cuidado, irmão. Parece que o nosso pai se empolgou com a idéia de noivar a família toda, e você pode ser o próximo amanhã — avisou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Hsi Wu engoliu em seco.

— É verdade...

**Continua...**


	2. Dhai Jiang

**–CAPÍTULO 2–   
_Dhai Jiang_**

Hsi Wu estava caminhando para o portão da frente quando Bai Tsa o puxou. 

— Por aí não! Ele vai nos ver! Você tem que fingir que estava até agora se preparando — sussurrou ela enquanto o arrastava até o lado onde ficavam as janelas dos quartos. — Voa até lá em cima, se arruma e depois desce até o salão principal — ordenou, apontando para cima onde ficava a janela de Hsi Wu, e saiu correndo. 

Hsi Wu tomou a sua verdadeira forma e voou até o seu quarto. Havia uma roupa em cima de sua cama e ele não gostou muito dela, mas teve que vesti-la assim mesmo. Depois desceu o mais rápido que pôde até o salão principal, onde todos já estavam reunidos. 

— Você está atrasado! Por que demorou tanto? — perguntou Tchang Zu e Hsi viu que Bai Tsa fora bem rápida para se vestir. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que metade da família estava de mau humor. 

— Me desculpe. Eu tive uns probleminhas — disse, olhando para o demônio do trovão de novo. De repente, todos os olhares se voltaram para o pai deles, Yan Kwang, que tinha acabado de entrar e o silêncio tomou conta da sala. 

Yan Kwang era o demônio da escuridão; seu corpo era preto, salvo algumas finas listras douradas que riscavam suas costas, pernas e braços, contrastando com seus olhos flamejantes, vermelho-sangue. Sua aparência lembrava muito a de Dai Gui, assim como sua grave voz. 

— Agora que o Hsi Wu finalmente resolveu aparecer, podemos saudar Dhai Jiang. Ele acabou de chegar — declarou o imponente demônio e se afastou, abrindo caminho para um demônio que estava atrás dele. 

Era um demônio-lagarto verde que tinha várias manchas e listras pretas pelo corpo. Curiosamente, ele estava usando uma roupa de monge indiano. 

— É pior do que eu pensei... — murmurou Bai Tsa e Xiao Fung não pôde deixar de rir. 

------

Na sala de jantar, todos estavam sentados à mesa e Xiao Fung ainda estava rindo, o que estava deixando as duas irmãs ainda mais nervosas. Po Kong estava pelo menos mais tranqüila do que Bai Tsa, já que era bem provável que Dhai Jiang escolhesse a demônio da água. 

— Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? — perguntou Dai Gui em voz baixa a seu irmão mais novo. 

— Isso é tão ridículo! — conseguiu dizer o demônio do vento, apontando para Dhai Jiang. 

— Xiao, isso não tem graça nenhuma. Você não percebe que pode ser o próximo? — perguntou Hsi Wu, sério, mas Xiao Fung continuou rindo cada vez mais descontroladamente. Dai Gui e Hsi Wu suspiraram. 

Todas as atenções se voltaram para o pai deles quando ele começou a falar de novo. 

— Vamos fazer uma rápida apresentação. Primeiro, este é Dhai Jiang, o demônio do pântano. 

— Do pântano? Que elemento mais estranho... — murmurou Bai e Xiao começou a rir mais ainda. — Este é Lehn Wuong, o pai dele e demônio do nevoeiro. Ele e eu concordamos em fazer este noivado — continuou Yan, apontando com a mão para Lehn. — Agora eu vou apresentar os meus filhos e as noivas deles. Ao lado de Dhai Jiang está Tchang Zu e a sua noiva Shii Nah, depois Tso Lan e sua noiva Liu Yue e Shendu e sua noiva Mei Liang — disse ele. Cada um dos demônios curvou um pouco a cabeça quando seus nomes eram apresentados. 

Hsi Wu notou o quanto eles pareciam estar contrariados, sobretudo Shendu e Mei Liang. Embora ambos fossem dragões, detestavam-se desde o dia em que se conheceram. Os outros dois casais pareciam indiferentes uns aos outros. 

— Deste lado... — O pai deles apontou para o lado direito da mesa. — ... estão Hsi Wu, Xiao Fung e Dai Gui. 

— Esses são os solteiros, né, Yan? — confirmou Lehn Wuong, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Yan sorriu de volta, ainda olhando os três últimos demônios com um brilho estranho nos olhos. 

— E agora, vamos ao que interessa — disse ele olhando para Bai Tsa e Po Kong, que estavam sentadas juntas do outro lado da mesa. — A da direita é Bai Tsa, a demônio da água. E a outra é Po Kong, a demônio da montanha. Eu e o meu amigo Lehn concordamos que você poderia escolher com qual delas gostaria de se casar — disse a Dhai Jiang. O demônio indiano nem precisou pensar por muito tempo. 

— Eu escolho a Bai Tsa. Ela é a demônio mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida e tenho certeza de que seremos muito felizes juntos — declarou ele sorrindo e com os olhos brilhantes, e agora Xiao começou a rir histericamente. Po suspirou aliviada e Bai se debruçou na mesa e começou a chorar. 

— Isso não é lindo? A emoção é tanta que ela até começou a chorar — comentou Lehn ao amigo. 

— Não sabia que a Bai era tão sensível. Quero só ver como vai ser no dia do casamento. 

------

Após o banquete da festa de boas-vindas, Po Kong e Xiao Fung estraram na cozinha procurando por mais alguma coisa para comer. A demônio da montanha abriu a despensa e ficou surpresa ao ver uma pessoa dentro. 

— Bai? É você? O que está fazendo? — perguntou, perplexa. 

— Tomei a forma humana pra ele não me reconhecer, mas ele descobriu e eu não consigo fugir do palácio, então me escondi aqui. É o lugar mais seguro — respondeu a irmã. 

— E o que ele quer? 

— Ele disse que queria ter uma "conversa particular" comigo — respondeu a demônio da água e então Dhai entrou na cozinha repentinamente. 

— Minha querida Bai, finalmente te encontrei! — declarou ele, correndo para a despensa, e Po se afastou para não ser atropelada. — Vamos, meu amor. Temos que conversar — disse, puxando-a para fora da despensa e carregando-a embora. 

— Argh! Me solta! Me solta! — exigiu ela, tentando livrar-se dele. Dhai a deixou delicadamente no chão quando chegaram em um quarto pequeno e pouco iluminado. 

— Agora que somos noivos, temos que selar o nosso amor com um beijo. E você sabe o que vem depois, não é? — perguntou ele sorrindo e Bai Tsa ficou pálida. Ele se aproximou e encostou os lábios nos dela; usou a língua bifurcada para lamber o exterior e o interior da boca de sua noiva e a única coisa que Bai pôde fazer foi se transformar em água e fugir pela fresta da porta. 

Quando já estava lá fora, ela se transformou de volta e correu até o lavatório do palácio, onde passou as próximas horas cuspindo, lavando a boca e xingando Dhai de todos os nomes que lhe vieram à cabeça. 

------

— Toma um chazinho — ofereceu Liu a Bai, que pegou a xícara com as mãos ainda trêmulas. Liu Yue, a demônio do luar, era muito parecida com seu noivo Tso Lan, como se fosse sua irmã gêmea, e portanto se dava muito bem com Bai Tsa. 

— A sua reação foi parecida com a do Shendu quando eu tentei fazer uma coisa parecida, só que ele não foi tão radical. Ele é um pouco mais discreto, sabe — comentou Mei Liang, a demônio dos sonhos e, na opinião de Bai Tsa, tão irritante e detestável quanto Shendu. 

— É porque você não é um lagarto do pântano imundo e safado com uma língua asquerosa! — gritou Bai Tsa, derrubando um pouco do chá. Mei riu. 

— Isso é verdade. Mas já que ele é tão ruim assim, você deveria fazer o que eu fiz com o meu antigo noivo? 

— E o que você fez? — perguntou a demônio da água. 

— Eu matei ele — respondeu Mei como se estivesse falando do tempo. Todas olharam-na, surpresas. 

— _Matou_ ele? — perguntou Liu, incrédula. 

— É, ele era idiota e insignificante mesmo. 

— E por que não faz o mesmo com o Shendu, então? — bufou Bai Tsa, e então ficou pensativa por uns minutos. — Mas sabe que não é má idéia? Na verdade, é perfeita — disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. 

**Continua...**


	3. O Chá da Morte

**–CAPÍTULO 3–  
_O Chá da Morte_**

Hsi Wu acordou em sua cama. O sol já estava bem alto e ele sabia que provavelmente o pai não estaria nada feliz com o seu atraso. Bom, agora já não era nem um atraso, era ausência mesmo. Mas ele não pôde evitar; na noite passada, fora obrigado a passar o tempo todo ouvindo uma longa conversa sobre poderes que Dhai havia começado com os irmãos de Hsi. Dhai não passara nem um dia inteiro no palácio e já estava começando a incomodar o demônio do céu.

Olhou pela janela e viu Dai Gui e Shendu discutindo sobre alguma coisa lá embaixo. Não poderia sair pela janela, então o jeito seria pelo portão dos fundos. Abriu a porta devagar e olhou para os lados; felizmente não havia ninguém. Desceu cuidadosamente as escadas e correu para o portão dos fundos. Tomou a forma humana enquanto estava quase saindo do palácio e sorriu vitorioso. Mas então, gritou de surpresa ao quase esbarrar em alguém. Bai Tsa de novo.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou ela desconfiada.

— Por que você vive me perseguindo? — reclamou Hsi irritado e passando pela irmã.

— Você tá escondendo alguma coisa, não é? — insinuou ela. Hsi Wu se retraiu e se virou para ela, aparentemente calmo.

— Por que eu faria isso? Não tenho nada para esconder.

— Então me diz, aonde você vai? — perguntou ela de novo, sorrindo.

— Isso não é da sua conta! Eu... — ele parou de repente ao perceber que Bai Tsa estava segurando um pequeno saco de pano. — O que é isso? — perguntou, curioso.

— Isso o quê?

— Isso na sua mão? — Ele apontou para o saco de pano. Bai Tsa se retraiu e colocou as mãos atrás das costas.

— Ah, isso. Não é nada importante... — respondeu ela nervosamente e Hsi Wu a olhou desconfiado. — Erh... Você não estava indo a algum lugar? — lembrou ela desviando o olhar e Hsi achou melhor não insistir. Se ele não a incomodasse, ela não o incomodaria.

Ele saiu correndo e Bai suspirou aliviada.

— Bai Tsa — uma voz foi ouvida bem atrás dela e ela sentiu uma mão no ombro. A demônio da água deu um grito de susto, quase deixando o saco de pano cair. — Nossa! O que foi? Sou só eu — disse Mei Liang e olhou para o saco que Bai estava segurando. — O que é isso? — perguntou, arrancando o saco da mão dela antes mesmo de terminar a pergunta. Mei o abriu e retirou um tipo de erva de dentro dele. Observou-a bem e depois a cheirou. — Isso é a erva Si-Tong. Veneno?

Bai Tsa afirmou com a cabeça e Mei sorriu ansiosamente.

— Bai, posso estar lá pra ver ele morrendo? — perguntou ela em voz baixa e excitada e Bai Tsa afirmou com a cabeça de novo, sorrindo também.

— Claro.

— Mas sabe de uma coisa? — Mei olhou para os lados.

— O quê?

— A morte dele vai ser ainda mais lenta e dolorosa se você misturar essa erva com uma poção que eu tenho guardada desde a vez em que eu matei o meu antigo noivo — sussurrou ela.

— Pode achar a poção até esta noite?

— Claro. Deixa comigo — disse Mei piscando um olho. — Eu vou procurar agora. Ah, já faz tanto tempo que eu não presencio uma morte tão divertida! — disse ela, indo embora alegremente.

------

Sakura estava sentada em uma pedra, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e olhando vagamente para a paisagem. Ela sentiu uma mão tocando-a no ombro e se virou.

— Hsi-kun!

— Desculpe a demora.

— Tudo bem. Mas o problema é que você chegou muito tarde. Agora vou ter que ir embora — ela disse tristemente e se levantou para ir embora. Hsi a segurou no braço.

— Não, por favor! — ele pediu e Sakura o encarou um pouco surpresa. Um tempo depois ele pereceu ter percebido o que estava fazendo e soltou o braço dela, também surpreso consigo mesmo. — Quero dizer... Não pode ficar só mais um pouco?

— Não, eu gostaria, mas não posso. Minha mãe exigiu que eu terminasse o meu ikebana ainda hoje — respondeu ela sorrindo e Hsi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ikebana? O que é isso?

— Arranjos florais. Vou fazer um de flores de cerejeira, porque são as que eu mais gosto — explicou a garota e só então Hsi notou que havia um buquê de flores de cerejeira ao lado dela.

— Quer dizer de Sakura? — ele disse pegando o buquê e entregando-o a ela. — Também acho que são flores bonitas. Não é à toa o seu nome — ele disse, fazendo Sakura ficar um pouco vermelha.

— Gosta mesmo? Amanhã à noite vai ter um festival japonês. Eu vou exibir o meu ikebana lá. Por que você não vem ver? — ela convidou e Hsi pensou por um instante.

— Tudo bem. Eu posso dar um jeito de sair de casa sem ninguém me ver — respondeu ele. — Eu já vou, então — disse ele se virando rapidamente.

— Não, espera! — ela praticamente gritou e Hsi se virou de novo. Ela caminhou até ele de cabeça baixa e tirou uma flor do buquê. — Toma. Quero que fique com ela — disse Sakura, dando a flor para Hsi Wu, que apenas a olhou com desprezo.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não faça essa cara! Você mesmo disse, essa flor me representa — ela disse e aproximou o rosto de Hsi, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Instintivamente, o demônio empurrou a garota. Sakura apenas o ficou encarando, surpresa.

— Não faça mais isso — chiou ele e se virou para ir embora. — Vou estar te esperando em frente ao templo — disse e Sakura sorriu, virando-se para ir embora também.

------

— Hum... Que cheiro bom! O que é isso, hein? — perguntou Xiao Fung, olhando para dentro de um bule, e Bai correu para pegá-lo.

— Não é nada! Vai embora! — ordenou ela.

— Não seja egoísta, irmã. Deixa eu beber só um pouquinho, por favor — pediu ele.

— Não! — gritou ela, irritada.

— Por que não? — insistiu ele infantilmente e Bai girou os olhos.

— Porque _eu_ fiz o chá, então _eu_ tenho o direito de dizer quem vai bebê-lo ou não.

— Por que você não quer que eu beba? O que eu fiz de errado?

— Porque você não passa de um sapo idiota, preguiçoso, infantil e irritante e eu te odeio! Vai embora daqui antes que eu perca a paciência! — gritou ela tão alto que pôde ser ouvida claramente por todo o palácio.

— Pois pra mim parece que você já perdeu a paciência — comentou ele calmamente e saiu correndo da cozinha quando Bai Tsa se enfureceu de vez e pegou uma tigela que estava em cima da mesa.

— Sai daqui! — exigiu ela, atirando a tigela e acertando a porta enquanto Xiao a fechava, escondendo-se atrás dela. Bai Tsa recuperou o fôlego perdido por causa dos gritos e se virou para pegar o bule.

Xiao abriu a porta de novo.

— Nhá, bobona! Quebrou uma tigela cara! O nosso pai vai ficar uma fera! — disse ele fazendo uma careta para provocar a irmã.

— Morra! — berrou ela, atirando uma faca nele e quase arrancando os tentáculos ao ver que novamente ele conseguira escapar e ela acertara a porta. Mei começou a rir.

— Vamos, Bai, já está quase na hora do chá — lembrou ela e Bai se acalmou um pouco.

— É, temos que nos livrar de uma praga maior agora — disse, olhando para o bule e sorrindo malignamente. Esta noite, ela se livraria para sempre da pior coisa que já lhe acontecera.

**Continua...**


	4. Hora do Chá

**–CAPÍTULO 4–   
_Hora do Chá_**

— O chá envenenado está nesta xícara — informou Mei a Bai Tsa, apontando para uma das xícaras que estavam na bandeja. 

— Certo, vamos logo — disse Bai pegando a bandeja e as duas se apressaram para a sala do chá. 

Elas viram Dhai Jiang conversando com Tso Lan e Yan Kwang e Bai se virou para Mei. 

— Não podemos matá-lo na frente do meu pai — disse, preocupada, mas Mei girou os olhos. 

— Me dá isso aqui! — chiou ela, pegando a bandeja das mãos da sereia, e se aproximou deles alegremente. — Com licença, desculpem-me a interrupção, mas achei que gostariam de um pouco de chá — disse ela, sorridente. Tso e Yan se entreolharam preocupados. 

— Foi... você que fez? — perguntou Tso e Mei, embora tenha sentido uma enorme vontade de bater na cabeça dele com a bandeja, obrigou-se a continuar sorrindo educadamente. 

— Não, estava lá na cozinha. Mas a serva estava muito ocupada e eu resolvi fazer este favor. É para demonstrar o quanto eu os respeito — respondeu ela e os dois suspiraram aliviados. Tso Lan esticou um dos braços maiores para pegar uma xícara e Mei se retraiu; ele ia pegar a xícara que estava com o chá envenenado. 

— Tso Lan! — gritou Bai Tsa, vindo correndo de onde estava, e todos olharam para ela. Mei aproveitou para mudar a posição das xícaras na bandeja. — Erh... Eu estou tendo uns problemas com as minhas lições. Será que não dava pra você me ajudar? — perguntou a demônio da água, nervosa diante de todos os olhares questionadores da sala. 

— Tudo bem. Depois do chá eu te ajudo — disse seu irmão, virando-se para Mei de novo e desta vez pegando uma xícara segura. Entretanto, antes que Mei ou Bai pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Yan pegou o chá envenenado. 

— Hã... — murmurou Mei olhando para Bai, que correu para o pai. 

— Pai, não faz isso! — disse ela, segurando a mão dele. 

— Isso o quê? — perguntou ele. 

— Não bebe esse chá. Ele... — Ela tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas não lhe ocorreu nenhuma idéia boa. Yan ergueu uma sobrancelha e Bai segurou a xícara, começando a tentar tirá-la do pai. Ele puxou de volta e os dois ficaram em um tipo de cabo de guerra. 

— O que está tentando fazer, Bai Tsa? 

— Não bebe esse chá, ele é de eucalipto! — disse ela em voz alta, finalmente pensando em uma desculpa e torcendo para que colasse. 

— Ah, por que não disse logo? Eu odeio chá de eucalipto — disse ele calmamente, soltando a xícara, o que fez com que Bai se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão, derrubando o chá. 

— Você está bem, meu amor? — indagou Dhai Jiang, levantando-se para ajudar a noiva. A demônio da água se levantou rapidamente e se recompôs. 

— Estou. Me desculpem por isso. Eu vou buscar mais chá — disse ela, virando-se para ir à cozinha. 

— Ainda tem uma xícara de chá aqui. Esse é de eucalipto? — perguntou Yan apontando para a xícara que tinha sobrado na bandeja e Mei sorriu. 

— Não, pode pegar este — ofereceu ela e foi correndo atrás de Bai Tsa. 

Bai Tsa bufou furiosamente enquanto colocava mais chá na xícara e se virou para Mei. 

— Desta vez não tem erro! Ele vai morrer agora! — declarou ela e Mei afirmou com a cabeça. As duas então voltaram para a sala. 

— Aqui está, Dhai Jiang — disse Bai, oferecendo-lhe o chá. 

— Muito obrigado. É uma grande honra ser noivo de alguém tão nobre como você — disse ele, mandando um beijo para ela. 

— Apenas bebe logo! — ordenou ela, irritada, e viu que todos a encararam um pouco surpresos. — Quer dizer, melhor beber enquanto ainda está quente — corrigiu-se, tentando sorrir. Dhai sorriu de volta e deu um gole no chá. 

— Hum... Está uma delícia — comentou, lambendo os lábios. 

Passados alguns segundos, nada de estranho acontecera. 

— Eu sei que a morte é lenta, mas eu pensei que pelo menos a dor fosse instantânea... — sussurrou Bai para Mei. 

— Hã... Acho que demora um pouco pra fazer efeito. Ou então é porque ele bebeu pouco. Talvez ele tenha que tomar até a última gota — respondeu a demônio dos sonhos. 

— Bom, já que gostou tanto, por que não bebe tudo? — perguntou Bai a Dhai Jiang, que imediatamente tomou todo o chá com um só gole. 

— Ahh... Muito bom! — disse ele satisfeito e a sala ficou em total silêncio por um longo tempo. Bai e Mei se entreolharam. 

— Ah... ahaha, temos que ir agora — disse Mei, virando-se para o corredor. 

— Eu vou te esperar na sala de estudos daqui a pouco, Bai — lembrou Tso Lan. 

— Hã? Ah, é! Isso! Claro, eu já vou pra lá — disse ela, seguindo Mei até o corredor. Tso ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, e se levantou. 

— Eu já vou — disse e saiu da sala enquanto Dhai e Yan continuaram conversando. 

------

Tso se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde viu Xiao pegando o bule e servindo chá em uma xícara. 

— Xiao, o que é isso? — perguntou e o demônio do vento se virou para ele. 

— Chá. Foi a irmã Bai que fez. Só que ela não quis me deixar experimentar — respondeu ele e Tso pegou a xícara. Observou bem o chá e experimentou uma gota. 

— Isso é veneno. Esse chá é de erva Si-Tong. Extremamente venenosa — explicou, encarando Xiao. 

— Então é por isso que ela não quis que eu bebesse. Mas quem ela queria matar, afinal? — perguntou ele. 

— Não é óbvio? — respondeu o demônio da lua, saindo da cozinha. 

------

— Que droga! Por que o veneno não fez efeito? — perguntou Bai andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estudos. 

— Porque o Dhai Jiang é um demônio do pântano. Ele é imune a qualquer veneno — respondeu Tso Lan, que acabara de entrar na sala. Mei e Bai se retraíram. 

— Tso Lan... Como você sabia...? — perguntou a demônio da água, confusa. 

— Eu já desconfiava desde o início. Você nem precisava ter mentido sobre estar com problemas com as suas lições — respondeu ele calmamente. 

— Por favor, não conta pro nosso pai — pediu Bai. 

— Não se preocupe, não me importo nem um pouco com o que acontece àquele lagarto. Mas da próxima vez seja um pouco mais cuidadosa. Você quase matou o seu irmão Xiao — ralhou ele e saiu da sala. Bai Tsa suspirou aliviada. 

— Bom, se não podemos envenená-lo, temos que tentar uma outra tática. 

Mei sorriu. 

— Contanto que seja uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa... 

— Bai Tsa, Mei Liang. Reunião no salão principal — disse Liu Yue, abrindo a porta e indo embora logo depois. Mei e Bai se levantaram e a seguiram. 

------

— Cadê o Hsi Wu? — perguntou Yan, impaciente. 

— Estou aqui — disse Hsi, entrando apressado no salão principal. 

— Bom, o motivo de eu os ter reunido aqui é para avisar que amanhã vai haver um festival japonês. Eles já estão há meses preparando esse evento e vocês, meus filhos, foram convidados a fazer uma apresentação de artes marciais. Na verdade, vai ser como um pequeno torneio, e o vencedor vai ganhar um prêmio surpresa — declarou Yan Kwang. 

— E se eu não quiser ir? — perguntou Xiao Fung e Yan franziu a testa para ele. 

— Todos vocês vão participar! Isso é uma ordem! — disse ele severamente, com os olhos brilhando, e Xiao se encolheu, abaixando a cabeça. — Menos as fêmeas, porque o torneio é apenas para os machos. As fêmeas farão uma outra coisa — continuou ele. 

— O quê?! — perguntaram Po Kong e Shii Nah, decepcionadas. Shii Nah era uma guerreira amazona e adorava lutar e bater nos machos, e Po Kong achava que os torneios eram uma boa oportunidade de extravasar suas frustrações em seus irmãos sem ser repreendida por isso. 

— Vocês vão ter que fazer alguma coisa para expor na seção artística — disse Yan Kwang, ignorando-as. 

Po Kong fez uma cara descontente, mas não disse mais nada. Ela não sabia fazer nada artístico e não fazia nem idéia de por que o pai dela queria obrigá-los a fazer isso. Mas ela não podia questioná-lo. 

Enquanto isso, Hsi parecia ainda mais preocupado. Como ele poderia ficar com Sakura no festival se agora teria que participar de um torneio de artes marciais? E, ainda por cima, contra os irmãos dele. Hsi Wu tinha certeza de que seria massacrado. Até ficar com uma garota humana era melhor do que sofrer uma derrota vergonhosa na frente de todos. 

**Continua...**


	5. O Festival

**–CAPÍTULO 5–   
_O Festival_**

— Ah, eu não entendo por que nós temos que fazer isso! E também não entendo por que temos que ficar nas nossas formas humanas quando estamos fora do palácio! — reclamou Po Kong. 

— E o que você vai fazer agora, Po? — perguntou Bai Tsa. 

— Não sei... Talvez eu faça ikebana... — respondeu a demônio da montanha e Hsi Wu se retraiu. Se a irmã dele realmente fosse fazer ikebana, só pioraria as coisas. Ele não poderia se encontrar com Sakura sem causar suspeita. 

Po Kong pareceu ter percebido o desconforto de seu irmão menor e o olhou. 

— O que foi, Hsi? Você parece preocupado — comentou ela. 

— Hã? Não, não é nada... 

— Ele deve estar preocupado porque vai ter que lutar com todos os irmãos... — disse Liu, sua voz tão fria quanto a de Tso Lan. 

— Quem vocês acham que vai ganhar o torneio? — perguntou Mei Liang, pensativa. 

— Com certeza vai ser o Tchang Zu! Ele é o mais velho, o mais forte e o mais experiente — declarou Shii Nah, confiante. 

— Não sei... Temos que lembrar que eles vão lutar nas formas humanas, ou seja, não vão usar os poderes deles. Então eu acho que os outros também têm alguma chance — defendeu Mei. 

— Que outros? Você está falando do Shendu? — perguntou Bai Tsa com um tom sarcástico. 

— Na verdade, estou, sim! Algum problema? — retorquiu Mei, franzindo a testa. 

— O Shendu é um dos mais novos. Ele é muito fraco, não vai ter a mínima chance. 

— O Shendu pode não ser o mais forte agora. Mas vocês vão ver, um dia ele vai ser mais forte e mais poderoso que todos os irmãos dele juntos! — disse Mei e então notou que todos a estavam encarando, desconfiados. 

— O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso, Mei Liang? — perguntou Shii Nah e a demônio dos sonhos não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar e se levantou rapidamente para ir embora. 

— Responde! — exigiu Shii Nah e Mei parou. 

— Nada. Deixem pra lá. Eu já volto — respondeu ela irritada e saiu da sala. 

— Sabe, às vezes dá pra entender por que ela e o meu irmão idiota combinam tanto — comentou Bai amargamente. 

— Porque os dois são dragões? — sugeriu Hsi. 

— Não, porque os dois têm uma personalidade extremamente desagradável. E essa Mei Liang é tão... 

— O quê? — indagou Po Kong. 

— Eu não sei... Eu não gosto dela. Não podemos confiar nela... 

— Eu tenho que concordar. Ela realmente parece ter algo sórdido em mente, e o pior é que às vezes acontecem coisas estranhas entre ela e o noivo dela — disse Shii Nah, pensativa, e todos olharam surpresos para ela. 

— Como assim? — Liu quis saber, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

— Vocês nunca perceberam? Eles vivem brigando, mas quando ninguém está olhando, eles vivem agarrados... se é que vocês me entendem — respondeu ela e todos ficaram ainda mais surpresos. 

— Não acredito! Primeiro, o Shendu odeia ela desde que eles se conheceram. Segundo, ele ainda é muito novo pra essas coisas — disse Bai e Shii Nah encolheu os ombros. 

— Bom, eu tenho certeza. Vi com os meus próprios olhos. 

— Você devia estar sonhando... — disse Bai, ainda não acreditando. 

— Já disse que é verdade! E eu vou provar! 

— Provar? Como? 

— Eu ainda não sei. Mas um dia eu vou provar pra vocês. 

A sala ficou em silêncio por um momento. 

— Hã... Voltando ao assunto... Bai Tsa, você já decidiu o que vai fazer no festival japonês? — perguntou Liu Yue para acabar com o clima de tensão. 

— Claro que sim. Vou fazer uma pintura — respondeu a demônio da água. 

— Você sabe pintar? 

— Ah, sabe. Vocês têm que ver, ela é realmente ótima — comentou Po Kong sem nenhum sarcasmo. 

— Também sei tocar alguns instrumentos. Mas eu gosto mais de pintar — acrescentou sua irmã. Mei entrou na sala de novo e se sentou. 

— Sobre o que vocês estão conversando? — ela quis saber. 

— Sobre o que vamos fazer no festival. A Bai Tsa vai pintar — respondeu Liu. 

— E você? — perguntou Shii Nah a Liu Yue. 

— Vou dançar. E você? 

— Eu vou... hã... ainda não sei... — respondeu a amazona, nervosa. 

— E você, Mei? 

— Eu também ainda não sei... 

— Você poderia entrar pro Kabuki — sugeriu Bai Tsa e todas começaram a rir. 

— Mas isso não é só pra homem? — Liu conseguiu perguntar, já que era a mais discreta e a única que tentava conter o riso. 

— Isso não importa. Ninguém ia perceber a diferença! — respondeu Bai Tsa entre as risadas. Mei franziu e apertou os punhos com raiva. Todas as outras sempre zombavam dela porque ela era um pouco violenta e irritadiça às vezes, mais até do que Shii Nah ou Bai Tsa. 

Mei Liang era uma dragoa rosada, e desde criança usava vestes e quimonos rosas, vermelhos ou violetas, mas apesar disso ela era conhecida por todos do palácio como a menos feminina e obviamente não gostava quando as outras resolviam fazer pouco dela por causa disso. 

Ao contrário do que todos pensaram que ela ia fazer, Mei não disse nada, apenas olhou ferozmente para Bai Tsa e Shii Nah e saiu da sala de novo. Todas pararam de rir. 

— Hum... Ela não é assim. O que será que aconteceu? — perguntou Liu um pouco preocupada. 

— Ah, esquece ela. Hsi, você não tem que ir treinar? — disse Bai Tsa friamente e Hsi Wu se levantou rapidamente. 

— Ah, é mesmo. Eu tenho que ir treinar com os meus irmãos — ele disse e Shii também se levantou. 

— Eu também vou. 

------

— Então nós vamos treinar na forma humana. Que chatice... — reclamou Shii Nah em voz baixa. 

— É que assim o resultado vai ser melhor, já que não podemos participar do torneio nas nossas verdadeiras formas — explicou Xiao. Os três se aproximaram dos outros irmãos e Tchang Zu ergueu uma das mãos. 

— Shii Nah, hoje você não pode treinar com a gente. 

— O quê? E por que não? — perguntou ela indignada. 

— Porque você é uma fêmea e só ia nos atrapalhar. E hoje a coisa é séria, não podemos perder tempo com você. Já não basta termos que treinar com o Hsi Wu e o Xiao Fung, você só seria um estorvo ainda maior. 

— Olhe bem pra mim! Já se esqueceu o que eu sou e de onde eu vim? Sou a demônio da selva, uma guerreira amazona! 

— Sei que você é habilidosa, mas é melhor você passar o dia com as outras garotas. E lembre-se que você ainda tem que pensar em alguma coisa pro festival — disse o demônio do trovão rispidamente. Ele virou as costas para ela e voltou a treinar. 

Shii apertou os punhos furiosamente. 

— Você vai ver só... — murmurou ela com raiva e foi embora, enquanto Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung ficaram lá esperando pelo pior. 

------

Todos estavam na forma humana. As fêmeas vestiam quimonos japoneses: Mei Liang, como sempre, estava usando um quimono rosa; Shii Nah estava usando um verde, que era a sua cor preferida por lembrá-la da sua terra natal e do seu elemento; Liu Yue estava usando um quimono branco e, como sua pele na forma humana era muito pálida, parecia um fantasma e estava assustando muita gente. 

Todos os machos estavam vestindo roupas de luta – os gis–, exceto por Yan Kwang e Lehn Wuong, que estavam vestindo quimonos masculinos e estavam parecendo samurais. 

— Muito bem. Agora as meninas vão se preparar para a parte artística do festival enquanto eu levo os outros para se prepararem para o torneio — disse Yan a todos e o grupo se dividiu. 

------

— Bai Tsa, posso ver o que você pintou? — pediu Liu Yue e Bai se virou para ela. 

— Claro — respondeu ela e mostrou um quadro que estava carregando debaixo do braço e que estava envolvido por um pano. Todas olharam para a pintura; era um casal em roupas japonesas se abraçando e ao fundo uma bela paisagem, com um lago e o monte Fuji. 

— Nossa! Que lindo! — elogiou Liu realmente impressionada. 

— Como você pintou esse quadro se não estava no Japão pra ver como era a paisagem? — perguntou Po Kong enquanto admirava a beleza da pintura. 

— Ah, grandes artistas como eu apenas usam a imaginação e a criatividade. O resto é puro talento — respondeu Bai Tsa, orgulhosa. Mei Liang olhou para o quadro com desprezo e bufou. 

— Eu não lembro de ter um lago assim por lá — comentou ela friamente e o sorriso de Bai Tsa morreu. 

— Como se você já tivesse estado lá para ver — respondeu a demônio da água secamente. 

— Não, mas já vi várias pinturas daquele lugar. De pintores de verdade. E nenhuma delas era assim. Pra você ver, eu que nunca estive lá sei mais do que você sobre a paisagem daquele lugar. 

— Ora, sua... — chiou Bai com os olhos brilhantes vermelhos e Po Kong se colocou entre as duas. 

— Ei, não comecem a brigar aqui. Por que não vai cada uma pra sua parte do festival e não se fala mais nisso? — propôs ela e as duas se deram as costas, indo cada uma para um lugar diferente. Po Kong suspirou e olhou para Liu Yue. — Elas duas só sabem brigar. Tal noivo, tal noiva — comentou, referindo-se às freqüentes brigas de Bai Tsa e Shendu. 

— E eu que pensei que elas tinham se tornado amigas. Ontem mesmo elas estavam juntas o tempo todo — disse Liu. 

— Bom, é melhor nós também irmos pra nossa parte do festival. E então, Shii Nah, você... — Virou-se e parou ao ver que Shii Nah não estava com elas. 

— Ué? Shii Nah? Cadê ela? 

— Não sei... Ela estava aqui com a gente agora há pouco. 

— Ela já deve ter ido fazer a apresentação dela. é o que nós deveríamos fazer também — disse Po Kong, virando-se para ir embora. 

— Puxa, que pena. Eu queria ver a apresentação da Shii Nah. Ela nem disse o que ia fazer — lamentou Liu em voz baixa para si mesma. 

— Te vejo depois na apresentação da dança. Você já viu o meu ikebana mesmo — disse Po. 

— Tá — respondeu a demônio do luar e também foi procurar a sua parte do festival. 

Po Kong continuou andando e se esforçou muito para não estragar o ikebana que ela fizera muito apressadamente. Havia muita gente no festival, pessoas de várias partes do mundo. Depois de muitos esbarrões, cotoveladas, tropeções, pisadas nos pés e atropelamentos, a demônio da montanha chegou a uma área mais tranqüila. 

— Afinal, onde é a seção de ikebana? — perguntou-se ela e esbarrou em um garoto de aparentemente treze anos. Eles se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e Po Kong ficou surpresa ao ver quem era o garoto. 

— Hsi Wu? 

**Continua...**


	6. O Torneio de Artes Marciais

**–CAPÍTULO 6–   
_O Torneio de Artes Marciais_**

Antes que Hsi Wu dissesse qualquer coisa, Po Kong olhou para a esquerda e viu a tão procurada seção de ikebana. Hsi Wu olhou também e viu Sakura conversando com sua mãe. Po se virou para ele de novo com uma expressão questionadora. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui? 

— Eu... 

— Hsi-kun! — gritou Sakura quando o viu e os dois demônios se viraram para ela. A garota se aproximou deles alegremente. — Que bom que você veio. Quem é? — perguntou, sorrindo para Po Kong. 

— É a minha irmã Po Kong. Po, essa é a Sakura. Acho que vocês já se conheciam de vista — apresentou ele sem nenhum entusiasmo. 

— Ah, é verdade — comentou a japonesa. A demônio da montanha sorriu e se abaixou para ver a garota melhor. 

— Omae wa nihonjin da na? — perguntou ela e Hsi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele odiava quando alguém começava a conversar em um idioma que ele não entendia. E, conhecendo Po Kong, ela não ia perder esta chance de se mostrar. Já que ela era considerada inútil pela sua família por não ter realmente nenhum poder especial, gostava de se gabar por poder falar japonês. 

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Hai — respondeu ela. 

— Watashi mo. Demo chuugoku ni sodatta node nihon ga amari shiranai na... Mainen nihon ni iku kedo... 

— Ah, zannen desu ne. Shikashi, anata wa watashi-tachi to isshoni nihon e kaette mo ii desu. 

— Hontou ka? Itsu kaeru ka? 

— Mada yoku wakarimasen ga raigetsu da to omoimasu. 

Po Kong se levantou sorrindo e olhou para Hsi Wu. 

— Gostei dela. 

— Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? — perguntou ele um pouco irritado. 

— Eu vou para o Japão com ela. Provavelmente no mês que vem. 

— O quê? Mas você não pode simplesmente decidir as coisas assim sozinha! Precisa da permissão do nosso pai — disse ele e Po bufou. 

— Eu já tinha falado com ele sobre isso. Ele já me deu permissão, então você pode começar a cuidar da sua vida. Aliás, você não devia estar com o nosso pai e os nossos irmãos? 

— Como assim, Hsi? — perguntou Sakura, curiosa. 

— Hã... Eu... 

— Ele vai participar da apresentação de artes marciais — respondeu Po Kong por ele, divertindo-se com a expressão de sofrimento do irmão menor. 

— Mas Kung Fu não é um estilo chinês? — perguntou a garota, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

— É, eu também achei isso estranho. Mas o importante é que eu vou poder me divertir vendo o Hsi sendo massacrado pelos nossos irmãos — disse Po Kong, rindo, e Sakura se virou para Hsi Wu. 

— Eu quero ver você lutar. Quando vai ser o torneio? 

— Ainda falta muito, então por que nós não... — Ele foi interrompido por Po Kong. 

— O que é isso, Hsi? Vai ser daqui a pouco. É melhor você se apressar. Eu vou ter muito prazer em levar a Sakura para assistir à sua luta. Assim ela vê como você é fraco — disse a demônio da montanha com um tom um pouco sarcástico e Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas. 

— Tudo bem, eu já vou então. 

------

— Ahhh! Droga de festival! Onde é a seção de pinturas! — gritou Bai Tsa impacientemente e começou a murmurar dezenas de xingamentos. Ela já estava havia um bom tempo procurando pela seção de pinturas e estava quase chegando a ponto de pedir informações para os mortais. 

Ela começou a perder a paciência cada vez mais e logo já não estava nem mais prestando atenção para onde estava indo. 

— Eles deviam colocar uma placa indic-- Ai! — gritou ela quando bateu de frente com um homem e os dois caíram no chão com o impacto. — Grrr, idiota! Por que não olha por onde... — ela foi diminuindo o tom de voz conforme observava o homem se levantando. 

— Me desculpe! Eu sinto muito mesmo. Você está bem? — perguntou ele preocupado e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Normalmente Bai teria recusado a ajuda, mas ela estava muito mais concentrada no olhar do homem. Por algum motivo estranho, ele a atraía. 

Ela segurou a mão dele e ele a puxou. 

— Sabe como é... Essa gente toda, essa confusão... — desculpou-se ele, sorrindo fracamente e esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça. 

Bai Tsa não disse nada, apenas continuou observando-o. Ele não tinha características de um humano oriental. Para a demônio da água, isso era uma coisa rara de se ver. Ele tinha a pele bem branca, cabelo preto na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis escuros e um físico atlético. 

— Aposto que você estava procurando a seção de pinturas — falou ele ele, despertando-a de seus pensamentos. 

— Hã? Como você sabe? — perguntou ela ainda um pouco confusa. 

— Você está segurando uma pintura. Eu também estava procurando essa seção — respondeu ele, erguendo seu próprio quadro. Bai Tsa olhou-o cuidadosamente. Era de uma grande montanha com um vilarejo e um pastor com algumas ovelhas. Por entre as nuvens havia raios de luz do sol, que faziam um efeito muito bonito. 

— É... É muito bonito... — disse ela, sinceramente impressionada. 

— Obrigado. É um lugar muito famoso de onde eu vim. 

— Sim, é o... — Ela fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar. — É o Monte Olimpo! — declarou e o homem afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Isso mesmo — concordou ele. 

— Então você é da Grécia — ela concluiu e ele concordou de novo. 

— Meu nome é Panatinaikos. E o seu? 

— É Bai Tsa. 

— Que nome lindo. Igual a você. 

Bai Tsa ergueu as sobrancelhas e um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. 

— Escuta, o que você acha de nós procurarmos juntos pela seção de pinturas? — sugeriu ele e a demônio da água concordou. 

------

O torneio começou. Po Kong e Sakura estavam juntas esperando pela vez de Hsi Wu lutar. Bai Tsa e Panatinaikos também haviam deixado a seção de pinturas, apesar de terem acabado de achá-la, para assistir às lutas. Liu Yue se aproximou de Po e a cutucou suas costas para chamar sua atenção. 

— Ah, é você? E então? — quis saber a demônio da montanha e Liu balançou a cabeça. 

— Não encontrei a Shii Nah em lugar nenhum. 

— Mas onde será que ela está? Ela também não veio ver as nossas exposições... 

Sakura começou a se esconder atrás de Pó e Liu olhou para ela. 

— Quem é essa garotinha? 

— Uma amiga do Hsi Wu — respondeu Po Kong e olhou para Sakura. — Do que você está com medo? — perguntou-lhe. 

— Essa moça é assustadora — sussurrou a garota. 

— Ah, não se preocupe. Ela tão uma humana quanto você ou eu — disse Po enquanto ela e Liu se entreolhavam, trocando sorrisos irônicos. De repente, foi anunciado o começo das lutas e Mei Liang chegou atrás do grupo, ofegante. 

— Finalmente, consegui escapar... — disse ela com dificuldade e Liu e Po olharam surpresas para ela. 

— Mei! O que aconteceu com você? — perguntou a demônio da montanha. 

— Você está bem? — indagou Liu antes que Mei respondesse. 

— Vou ficar bem. Só me lembrem de nunca mais entrar pra cerimônia do chá — disse a dragoa tentando se recompor, ajeitando o quimono e arrumando o cabelo. Po Kong olhou para Liu Yue com um olhar interrogativo e a outra apenas encolheu os ombros. 

Todas voltaram a prestar atenção ao torneio. A primeira luta era entre Tchang Zu e Tso Lan. 

A luta não foi demorada. Tso Lan não tinha nenhum interesse em ganhar este torneio e não gostava muito de lutar, principalmente na forma humana. Ele logo foi jogado para fora da plataforma, dando a forte impressão de que perdera de propósito. Como no instante seguinte ele parecia muito bem, ninguém nem se deu ao trabalho de sair do lugar de onde estava. 

A segunda luta era entre Hsi Wu e Dhai Jiang. Hsi subiu nervosamente na plataforma, achando que teve sorte por não ter tido que lutar com um dos irmãos logo de primeira, mas por outro lado ele não fazia idéia de como Dhai lutava. Ele era bem mais velho que o demônio do céu e parecia demasiado calmo e confiante. E Dhai não treinara com ele e os irmãos, então qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. 

Hsi Wu fez uma pose de luta e tentou não olhar para Sakura, que o estava observando ansiosa e atentamente. Dhai Jiang, porém, nem se mexeu. O demônio do céu estalou irritado, ele não sabia que o demônio indiano era tão arrogante. 

O juiz anunciou o início da luta e Hsi Wu imediatamente deu um salto em direção a Dhai Jiang, acertando-o no rosto com um chute. Para a surpresa de todos, Dhai voou para fora da plataforma, tornando seu adversário o vencedor. Todos encararam Dhai, surpresos, enquanto ele se levantava como se nada tivesse acontecido e ia embora. 

— Droga, eles não estão levando as lutas a sério! Primeiro Tso Lan, e agora Dhai Jiang... — reclamou Yan Kwang. 

Eventualmente, o juiz pareceu ter se lembrado do torneio e desistiu de tentar entender o que acontecera. Ele anunciou que a próxima luta seria entre Xiao Fung e Shendu e Yan bateu com a mão na testa. 

— Ai, agora já vi tudo. Xiao Fung também vai perder de propósito... — murmurou ele, frustrado. 

— Mas você não disse que o Xiao não tinha vencido do Shendu na última luta deles? — perguntou Lehn Wuong. 

— Daquela vez ele tinha trapaceado, lembra? 

— Ah, aquele negócio da água, né? — confirmou Lehn, lembrando-se melhor, e Yan afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Mas o Xiao Fung é mais velho, certo? Ele tem mais chances de ganhar. Aposto que... 

— Cuidado! — gritou Yan de repente, rapidamente afastando-se um pouco de Lehn. 

— O quê? — perguntou o indiano virando-se, mas já era tarde demais. Ele foi atingido por um Xiao Fung inconsciente que havia sido lançado para fora da plataforma por Shendu. Os dois ficaram caídos no chão enquanto o juiz anunciava o vencedor. 

— O que você estava dizendo? — perguntou Yan com ironia e Lehn se levantou com uma certa dificuldade. 

— Nada, não. Deixa pra lá. 

A próxima luta era entre Dai Gui e Pian Shi. Quando os dois lutadores subiram na plataforma, Yan ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

— Engraçado, o Pian Shi está um pouco diferente. Parece mais magro... — comentou, pensativo. Pian Shi estava parecendo um ninja, com o corpo e o rosto todos cobertos. Ele e Dai fizeram uma pose de luta, preparando-se. 

**Continua...**


	7. Confusões no Torneio

**–CAPÍTULO 7–   
_Confusões no Torneio_**

A luta entre Dai Gui e Pian Shi estava equilibrada. Embora o demônio da terra fosse fisicamente mais forte, o seu oponente era muito ágil e habilidoso, sabia como tirar proveito da força do adversário, virando-a contra ele mesmo. Esta estava sendo a luta mais demorada e interessante do torneio até agora, e todos estavam excitados com o combate. 

Eles pararam por um tempo para recuperar o fôlego e ficaram apenas se encarando. Dai, assim como quase todos os seus irmãos, percebeu que o estilo de luta de Pian Shi era muito familiar, embora esta fosse a primeira vez que eles o viam. Yan Kwang ainda observava Pian pensativamente, tentando entender a mudança repentina do estilo de luta, da massa corporal e o silêncio. Pian Shi sempre foi um demônio muito falador, principalmente nas lutas, gostava de contar vantagem e provocar seus oponentes. 

Assim que Dai se recuperou, avançou para atacar Pian, que sorriu triunfante. Ele conseguiu desviar do golpe, pegando o demônio da terra pela roupa na altura do peito e usando um pé para dar uma rasteira e desequilibrar o demônio da terra. Desse jeito, Pian conseguiu erguer Dai Gui no ar e lançá-lo para fora da plataforma. 

Todos estavam impressionados com a performance dos dois demônios, inclusive Yan Kwang, embora ele ainda estivesse intrigado a respeito de Pian Shi. Toda a platéia aplaudiu os dois lutadores, que se afastaram da plataforma, dando lugar ao juiz. 

Antes que eles passassem para as semifinais, haveria um pequeno intervalo. A esta altura, Xiao Fung estava acabando de acordar. 

------

Bai Tsa estava comentando sobre as lutas e os participantes com Panatinaikos, quando de repente sentiu uma mão tocando-a no ombro. Ela se virou e viu seu noivo e Xiao Fung. 

— Vocês? O que estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela irritada. 

— Nossa, mas por que você está tão zangada com a gente? — perguntou Xiao, fingindo estar magoado. 

— Porque vocês dois são a vergonha da família! Como foram perder tão fácil? Fiquem longe de mim antes que alguém perceba que nos conhecemos! — respondeu ela rispidamente, virando-se para ir embora, mas Dhai a segurou delicadamente pelo braço. 

— Espera. Tem um motivo para eu ter perdido de propósito — disse e Bai se virou para ele, impaciente. — Eu faço parte de um grupo... — ele começou e Bai o empurrou para que o demônio do pântano a soltasse. 

— Chega! Eu não quero saber de você! Fique longe de mim! — ordenou ela e puxou Panatinaikos para longe dos dois demônios. 

— Quem eram eles, Bai Tsa? — perguntou o grego depois de um tempo. Eles ainda estavam andando porque Bai queria se afastar o máximo possível daqueles dois. 

— Meu irmão idiota e... um amigo dele — respondeu ela secamente. 

— Você tem um irmão. Que legal, eu sempre quis ter um irmão ou uma irmã — comentou ele, sorrindo. Bai, que estava caminhando na sua frente, esbarrou em outra pessoa e ficou ainda mais irritada ao ver quem era. Shendu... Se havia alguém que ela odiava mais do que Xiao Fung e Dhai Jiang, esse alguém era o demônio do fogo. 

— O que é agora? — perguntou ela serrilhando os dentes. 

— Eu é que perguntou. Você que esbarrou em mim — respondeu o dragão e olhou para Panatinaikos. — Quem é esse? Seu novo amante? 

— Não, idiota! Tá pensando que eu sou o quê? — gritou ela, embaraçada, e Shendu sorriu. 

— Com um noivo daqueles, eu pensei que você não demoraria muito para arranjar um amante. Bom, mas eu realmente não esperava muita coisa de você... — comentou ele astutamente e Bai Tsa apertou os punhos, controlando-se para não fazer o irmão em pedaços ali mesmo. 

— O meu nome é Panatinaikos. Muito prazer — apresentou-se o homem educadamente e Shendu apenas o olhou com desprezo. — Bai Tsa, não me diga que ele é seu irmão também... — continuou, não percebendo a hostilidade e virando-se para a demônio da água. 

— Infelizmente sim... — respondeu ela com uma veia pulsante na testa. 

— Afinal, quantos irmãos você tem? Deve ser bom ter uma família tão grande, não é? —comentou ele, também não se dando conta da raiva dela. 

— Acredite, não é! — chiou Bai Tsa, encarando Shendu. 

— Ora, o que foi, querida irmã? Está com raivinha porque você e o seu amante tiveram que assistir à derrota vergonhosa do seu noivo asqueroso? — disse Shendu só para irritá-la. Agora Bai Tsa já estava quase explodindo. 

— Você tem um noivo, Bai? Por que não me disse? — indagou Panatinaikos e Shendu, ao ver o desconforto da irmã diante do humano, resolveu provocá-la mais. Achava muito divertido vê-la irritada e sem poder fazer nada, assim como ela sentia o mesmo por ele. 

— Então você não sabia? Sabe aquele idiota que perdeu na segunda luta do torneio? Ele é o noivo da Bai Tsa. Como você pôde ver, ele é bem fraco e covarde. Patético, eu diria. E muito nojento também. O noivo perfeito para esta criatura imperfeita que é a minha irmã. Com certeza esses dois acidentes da natureza se merecem e... 

— AHHHHHH! Desgraçado! — Bai Tsa finalmente perdeu o controle e partiu para cima de Shendu, que imediatamente ficou sério e preparou-se para o contra-ataque. Panatinaikos se afastou dos dois, prevendo o perigo que seria ficar entre eles agora. 

Normalmente a luta entre os dois demônios teria sido equilibrada. Apesar da diferença considerável de idade, eles tinham praticamente a mesma força. Porém, desta vez Bai Tsa estava realmente descontrolada, o que lhe dava uma "força extra". Shendu mal estava conseguindo defender-se, e todos os irmãos tentaram chegar perto da demônio da água para pará-la. No entanto, ninguém conseguiu antes que fosse tarde demais. 

Ela deu uma seqüência de socos em Shendu, que caiu inconsciente no chão. Bai estava pronta para continuar o ataque quando Tchang Zu, Dai Gui e Po Kong enfim conseguiram segurá-la. 

— Calma, Bai Tsa! Controle-se! — ordenou Po Kong e sua irmã mais nova se acalmou um pouco. Ela olhou em volta e quase morreu de vergonha ao ver que todos no festival estavam olhando espantados para ela. Mas o pior foi ver que Panatinaikos estava entre eles, e ele parecia o mais surpreso de todos. 

Dhai Jiang a estava olhando com admiração e orgulho. Yan Kwang parecia irritado com o comportamento da filha. Tso Lan a estava olhando seriamente, também a desaprovando e Hsi Wu, Xiao Fung, Mei Liang e Po Kong se aproximaram de Shendu, que ainda estava inconsciente no chão, com os olhos girando em espiral. 

— Ele está vivo? — perguntou Xiao Fung meio que brincando e Po e Hsi se abaixaram para ver o estado do irmão. 

— Ele só está inconsciente — informou Po pegando-o no colo enquanto a maioria das pessoas ia embora esperar pela continuação do torneio. 

Tchang Zu engoliu em seco. 

— Ainda bem que ela não está participando do torneio... — comentou ele e Dai Gui afirmou com a cabeça. 

------

— Nossa, Bai. Eu não sabia que você era tão forte. Acho isso muito legal, sabia? — cumprimentou-a Panatinaikos, sorrindo. 

— É... É mesmo? — perguntou a demônio da água, ainda muito embaraçada com toda a situação. 

— É. Isso quer dizer que você é uma garota de personalidade, que sabe se defender e não é dependente de ninguém — disse ele e Bai Tsa se sentiu um pouco melhor. Realmente, vendo por esse ângulo, não era tão ruim, afinal. 

------

Começou a luta entre Tchang Zu e Hsi Wu. Todos já sabiam quem seria o vencedor da luta, exceto por Sakura, que ainda estava torcendo em voz alta pelo demônio mais novo. Po Kong e Liu Yue se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Hsi era muito novo ainda, e muito fraco. Não tinha nenhuma chance. 

Na plataforma, ele estava lamentando para si mesmo que gostaria de vencer. Perder na frente dos irmãos e do pai era normal, eles já conheciam os seus limites. Perder na frente de um monte de estranhos mortais também não o preocupava, todos pensariam que ele perderia por ser muito mais novo do que Tchang Zu. O problema era perder na frente de Sakura. Ele não sabia bem por quê, mas isso era uma idéia que realmente não o agradava. Ele encarou Tchang Zu desesperançosamente. A derrota do demônio do céu era mais do que óbvia. 

A luta entre eles começou e inicialmente estava equilibrada. O demônio do trovão estava apenas dando alguma chance para que a derrota do irmão não fosse tão vergonhosa. Afinal, ele era da família e isso não seria uma coisa boa para a reputação deles. 

De repente, ao observar a expressão de Hsi Wu durante a luta, Sakura parou de torcer e ficou séria. Parecia estar tentando entender alguma coisa. 

Hsi conseguiu acertar um soco no rosto de Tchang, o que o deixou muito irritado. Ele parou de pegar leve com o irmão e o acertou no estômago com tanta força que o lançou para fora da plataforma. Sakura se retraiu, horrorizada, e Po Kong suspirou. 

— É, eu já esperava isso — comentou ela e Sakura se virou para ela com uma expressão séria. 

— Ele perdeu, sim, mas não pelo motivo que todos vocês estão pensando — afirmou ela e o grupo correu para Hsi Wu. 

O juiz anunciou a vitória de Tchang Zu enquanto o demônio do céu se levantava ainda um pouco zonzo. Ele olhou para frente e viu Sakura, Po Kong, Liu Yue e Mei Liang. 

— Hsi-kun, você está bem? — perguntou a garota, preocupada. 

Hsi desviou o olhar e saiu correndo. Ele não queria encará-la agora. Era uma vergonha que uma criança humana estivesse sentindo pena de um demônio como ele. 

— Hsi-kun! Espera! — gritou ela. 

— Deixa. Ele esquece isso logo — assegurou Po Kong, tranqüila, e Sakura a ignorou, começando a correr atrás dele. 

------

Hsi Wu não foi muito longe. A vontade dele era voar o mais alto possível e por pelo menos alguns minutos esquecer da existência de Sakura ou de qualquer outro ser. Procurou por um lugar deserto no festival, o que era raro, até finalmente achar um pequeno lago, que estava refletindo a luz da lua e das estrelas, com alguns vaga-lumes voando ao seu redor. 

Estava preparando-se para tomar sua verdadeira forma quando ouviu Sakura. Virou-se quando ela o alcançou. A japonesa recuperou um pouco o fôlego antes de finalmente dizer alguma coisa. 

— Hsi-kun, não fique chateado por causa disso. Não vale a pena. 

— Me deixe em paz — disse ele, emburrado, virando-se de novo para o lago e abaixando a cabeça. 

— Acontece que eu sei por que você perdeu — declarou ela e Hsi Wu bufou. 

— Claro que sabe. Todo mundo sabe. 

— Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Sabe, é exatamente por isso que você perdeu. Você acha o que todo mundo acha. Você acha que é fraco, não tem confiança em si mesmo. Por isso perdeu — disse ela tristemente. 

— Como assim? 

— Tchang Zu estava te dando chance de vencer, mas você estava tão certo de que ia perder que nem se deu conta de que poderia ter vencido. Você não tem que estar com vergonha de ter sido derrotado, deveria estar com vergonha de não ter tentado o bastante — explicou ela seriamente e Hsi Wu pensou a respeito disso por um instante, mas não disse nada. — Se você não acreditar em si mesmo, Hsi-kun, ninguém vai. Você perde a capacidade de mostrar os seus verdadeiros valores — continuou e pausou quando ele a encarou. — Essa é a verdadeira vitória — ela disse e abraçou-o. 

Ele tentou empurrá-la, mas ela apenas o abraçou mais forte e aos poucos ele foi cedendo. O abraço dela era tão... quente e confortante. Com Sakura, ele esquecia todos os problemas e vergonhas. Sentia-se muito bem. Era uma sensação parecida com a que ele sentia quando sua mãe o abraçava. Ele gostaria que ela ainda estivesse viva... 

— Eu acredito em você, Hsi-kun — murmurou Sakura. Hsi ruborizou e seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais rápido. Ele estava confuso. Que sentimento seria esse? Tudo o que ele queria agora era ficar ali, abraçando Sakura, para sempre. Toda esta confusão e estas sensações estranhas apenas o faziam sentir raiva de si mesmo. Ele não podia estar amolecendo! 

Hsi Wu a empurrou e a encarou seriamente por um tempo. Como não sabia o que fazer, apenas cerrou os punhos e desviou o olhar. 

— Apenas pare de me chamar de "Hsi-kun" — murmurou ele. 

Ela se reaproximou bem devagar e estendeu a mão. 

— Vamos. Vamos voltar juntos — disse ela sorrindo. Ele relutantemente lhe deu a mão e os dois voltaram ao local do torneio. 

------

— Onde é que vocês estavam? — inquiriu Po Kong quando viu Hsi Wu e Sakura voltando. Eles agora já não estavam de mãos dadas, para não causar suspeitas. 

— Isso não importa. Quem é que vai lutar agora? — perguntou Sakura e Po encolheu os ombros. 

— Eu não tenho certeza. O juiz e mais um pessoal do torneio foram ver uma coisa, estamos aqui esperando eles voltarem — ela respondeu. 

— Ah, olha. É o juiz — disse Liu Yue, apontando para o homem subindo na plataforma. 

— Bom, a luta agora seria entre Shendu e Pian Shi, mas como o Shendu ainda está inconsciente e impossibilitado de lutar, Pian Shi vai passar automaticamente para a luta final contra Tchang Zu — anunciou ele e os dois demônios subiram na plataforma. 

**Continua...**


	8. Pian Shi Uma Farsa?

**–CAPÍTULO 8–   
_Pian Shi... Uma Farsa?_**

— Preparado pra perder, Pian? — perguntou Tchang Zu para provocá-lo. 

— Não, estou preparado pra vencer. Mas você deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala — sussurrou Pian em um tom tão baixo que Tchang quase não pôde ouvi-lo. 

— Hmph, não pense que só porque teve uma luta difícil com Dai Gui vai acontecer a mesma coisa agora. Eu sou infinitamente superior a vocês dois. 

— Veremos. 

Os dois fizeram poses de luta e começaram a trocar alguns golpes simples. Pian Shi era muito ágil e rápido, e estava conseguindo se desviar facilmente. Já Tchang Zu estava tendo uma certa dificuldade em acompanhar o ritmo de seu adversário. Sua única vantagem era a força, bem maior que a de Pian Shi. 

------

— Pra quem você está torcendo, Bai Tsa? — perguntou Panatinaikos para começar uma conversa. 

— Pro Tchang Zu, é claro! Ele é meu irmão — respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos da luta. 

— Nossa, mas quantos irmãos você tem, afinal? 

— Seis irmãos e uma irmã. 

— Realmente a sua família é bem maior do que eu pensei. Depois você me apresenta todos eles? — pediu ele e a sereia aparentemente não ouviu. — Bai Tsa? — disse, para chamar sua atenção e Bai Tsa piscou os olhos como se tivesse acordado de um transe. 

— Hã? Ah... Tá, tá... Tudo bem... — respondeu ela sem realmente ter ouvido a pergunta. Panatinaikos franziu as sobrancelhas. 

— Bai Tsa, o que foi? Você parece distraída... — comentou ele e Bai finalmente o olhou. 

— Não, é que isso é muito estranho... — respondeu ela voltando a olhar para a luta. 

— Você acha? Bom, se você preferir a gente pode passar o resto da noite passeando pelo festival em vez de fazermos apresentações. Por mim tudo bem — disse ele e Bai Tsa olhou-o de novo, confusa. 

— O quê? Do que você está falando? 

— Bom, eu entendo... Você deve estar cansada. Mas eu ainda não sei por que você acha estranho me apresentar os seus irmãos... 

— Mas eu não estou falando disso! 

— Ah, não? Então o que é estranho? — perguntou ele confuso e Bai Tsa apontou com a cabeça para a luta. 

— O estilo de luta deles é muito parecido. Não entendo o que isso significa. 

------

Depois de muito tempo de luta, os dois demônios já estavam com arranhões por todo o corpo e rasgos em algumas partes das roupas, principalmente na camisa. Tchang Zu não estava preocupado com isso; era muito comum rasgar as roupas durante batalhas tão difíceis. Mas, por algum motivo estranho, Pian Shi parecia preocupado com os rasgos. 

Eles pararam um pouco para recuperar o fôlego antes de voltarem a lutar ferozmente. Pian ia acertar Tchang quando este conseguiu desviar-se dando um salto para trás e depois correu a toda velocidade para atacar Pian. 

— Agora eu te peguei! — anunciou Tchang Zu triunfante e tentou dar um soco em Pian Shi, que se desviou bem em cima da hora. 

— Não, Tchang! Eu te peguei! — gritou ele agarrando o braço do demônio do trovão e se virando para jogá-lo para fora da plataforma. 

Agora todos estavam realmente surpresos, principalmente Tchang Zu. Ele podia jurar que ouvira uma voz de mulher. Estava caído no chão e se sentou rapidamente, encarando Pian Shi, que estava caminhando em sua direção. 

— Se tivesse treinado comigo, isso não teria acontecido — disse Pian e Tchang Zu percebeu uma coisa. 

— Essa voz... Você é... — ele começou e, antes de terminar a frase, Pian Shi tirou a máscara, revelando ser sua noiva. — Shii Nah! 

— Olha quem é o ser fraco agora — disse ela sarcasticamente e, depois de um tempo, Tchang sorriu. 

— Estou impressionado. Realmente eu subestimei um pouco você. 

— Se quiser posso te dar um treinamento especial — sugeriu ela, piscando um olho, e o demônio do trovão imediatamente se levantou. 

— Com certeza. Quando começamos? 

— Que tal agora? — Ela sorriu e se aproximou do noivo. 

— Pra mim tá bom — respondeu ele e envolveu o braço sobre os ombros dela. Os dois então foram embora, sussurrando em um tom cada vez mais baixo. 

Todos no torneio apenas fitaram surpresos e confusos o casal se afastando lentamente. 

— 'Pera aí! Se ela estava se passando pelo Pian Shi, onde está o verdadeiro? — indagou o juiz a Yan Kwang, que olhou para Lehn Wuong, e este apenas encolheu os ombros. 

------

Shendu acordou e fez um enorme esforço para se manter acordado. Sua cabeça doía e ele se sentia um pouco tonto. Estava deitado em uma cama, com uma compressa de água gelada na testa. Havia muito barulho do lado de fora, e ele rapidamente percebeu que ainda estava no festival. O demônio do fogo se sentou na cama e ficou esperando sua visão voltar ao normal, pois o quarto ainda parecia estar dando voltas. 

Depois de um tempo, ele finalmente se levantou e foi vagando devagar pelos corredores da enfermaria. 

— Droga... A Bai Tsa me paga... — murmurou ele e, de repente, ouviu umas batidas vindas de um dos quartos. Seguiu o som até chegar em um pequeno baú que estava em um canto escuro do quarto. 

------

— E agora? O que a gente faz? — perguntou Yan Kwang, desanimado. 

— Como assim? — indagou Lehn Wuong. 

— Tchang Zu e Shii Nah foram embora. Se eu os conheço bem, com certeza foram viajar para a terra natal dela. E agora não tem ninguém pra receber o prêmio surpresa que eu preparei. 

— E qual era o prêmio surpresa? 

— Uma viagem para Roma e para a Grécia, com direito a visita ao Monte Olimpo. 

Lehn pensou por um tempo. 

— Eu tenho uma idéia. Por que você não vai com toda a sua família pra lá — sugeriu ele. 

— A família toda? Não vai dar certo... Lembra do que costumava acontecer quando eu fazia isso? — respondeu Yan, franzindo. 

— Desta vez vai ser melhor. Sabe qual é o segredo? Dê quartos separados para eles. Deixe apenas os respectivos casais juntos — disse Lehn em voz baixa e Yan considerou a sugestão. 

— Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Eles podem acabar... ahn... você sabe... 

— E você acha que eles já não fazem isso? — perguntou Lehn sarcasticamente e Yan ficou pálido. 

— Bom... Eu até aceito que os meus filhos tenham feito, mas... v-você... acha que a... m-minha Bai Tsa.... faria uma coisa dessas...? — perguntou ele gaguejando e pegando uma garrafa de saquê. 

— Talvez. Quem sabe? 

------

Todos os irmãos estavam reunidos em um hotel de estilo japonês, exceto por Hsi Wu, que ainda estava com Sakura. Dois homens entraram repentinamente e pareciam muito irritados. 

— Shendu, você acordou — disse Mei Liang, sorrindo. 

— Quem é esse aí? Seu amante? — perguntou Bai Tsa, sorrindo maliciosamente. 

— Eu vou te matar! — gritou Shendu, preparando-se para atacar a irmã. 

— Shendu! — ralhou Yan Kwang e o demônio do fogo parou imediatamente. 

— Cadê aquela mulher maluca? — perguntou o outro homem olhando por todo o quarto, tão furioso quanto Shendu. 

— Qual delas? Todas aqui são malucas — respondeu Xiao Fung simplesmente e ficou feliz em ver as expressões irritadas das fêmeas que estavam lá. 

— Uma mulher de cabelo verde. Ela me atacou, me amarrou e me amordaçou, e depois me trancou em um baú na enfermaria! 

— Ah, então você deve ser o Pian Shi — disse Yan Kwang, apontando para ele. Pian o olhou ferozmente. 

— Isso não vai ficar assim! Vocês vão pagar por isso! — gritou e saiu correndo do quarto, batendo a porta violentamente. Yan suspirou e se virou para o grupo. 

— Bom, ainda é cedo, então vocês podem continuar aproveitando a noite e o festival. Como o Hsi Wu está fazendo agora, eu suponho. 

— Lorde Yan Kwang, eu já recebi a resposta dos meus pais — avisou Mei Liang e todos, exceto Yan, olharam para ela com curiosidade. 

— Excelente. Shendu, espero que você não se importe de passar a noite no festival sem a companhia da sua noiva. Nós dois temos assuntos importantes pra resolver. 

— Claro que não me importo. Se quiser pode até ficar com ela pra sempre — murmurou o dragão. 

— O que disse? 

— Hã... Sim, senhor. Claro. 

— Bom, estamos indo agora. Não briguem — disse Yan, lançando a todos um olhar severo antes de ir embora com Mei Liang seguindo-o. 

— Bom... Alguém tem alguma sugestão de algo pra fazer agora? — perguntou Po Kong depois de um longo e silencioso tempo. 

— Eu tenho! — declarou Xiao Fung, levantando o braço, e todos o ignoraram. 

— Alguém? — ela tentou de novo. 

— Eu! Eu! Eu tenho! — insistiu o demônio do vento, balançando a mão. 

— Alguém _além_ do Xiao Fung tem alguma idéia? 

— Ninguém quer ouvir a minha idéia? — perguntou Xiao choramingando. 

— NÃO! — responderam todos ao mesmo tempo. 

— Por que não? 

— Porque suas idéias nunca são boas — respondeu Bai Tsa, mal-humorada. Ela preferia estar com Panatinaikos agora; teve que deixá-lo sozinho no festival para esta reunião e estava arrependida. Odiava esse tipo de coisa. Felizmente o noivo ainda estava no festival, bem longe dela. 

— Mas desta vez vai ser legal! Me deixem falar! — pediu Xiao Fung com um tom de voz tão infantil que deu nos nervos dos irmãos. 

— Tá, tá bom! Fala logo! Assim você pára de encher o saco! — disse Po Kong. 

— Que tal nós brincarmos de... 

— Opa, 'pera aí! Você usou o verbo "brincar"? Aqui não tem nenhuma criança! O Hsi Wu nem está aqui! — interrompeu Bai Tsa, aborrecida. 

— Deixa eu terminar! 

— Bai Tsa, deixa ele terminar... — disse Po Kong, massageando suas têmporas. 

— Vamos sair por aí fazendo umas travessuras — sugeriu Xiao e seus irmãos gemeram de frustração enquanto as noivas olharam-no incrédulas. 

— Xiao Fung... Eu não acredito que você realmente propôs que todos nós fizéssemos uma coisa tão infantil! — disse Bai e todos concordaram. Xiao pensou por um instante. 

— Então que tal nós matarmos humanos? — tentou ele e desta vez conseguiu algum interesse dos irmãos. 

— Gostei dessa! — disse Shendu, aprovando. 

— Finalmente disse algo que vale a pena — comentou Dai Gui. 

— Isso ia chamar a atenção das pessoas. O nosso pai não ia gostar disso — lembrou Po. 

— Ahh, de novo essa palhaçada? Eu já cansei disso! Por que temos que ficar nestas formas humanas patéticas? — protestou Shendu, impaciente. 

— Fala mais baixo, Shendu! E essa foi uma decisão do nosso pai. Não pode desobedecê-lo. 

— Por que isso? 

— Não podemos questioná-lo. A sua obrigação é obedecer e ficar de boca fechada — disse Po Kong autoritariamente e Shendu suprimiu a vontade de responder. — Alguém tem mais alguma idéia? — perguntou de novo. 

— Eu tenho — disse Tso Lan calmamente. 

— E qual é? — quis saber Po, ansiosa, enquanto todos o olhavam esperançosamente. 

— Vamos fazer um torneio de um jogo de tabuleiro — sugeriu ele e todos gemeram em frustração outra vez. Shendu girou os olhos. 

— Tso Lan, nem todo mundo gosta dessas coisas — comentou ele e o demônio da lua olhou ferozmente para os irmãos – principalmente para Shendu –, fazendo-os engolir em seco e suar frio. — M-Mas com certeza eu não sou desse tipo. Eu adoraria jogar com você... — disse Shendu nervosamente, tentando sorrir, e todos os outros irmãos fizeram o mesmo e concordaram com a cabeça, murmurando palavras monossílabas. 

— Ótimo. Vou buscar algum jogo para nós — disse Tso Lan saindo do quarto e todos suspiraram aliviados. Não era muito bom irritá-lo. Ele normalmente era tranqüilo, mas era o mais velho depois de Tchang Zu e, quando se zangava, não era uma atitude muito sábia contrariá-lo. 

**Continua...**


	9. Morte e Surpresa!

**Capítulo 9: Morte e... Surpresa!**

"Eu deveria ter ficado com o Panatinaikos...", Bai Tsa comentou amargamente. 

"Eu deveria ter continuado na cama...", Shendu também comentou. 

"Eu deveria ter escapado enquanto ainda podia.", Xiao Fung disse angustiado com a situação. Se tinha uma coisa em que ele era pior do que artes marciais, era algo que exigisse raciocínio. 

Tso Lan voltou com uma caixa de madeira e uma pequena mesa de estilo japonês. Ele a colocou no centro do quarto e a caixa no em cima dela. 

"Vamos começar." 

-/-/-

"Hsi, você conhece a história do Tanabata?", Sakura perguntou entregando um pedaço de papel retangular para Hsi Wu. Ela também tinha o dela. 

"Mais ou menos. Eu sei que vai ser daqui a alguns dias, mas aqui não se comemora o Tanabata.", Hsi respondeu observando o papel. 

"Acho que é uma história sobre um homem e uma mulher que se amavam, mas me parece que o pai dela noivou ela com um outro cara... aí eles lutam... hum... não me lembro do resto. Só lembro que no final eles podem se encontrar em um único dia do ano, que é quando se comemora o Tanabata. Acertei?", ele perguntou e Sakura riu. 

"É, é mais ou menos isso.", ela respondeu. 

"A minha irmã Po sempre me conta sobre essas histórias japonesas." 

"E nesse dia nós escrevemos um pedido aqui...", ela disse apontando para o papel. 

"Mas a gente pode fazer isso hoje também.", ela continuou. 

"Ah, tá. E o que você vai pedir?", ele perguntou enquanto eles pegaram um pincel que estava no mesmo lugar onde Sakura tinha conseguido os papéis. 

"Ah, você sabe... Aquilo que é o sonho de toda garota...", ela disse ficando um pouco vermelha. Hsi pensou por um momento. 

"Eu não sei... Roupas bonitas?", ele perguntou. 

"Não, Hsi. Aquilo que toda garota deseja pro futuro...", ela tentou de novo e Hsi pensou por mais tempo. 

"Atrativos físicos?", ele perguntou incerto e Sakura engasgou. 

"Não! Aquilo que as garotas fazem quando crescem...", ela disse um pouco embaraçada. 

"Comemoração da maioridade...?", ele tentou como última opção. 

"Não, não! Deixa pra lá....", ela disse impacientemente e Hsi só pôde encará-la, pensando em como ele nunca entenderia as garotas. Sakura girou os olhos e suspirou. 

"E você, vai desejar o quê?", ela perguntou. 

"Ah... Não sei... Não faço a menor idéia." 

"Vamos, deve ter alguma coisa que você queira muito.", ela disse se aproximando dele e Hsi pensou por um instante. 

"Não, não tem nada. Eu já estou satisfeito com o que tenho.", ele disse e Sakura clareou a garganta. 

"Pense em assuntos do coração...", ela sugeriu e Hsi ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Mas eu sou muito saudável.", ele disse e Sakura balançou a cabeça. 

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Pense em assuntos do amor..." 

"Ah, sim! Boa idéia!", ele disse começando a escrever alguma coisa no papel. Sakura suspirou. Ele era tão ingênuo... Ela lentamente olhou sobre o ombro dele para ver o que ele estava escrevendo. 

'Não quero que meu pai me arranje uma noiva.' 

"Bom pedido. Há pouco tempo você estava muito preocupado com isso, né?", ela comentou e Hsi concordou. 

"Posso ver o que você escreveu?", ele pediu, já que ainda não tinha descoberto qual era o desejo dela e estava curioso. Sakura hesitou. 

"Ahn... Bem... Acho que ...", ela disse incerta e ele rapidamente tirou o papel da mão dela. Ao ver o que estava escrito, ele franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"O que está escrito?", ele perguntou e então Sakura se lembrou de que Hsi Wu não sabia japonês. Ela suspirou aliviada. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo e foi interrompida pela mãe. 

"Sakura-chan, eu achei o restaurante. Por que você e o seu amiguinho não vão pra lá? Devem estar com fome.", ela disse e Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas irritado. 'Amiguinho'? 

"Tudo bem. Vamos, Hsi?", ela disse se virando para ele e Hsi Wu concordou. Ele ainda estava curioso quanto ao pedido dela. Ele podia não saber japonês, mas os kanjis eram quase os mesmos nos dois idiomas e ele tinha certeza de que tinha visto o kanji de 'amor' escrito. Mas ele achou melhor deixar pra lá. 

-/-/-

Bai Tsa tentou suprimir um bocejo. Po Kong olhou para ela e depois para Shendu, que estava com a cabeça baixa. Ela o cutucou no braço. 

"Shendu, tá dormindo?", ela perguntou em voz baixa e ele apenas murmurou algo sobre Mei Liang cozinhar muito mal. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Shendu!", ela chamou um pouco mais alto e ele "acordou" com um pulo. 

"Hã? Quê? O que foi? Onde estou?", ele perguntou mal abrindo os olhos e bocejou. 

"Você estava dormindo!", ela disse. 

"Não estava não...", ele disse se acomodando de novo. 

"Estava sim.", ela disse e estalou ao ver que ele tinha caído no sono de novo. 

"Shendu!", ela quase que gritou e ele novamente acordou com um pulo. 

"Hã? O quê?", ele perguntou. 

"Não durma.", ela ordenou e Shendu esfregou os olhos para tentar se manter acordado. 

"Me deixa em paz. Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui esperando aquela lesma raciocinar? Isso nunca vai acontecer mesmo.", ele disse apontando para Xiao Fung, que estava olhando pensativamente para umas peças em um tabuleiro. Dai Gui estava impacientemente batendo os dedos na mesa e Tso Lan os estava observando atenciosamente. 

"Desiste, Xiao. Você perdeu! O único movimento que você pode fazer é para frente, e fatalmente eu vou ganhar de você.", Dai Gui disse irritado. 

"Nunca se deve desistir. Sempre se deve procurar novos ângulos, novas jogadas, novas estratégias.", Tso Lan disse calmamente. 

"É, mas acontece que quando o jogo começou a lua estava ali no horizonte. Agora ela já está lá em cima e o Xiao Fung ainda não terminou esse jogo idiota.", Shendu disse apontando para a lua, que mal podia ser vista da janela de tão alta que estava. 

"Paciência." 

"A-ha! Já sei!", Xiao anunciou. 

"Até que enfim! Agora move logo a sua peça!", Dai Gui ordenou. 

"Olhem só. Eu não preciso ir só pra frente. Eu posso ir pra esquerda, assim eu como essa peça...", ele disse movendo a peça dele para cima de uma peça de Dai Gui e tirando-a do jogo. O demônio da terra suspirou. 

"Aí eu como a sua última peça desse jeito.", ele disse movendo uma das peças para cima da de Xiao Fung, que encarou o tabuleiro, chocado. 

"Ganhei.", Dai disse. 

"Não, não é possível! Eu pensei nessa jogada por horas!", ele disse colocando as mãos na cabeça. 

"Não seja um mau perdedor, Xiao. Shendu, Bai Tsa, agora são vocês.", Tso Lan disse e os dois irmãos se levantaram pouco entusiasmados. 

-/-/-

Hsi Wu e Sakura estavam no restaurante do festival comendo soba. 

"Sabe, Hsi. Você conhece quase toda a minha família. Mas eu não conheço a sua. Eu só vi alguns dos seus irmãos, mas sempre foi muito rápido e nem deu tempo de saber pelo menos os nomes deles. E os seus pais então... nem sei como são... E você também nunca me disse onde mora.", ela disse enquanto comia o soba. 

"Bom, o meu pai tá aqui no festival, mas ele disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra resolver. E a minha mãe morreu há alguns anos. Eu ainda era pequeno e não me lembro muito bem dela.", ele respondeu. 

"Oh... Sinto muito...", ela disse e Hsi balançou uma das mãos. 

"Tudo bem." 

"E os seus irmãos?" 

"Eles...", Hsi Wu hesitou. 

"Eu não sei... Cada um tem uma personalidade diferente. Nós nem parecemos irmãos.", ele disse. 

"Parece interessante. Eu quero conhecer todos eles.", ela disse e Hsi olhou para o lado, vendo Xiao Fung. 

"Aí está a sua chance.", ele disse sorrindo e Sakura olhou para o demônio do vento. 

"Ele é um dos seus irmãos?", ela perguntou ansiosamente e Hsi concordou. Ele acenou e chamou o irmão, que quando o viu correu para a mesa deles. 

"Sakura, esse é o Xiao Fung. Ele é o terceiro mais novo de nós. Xiao, esta é a Sakura.", Hsi apresentou e os dois se curvaram como cumprimento. 

"Senta com a gente. Eu sempre quis conhecer os irmãos do Hsi.", Sakura disse sorrindo e Xiao imediatamente se sentou e olhou para o irmão. 

"Você paga a conta? Eu tô sem dinheiro nenhum e morrendo de fome.", ele disse e Hsi Wu percebeu o erro que tinha cometido. 

-/-/-

"Não pode fazer esse movimento!", Bai Tsa gritou. 

"Como não? É claro que posso! Você mesma fez esse mesmo movimento há cinco jogadas atrás!", Shendu defendeu. 

"Não, o que eu fiz foi mover a peça do meio pra lateral e assim comer duas peças suas. Você está querendo mover a peça de uma lateral pra outra e comer três peças fazendo uma curva. Não pode fazer isso!" 

"Qual a diferença de passar do meio pra lateral e passar de uma lateral pra outra? Eu tenho crédito, comi cinco peças suas!" 

"De qualquer forma não pode comer três peças fazendo uma curva!" 

"Posso sim! Eu jogo esse jogo há muitos anos e sempre joguei assim! Você é que nem sabe as regras desse jogo!" 

"Sei mais do que você então! Todo mundo sabe que não se pode fazer curvas. Tem que ir reto!" 

"Cala a boca, se eu quiser fazer a curva eu faço a curva! Pronto, comi três peças suas!", ele gritou tirando as três peças do tabuleiro. 

"Não, coloca de volta!", Bai exigiu pegando as três peças de volta e colocando-as no tabuleiro. 

"Não, eu comi essas peças, elas não podem voltar!", ele disse agarrando as peças e os dois ficaram puxando um para cada lado. 

"Já chega! Bai Tsa, o Shendu está certo. Essa jogada é perfeitamente válida quando se tem bastante crédito.", Tso Lan finalmente resolveu interferir. Shendu sorriu vitorioso e Bai relutantemente se sentou de novo para pensar no próximo movimento. 

Po Kong suspirou frustrada. Por que os irmãos dela não podiam ser como Tso Lan, que era sempre calmo e maduro. Mas não, ao invés disso eram todos estúpidos e violentos. Dai Gui, que estava sentado ao lado dela, se aproximou devagar da irmã. 

"Po Kong, eu tenho um plano. Enquanto o Tso Lan está ocupado assistindo ao jogo, eu me aproximo por trás dele e lhe dou uma pancada bem forte na cabeça. Ele vai desmaiar e você vai procurar uma corda pra amarrar ele, enquanto eu procuro um lugar pra esconder ele. Aí a gente se livra deste tormento. O que acha?", ele sugeriu e Po apenas girou os olhos. É, ela estava sozinha... 

-/-/-

"Peraí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi...", Hsi disse interrompendo o irmão. Ele fez uma pausa pra se acalmar. 

"Vocês estavam jogando esse jogo e você perdeu do Dai Gui?!", ele perguntou incrédulo e Xiao encolheu os ombros. 

"Ele teve sorte. O Tso Lan estava ajudando ele o tempo todo.", ele defendeu. 

"Não acredito...", Hsi disse balançando desesperançosamente a cabeça. Xiao se debruçou na mesa para se aproximar mais do irmão. 

"Hsi Wu, você sabe onde estão as noivas dos nossos irmãos?", ele perguntou em voz baixa. 

"Pensei que estivessem com vocês na reunião." 

"Não, só a Mei Liang. Você sabe onde estão as outras?", ele perguntou de novo e Hsi Wu balançou a cabeça. Xiao sorriu satisfeito e chegou ainda mais perto dele. 

"Que tal nós procurarmos elas e fazermos umas brincadeirinhas? Como nos velhos tempos. Essa garotinha também pode ir.", Xiao sugeriu apontando para Sakura. 

"Xiao, você não acha isso infantil?" 

"Mas é que falta muito pouco pra eu ser um adulto oficial, então eu pensei que poderia fazer isso enquanto ainda posso.", Xiao Fung disse voltando a se sentar na cadeira. 

"Adulto oficial?", Sakura perguntou confusa. 

"Não ligue. É coisa dele. Quer dizer maioridade.", Hsi explicou se condenando por ter chamado Xiao Fung para perto deles. 

"Hsi Wu, não acredito no que estou vendo! Devo estar sonhando!", Xiao falou em voz alta de repente. 

"O quê?", Hsi perguntou realmente não se importando. 

"Shendu, Bai Tsa e Dai Gui estão juntos e não estão brigando!", ele anunciou apontando para três pessoas que tinham acabado de entrar no restaurante. Hsi se virou para vê-los e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a cena. 

"É verdade, isso é raro.", ele murmurou e franziu as sobrancelhas. Os irmãos dele estavam sérios, mas não estavam irritados uns com os outros. Eles viram Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung e correram para a mesa deles. 

"Vocês não vão acreditar!", Bai Tsa disse assim que chegou perto deles. 

"O quê? O quê?", Xiao perguntou ansiosamente. 

"Quando todos nós fomos desclassificados do 'torneio' do nosso irmão Tso, estávamos andando pelos corredores do ryokan quando ouvimos uma conversa do nosso pai com a Mei Liang. E...", ela parou e olhou para os dois irmãos. 

"Nós não ouvimos muita coisa, mas descobrimos que logo vai chegar mais uma noiva pra um de vocês.", Shendu continuou e Bai Tsa concordou. Hsi Wu ficou pálido e a expressão Xiao Fung ficou séria. 

"E nós achamos que é pra você, Xiao.", Bai Tsa adicionou. 

"Mas eu nem sou adulto ainda!" 

"E precisa ser? O Shendu tem uma noiva.", Bai disse apontando com a cabeça para o demônio do fogo, que lhe deu um olhar como se quisesse dizer "não precisa ficar repetindo!". Xiao calmamente pegou uma garrafa de sake. 

"Tudo bem, então. Ela não pode ser pior do que o Dhai Jiang... Mas me digam, vocês três estão sem nada pra fazer, né?", ele perguntou olhando maliciosamente para os irmãos de pé. Os três se entreolharam. 

"Bom, na verdade... estamos. Mas por quê?", Bai quis saber. Xiao olhou para Sakura e depois voltou para os irmãos. 

"Vamos fazer aquilo que eu sugeri na reunião. A segunda opção, se lembram?", ele sussurrou e Dai Gui e Shendu sorriram enquanto Bai Tsa parecia incerta. 

"Vamos, Bai Tsa?" 

"Não... Eu vou voltar pro festival.", ela disse se virando e saindo do restaurante. Xiao Fung, Shendu e Dai Gui foram logo depois e Sakura se virou para Hsi Wu. 

"Eles também são seus irmãos?" 

"São sim...", o demônio respondeu com uma total falta de entusiasmo. 

"O que eles foram fazer?", ela perguntou curiosa, imaginando que deveria ser algo realmente divertido. 

"Não sei. E sinceramente nem quero saber. Vamos andar um pouco pelo festival e esquecer essa história toda.", ele disse secamente e Sakura sorriu. 

"Tudo bem." 

-/-/-

"Panatinaikos!", Bai chamou no meio da multidão e acenou para ser vista. O grego acenou de volta e sorriu. 

"Bai Tsa, que bom que você voltou. Eu queria te ver de novo.", ele saudou e Bai bufou. Esse cara tinha uma personalidade irritante, mas de alguma forma ela preferia ficar com ele do que ficar com os irmãos, ou com as noivas deles, ou sozinha sem fazer nada. 

"Você deixou o seu quadro aqui comigo e ele fez muito sucesso. Várias pessoas quiseram comprar. Eu disse que não estava à venda, mas elas insistiram... então eu...", ele disse sorrindo nervosamente, esfregando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça. 

"Você vendeu?" 

"Erh... Vendi...", ele admitiu e Bai Tsa suspirou. 

"Tudo bem.", ela disse calmamente e ele também se sentiu melhor. 

"Vamos. Vamos dar uma olhada no festival.", ela disse se virando. 

"Ah, espera. O dinheiro.", ele lembrou. 

"Não precisa, pode ficar com ele." 

Panatinaikos a encarou surpreso. Se ela estava recusando o dinheiro, talvez ela fosse muito rica. 

-/-/-

"Muito bem irmãos. A única coisa melhor do que matar humanos, é matar humanos e depois pilhá-los.", Xiao disse enquanto o pequeno grupo andava pelos corredores de uma casa de estilo japonês. Ela estava escura e deserta. Shendu bufou. 

"Xiao Fung, não tem ninguém aqui. Aliás, não tem NADA aqui.", ele apontou e Xiao balançou a cabeça. 

"Vocês lembram daquele cara chamado... ahn... Kinotomo Fukijata?", Xiao perguntou e Dai e Shendu se entreolharam e depois olharam para Xiao. 

"Você quer dizer Kinomoto Fujitaka...?", Shendu corrigiu. 

"É, é isso mesmo. Pois é, ele é muito rico. É dono de várias terras lá no Japão. Ele é o organizador deste festival." 

"Nós sabemos disso." 

"Então vocês sabem quais as vantagens em matá-lo, não é?", ele disse esfregando as mãos e lambendo os lábios. 

"Ele está aqui, eu tenho certeza.", ele adicionou. 

"Temos que ser discretos. Se as nossas verdadeiras identidades forem descobertas, o nosso pai vai nos matar.", Shendu lembrou. 

Eles andaram ao longo de um corredor até chegarem em um quarto no fundo. Eles abriram um pouco a porta cuidadosamente de forma que primeiro vissem o que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto. Estava muito escuro, e inicialmente eles só ouviram uns gemidos e alguns gritos abafados. Era um homem e uma mulher. 

"Ei, acho que alguém chegou aqui antes da gente. Parece que já estão matando o cara e a mulher dele.", Xiao disse franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

"Não é a mulher dele. Eu vi ela no restaurante.", Shendu disse empurrando Xiao para ver dentro do quarto. 

"E daí? Vamos entrar e matar quem está matando eles. E se eles ainda estiverem vivos, matamos eles também.", Dai disse empurrando Shendu. Xiao empurrou os dois e Shendu o empurrou. Depois de um tempo, eles finalmente conseguiram encontrar uma boa posição de forma que os três podiam olhar para dentro do quarto. 

Havia um futon e muitas cobertas por toda parte. Ao contrário do que eles tinham pensado, só havia duas pessoas no quarto. Um homem e uma mulher, e os dois estavam deitados no futon e quase todos cobertos. Eles não estavam parados. 

"O que eles estão fazendo?", Shendu perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas confuso. 

"Acho que o homem está matando a mulher.", Xiao tentou adivinhar e Dai apenas encarou a cena. 

"Mas não estou vendo nenhum sangue...", Shendu comentou olhando ao redor. 

"E eu nunca vi alguém matar uma pessoa desse jeito.", ele disse olhando de novo para a cena, que estava ficando cada vez mais frenética. 

"Olha, pode parecer estranho, mas eu acho que ela está gostando.", Xiao disse começando a sorrir enquanto os gemidos aumentaram. Dai estalou impaciente. 

"Vamos matar os dois logo de uma vez!", ele disse e os dois concordaram, decididos. Dai abriu a porta violentamente, para que eles pudessem entrar e fossem imediatamente notados pelas duas pessoas. E realmente foram. O casal afastou os cobertores para que eles pudessem ver quem tinha entrado e os seus olhares demonstravam surpresa. Porém, os demônios estavam muito mais surpresos com o que viram... 

-/-/-

Hsi Wu e Sakura estavam observando o lago e o reflexo da lua nele. Os vaga-lumes ainda estavam voando por lá, e o céu estava lindamente estrelado. Realmente, uma cena muito romântica. E Hsi Wu ainda se sentia estranho, mas de certa forma confortável com a companhia de Sakura. 

Eles tinham se conhecido apenas há poucos meses. O pai de Sakura era um importante membro da nobreza do Japão, e a família deles era muito rica. A mãe dela era especialista na arte de ikebana, e vinha de uma família muito tradicional. Sakura e os pais tinham vindo à China para preparar este festival e o pai dela também tinha alguns assuntos políticos pra resolver. Ele deveria ter ido ver Yan Kwang, o lorde da região sul, mas ele tinha desaparecido faz alguns meses e só tinha deixado alguns amigos de confiança para tomar conta do lugar. Disse ele antes de partir que estava indo para o sul para cuidar de assuntos importantes e que voltaria logo. Yan deixou os pais de Liu Yue e alguns feiticeiros no lugar dele. 

De repente, um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, causando calafrios na espinha. Algum dia ele teria que voltar para Hong Kong e ela teria que voltar para o Japão. Sakura percebeu a preocupação dele. 

"O que foi, Hsi?", ela perguntou e Hsi Wu despertou de seus pensamentos. 

"É que... O que vai acontecer quando você tiver que voltar para o Japão?", ele perguntou encolhendo os ombros. 

"Ah, não se preocupe, Hsi. O meu pai vem sempre aqui. Nós vamos nos ver de novo.", ela assegurou. 

"Mas eu não moro aqui. Logo eu também vou ter que voltar pra minha casa..." 

"Onde você mora, então?", ela quis saber. 

"Em Hong Kong...", ele respondeu e Sakura sorriu. 

"Melhor ainda. O meu pai tinha mesmo que ir pra lá falar com um tal de Yan Kwang.", ela disse despreocupada e Hsi gelou ao ouvir o nome do pai. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo mas foi interrompido por Sakura. 

"Eu soube que ele é um demônio... O que você acha dos demônios, Hsi?", ela perguntou com um tom de voz diferente agora. 

"Eu..." 

"Eu os odeio!", ela disse firmemente e parecia que estava tentando conter um imenso ódio dentro de si. Hsi Wu a encarou sem saber o que dizer. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, talvez ele até a matasse por tamanha insolência. Mas Sakura... ele não sabia por que, mas por um momento chegou a lamentar por ele ser um demônio. 

"Mas... por quê?", ele perguntou nervosamente. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas irritada, fitando o horizonte como se neste exato momento pudesse ver o motivo de seu ódio. 

"Porque eles mataram o meu irmão!", ela disse apertando os punhos dela e Hsi Wu se retraiu. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa a favor dos demônios, mas ele mesmo já tinha matado vários humanos apenas por prazer. Agora ele parecia se arrepender disso. 

"Eu-", os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e pararam. 

"Fala, o que você ia dizer?", Hsi perguntou. 

"Não, fala você primeiro.", Sakura disse. 

"Não, eu não ia falar nada muito importante. Pode falar, eu faço questão.", Hsi insistiu e Sakura hesitou um pouco. Ela olhou Hsi profundamente nos olhos. 

"É que-", ela começou mas foi interrompida pela mãe, que apareceu de repente atrás deles. 

"Sakura-chan, já está tarde. Vamos procurar o seu pai e voltar pro hotel. Sayonara, Hsi-kun.", ela disse se curvando educadamente para Hsi Wu, que retribuiu o cumprimento. A mãe dela se afastou e Sakura esperou um momento. Ela se virou para Hsi Wu e sorriu, se aproximando do rosto dele e lhe dando um beijo. 

"Tchau.", ela disse docemente e foi atrás da mãe. Hsi Wu a encarou até que ele não pudesse mais vê-la. Esse negócio de beijo de despedida estava se tornando um hábito dela, e ele tinha certeza de que despedidas com toques físicos não eram comuns no Japão. Será que isso tinha algum significado especial? 


	10. A Despedida

Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de dizer que eu ia mudar todo o enredo desta fic, mas como todo mundo disse que antes estava bom, eu resolvi manter a história. Só que eu esqueci de muitos detalhes, então eu vou apenas adicionar essas cenas esquecidas... o que não significa que a história anterior não esteja sujeita a pequenas mudanças!¬¬ Ah, pois é... Eu modifiquei o final deste capítulo. Mas é que algumas cenas ficariam um pouco confusas se eu não tivesse feito isso. Gomen ne! -_-""" 

Este capítulo é meio inútil, as coisas importantes estão muito implícitas, mas... bem, é como é... 

_"É como é."_

De qualquer forma, eu agradeço a todos que me apoiaram! 

***** 

**Capítulo 10: A Despedida**

Hsi Wu acordou em sua cama. Ainda era cedo e ele já podia ouvir os gritos dos demônios. Eles, como sempre, estavam discutindo. Hsi Wu não tinha mais encontrado nenhum dos irmãos depois que eles foram embora do restaurante. Ele tinha sido o primeiro a chegar em casa e foi direto dormir. Agora ele acordava com os gritos insanos dos irmãos dele. 

Ele se levantou pouco entusiasmado e se lembrou de que hoje era o que a família conhecia como 'o dia de cozinha da Mei'. Era um dia do mês que Mei tinha escolhido para dispensar todos os cozinheiros do palácio para que ela mesma preparasse as refeições. Porém, todos concordavam que esse dia deveria se chamar 'o dia da indigestão', mas eles acharam que isso não seria adequado – e saudável! Já não bastava estar sofrendo com os efeitos da comida dela, ter que sofrer com a fúria dela por causa da provocação seria uma tortura muito grande... 

Ele desceu e todos estavam reunidos na sala de jantar, exceto Tchang Zu, Shii Nah, Yan Kwang e Lehn Wuong. A discussão era entre Mei Liang e Bai Tsa. A demônio da água insistia que Mei estava colocando muito tempero e Mei não queria ouvir nenhuma crítica. 

Hsi olhou para os irmãos. Todos estavam desanimados, principalmente Shendu, que já parecia estar sofrendo com a comida da noiva. Ele sempre era obrigado a servir de cobaia para ela, e a expressão no rosto dele não era nem um pouco encorajadora. Os únicos que conseguiam 'suportar' a comida dela eram Xiao Fung e Po Kong, embora a demônio da montanha fosse um pouco mais tolerante do que o irmão. 

"Bom dia.", Hsi cumprimentou e todos responderam, menos Mei e Bai, que ainda estavam discutindo, e Shendu, que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Hsi Wu franziu as sobrancelhas, geralmente ele não chegava a esse ponto. 

"Shendu, você está bem?", ele perguntou. 

"É que hoje a Mei Liang resolveu inventar uma receita nova. E o Shendu foi a principal cobaia dela.", Tso Lan respondeu já que parecia que o dragão não sabia nem onde estava. 

"Receita nova...?", Hsi confirmou estremecendo e Tso Lan concordou. 

"É, ela chama de 'O Ensopado Mix Surpresa da Mei'...", Tso adicionou e Hsi Wu engoliu. 

"'Mix Surpresa'?", ele repetiu com dificuldade. Ele definitivamente não gostava dessas duas palavras quando se tratava de uma comida feita pela Mei. 

"Tá pronto!", Mei anunciou e Bai cruzou os braços irritada e relutantemente se sentou. 

"Pessoal, hoje vocês vão experimentar uma coisa diferente e deliciosa. Eu apresento a vocês 'O Ensopado Mix Surpresa da Mei'!", ela disse alegremente, colocando no centro da mesa uma tigela gigante com um líquido roxo-esverdeado borbulhante, com um cheiro enjoadíssimo, e com fumaça saindo. 

Ela serviu o ensopado para cada um, e todos perceberam que parecia que algum ser vivo mutante estava nadando pelo ensopado. Hsi usou o hashi (chopsticks, ou pauzinhos) e ergueu uma coisa que parecia uma cebola, só que era violeta e estava se mexendo. Ele lentamente colocou de volta no ensopado e respirou fundo para não ficar enjoado. 

"Hã... Mei Liang... O que tem nesse ensopado?", Bai perguntou cutucando a 'carne' com o hashi e Mei colocou as mãos na cintura. 

"Por que você acha que se chama 'Mix Surpresa'? É _surpresa_, eu só digo no final. Menos o ingrediente secreto. Isso eu não conto de jeito nenhum.", ela disse orgulhosamente. 

Shendu estava tremendo tanto que mal conseguia segurar o hashi. Na tentativa de não olhar para o ensopado, ele olhou para o outro lado da mesa e viu Xiao Fung comendo a 'carne' que parecia ainda estar viva. Os outros irmãos também o observaram atentamente e Mei estava ansiosa para ver a reação dele. 

"Está médio. Eu não sei o que você colocou aqui, mas acho que ficaria melhor se você o tivesse matado primeiro.", ele comentou e Mei sorriu. 

"Bom, não deve ser tão ruim quanto parece...", Dai murmurou e todos concordaram lentamente. Parecia que Dhai Jiang tinha gostado mais do que Xiao Fung. Depois de um longo e torturante tempo, todos eles finalmente tinham acabado de comer. A esta altura, a maioria deles já achava que seria melhor se eles nunca descobrissem do que era feito o ensopado, mas Xiao ainda estava muito curioso. 

"Agora que nós já acabamos, você pode dizer quais são os ingredientes desse ensopado?", ele perguntou e Mei sorriu, cruzando os braços. 

"Tirando o ingrediente secreto, ele é feito de lodo do pântano, saliva de enguia, tripas de rã, coração de cobra, teias de aranhas e vermes. Quanto maior a variação deles, melhor. Eu soube que isso é muito bom pra pele.", ela respondeu e Dhai Jiang lambeu os lábios. 

"Bem que eu achei o gosto familiar. É muito bom, Mei. Parabéns.", ele elogiou. 

"Hohohohohoho, você ia ficar surpreso com o ingrediente secreto. Não tem nem comparação com o resto.", ela disse e Shendu estava literalmente verde. 

"Mei Liang...", Tso Lan chamou. 

"Sim?" 

"Sabe que, exceto pelo ingrediente secreto, esses ingredientes são exatamente os mesmos de um feitiço para atrair animais...?" 

"O quê?", ela perguntou confusa e então pareceu ter entendido algo. "Mas então... aquilo não era um livro de receitas?!" 

"Você disse que o ensopado era seu!", Xiao lembrou apontando para ela. 

"Com o meu ingrediente secreto, ele passa a ser meu.", ela defendeu cruzando os braços. 

"Peraí! Como assim 'atrair animais'?", Hsi Wu perguntou preocupado. Mei Liang e Tso Lan se entreolharam. 

-/-/-

Agora era hora do almoço, mas Hsi Wu não pretendia almoçar. Aliás, ele não pretendia comer nada por muito tempo. Ele ainda sentia náuseas só de pensar naquele líquido roxo-esverdeado, borbulhando, fumegando... O estômago dele doía como nunca antes e o quarto dele estava infestado de todas as espécies de pássaros possíveis. De vez em quando um deles vinha para perto de Hsi Wu, que tinha que espantá-lo com a mão. 

Ele finalmente resolveu se levantar e sair. Ele abriu a porta devagar para se certificar de que Mei Liang não estava por perto. Felizmente não havia ninguém, e ele pôde caminhar tranqüilamente por todo o palácio, com um monte pássaros o seguindo. Estava tudo muito quieto, e estranhamente Mei Liang não estava em lugar nenhum. Hsi foi até a biblioteca e viu Tso Lan. Ele já esperava isso. 

"Tso Lan...", ele saudou e Tso ergueu a cabeça do livro que estava lendo. 

"Hsi Wu. Se sente melhor?", ele perguntou e Hsi concordou com a cabeça. 

"Um pouco. Onde estão todos? O palácio está deserto.", ele quis saber. 

"Nosso pai ainda não voltou, Mei e Liu foram comprar uns remédios, Dhai Jiang está procurando por Bai, que está fugindo dele, Shendu provavelmente está dormindo no quarto dele e eu não sei onde estão Po Kong, Dai Gui e Xiao Fung.", ele respondeu enquanto enxotava alguns roedores que o estavam rodeando. Ele também ainda estava sofrendo os efeitos do feitiço. Hsi olhou ao redor, observando que estavam faltando vários livros na biblioteca. 

"O que aconteceu com todos os livros que estavam aqui?", ele perguntou apontando para uma estante quase vazia e teve que enxotar um pássaro que quis aproveitar a posição do demônio para pousar no braço dele. 

"O Shendu levou.", Tso respondeu e voltou a ler o livro. 

"O Shendu?", Hsi perguntou não acreditando. O demônio do fogo nunca tinha sido do tipo que gostava de ler livros, e agora ele pegou quase uma estante inteira. 

"É. Ele ultimamente tem vindo muito aqui pegar livros de magia.", Tso respondeu e Hsi ficou pensativo por um tempo. Livros de magia? O que Shendu estava tramando? 

-/-/-

Hsi Wu caminhou lentamente até o quarto de Shendu. A porta estava um pouco aberta e ele a abriu cuidadosamente. O quarto estava uma bagunça, havia livros e pergaminhos por todos os lados. Hsi Wu teve que se esforçar para não tropeçar em nada, já que quase não se via o chão de tanta coisa que havia jogada nele. 

Shendu estava dormindo em sua cama. Ao lado dele na cama havia um livro bem grosso, e Hsi se aproximou para ver o que tinha nele. 

Ele viu uma gravura com os doze animais do zodíaco chinês, e o livro contava histórias e lendas sobre eles. Ao lado dele também havia um livro de magia. Hsi deu uma olhada rápida, era um feitiço de transferência. Hsi franziu as sobrancelhas. 'Feitiço de transferência'? O que ele pretendia fazer com isso? E o que isso tinha a ver com os animais do zodíaco chinês. 

O demônio do fogo pareceu que ia acordar e Hsi Wu achou melhor sair do quarto e perguntar para Tso Lan o que estava acontecendo. Na certa ele saberia responder. 

-/-/-

Infelizmente para o demônio do céu, Tso Lan estava muito ocupado conversando com o pai deles, que tinha acabado de voltar. Hsi viu que eles tinham expressões sérias e achou melhor não interferir na conversa, mas só por curiosidade se escondeu atrás da parede do corredor e os observou quietamente. 

"...e lembre-se de avisar aos outros. Eu sei que todos estavam querendo voltar.", Yan Kwang disse e Tso Lan concordou com a cabeça. 

"Tudo bem, eu vou avisá-los agora mesmo." 

Hsi Wu se retraiu ao ver o irmão mais velho se aproximando e recuou alguns passos para parecer que estava acabando de chegar. 

"Hsi Wu, você ouviu o que o nosso pai acabou de falar?", o demônio da lua perguntou assim que o viu e Hsi balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho uma boa notícia pra você. O nosso pai finalmente decidiu voltar para Hong Kong." 

Hsi Wu arregalou os olhos e não disse nada. Voltar para Hong Kong? Agora? Justo agora?! 

"Nós vamos voltar pra Hong Kong???", Bai Tsa perguntou despertando Hsi Wu de seus pensamentos e ele se virou para vê-la acompanhada de Dhai Jing – e visivelmente irritada com isso. 

"Isso mesmo. Partiremos amanhã.", Tso Lan disse. 

"Até que enfim! Liberdade! Não é ótimo, Hsi? Vamos poder andar nas nossas verdadeiras formas o dia todo de novo!", a demônio da água comemorou, mas Hsi Wu apertou os punhos um pouco revoltado. "O que foi, Hsi? Não está feliz em voltar?", Bai perguntou se acalmando. 

"Por que nós vamos voltar tão cedo?", Hsi Wu perguntou e os três demônios o encararam. 

"É que o embaixador Takahashi Fujitaka foi assassinado ontem à noite, então o nosso pai não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui e-", Tso Lan respondeu mas foi interrompido pelo irmão mais novo. 

"Como é que é??? Takahashi Fujitaka?? Não é o pai da Sakura??" 

"É, é ele mesmo." 

Hsi Wu ficou em silêncio totalmente chocado. O pai de Sakura tinha sido assassinado! Claro que ele sempre foi alvo de atentados, já que era um político importante, mas ainda assim Hsi se sentia estranho. Como a garota estaria se sentindo neste exato momento? 

Bai piscou os olhos em confusão e então sorriu astutamente, colocando as mãos na cintura. 

"Ahá, já sei porque você está assim... É porque mataram o pai da sua namoradinha, não é?", ela disse divertida e o abraçou. "Você está com peninha dela, não está?", ela disse afinando a voz para zombar dele e Hsi Wu a empurrou. 

"Me deixa em paz!", ele exigiu e saiu correndo. 

"Hsi Wu!" 

"O quê que tá acontecendo?", Po Kong perguntou entrando no quarto com Xiao Fung, que foi atropelado pelo demônio do céu. 

Todos o fitaram indo embora totalmente confusos. Tso Lan olhou seriamente para Bai Tsa e esta franziu as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços. 

"O quê? Eu só tava brincando!" 

"Minha doce Bai-chan! Você é tão boa para entender os sentimentos dos outros! Quem iria desconfiar que o seu irmãozinho Hsi Wu gostava de uma humana...?", Dhai Jiang elogiou abraçando a noiva, que gelou, ficando pálida, e então apertou um punho com força. 

"SAI DAQUIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*PUNCH* 

-/-/-

Tso Lan reuniu o resto dos demônios para lhes dar a notícia de que iam voltar para Hong Kong. Xiao Fung, Dai Gui e Shendu não pareciam surpresos, mas apenas sorriram em vitória, fazendo Bai Tsa apertar os olhos, desconfiada. 

"Vocês não acham estranho que não tenha sobrado quase nada do tal Takahashi? Acho que isso não foi obra de um ser humano...", Bai Tsa comentou encarando os três irmãos e Xiao Fung concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. 

"É porque não foi mesm- Ai!", ele gemeu quando Dai o acotovelou. 

"Então foram vocês que mataram o Takahashi?", Po Kong concluiu. 

"É, foi a gente.", Xiao admitiu depois de se certificar que Dai e Shendu não fariam nada contra ele. 

"Eu já desconfiava.", Tso Lan disse em voz baixa. 

"Que horror...", Liu Yue murmurou, apesar de não aparentar nenhuma expressão de choque. 

"Perfeito! Agora vou poder ver a terra natal da minha querida Bai-chan.", Dhai Jiang – com um olho roxo – disse alegremente e os olhos vermelhos de Bai Tsa brilharam. 

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!!!!!!", ela exigiu se preparando para atacá-lo, mas Tso Lan e Liu Yue conseguiram detê-la. 

"Olha só, a 'Bai-chan' está nervosinha...", Shendu murmurou zombando e Xiao tentou prender o riso. 

"Bai-chan...!", ele disse e ele, Shendu e Dai Gui começaram a rir. 

"Grrr!!!" Bai Tsa pulou em cima deles para surrá-los. 

Dhai Jiang suspirou apaixonadamente. 

"Ela é tão forte..." 

-/-/-

Sakura saiu do ryoukan pelos fundos e caminhou até uma árvore em frente a um lago. Ela suspirou e se recostou à árvore, retraindo-se ao ouvir o som de algo pesado caindo no chão. Ela olhou para trás assustada e viu que era Hsi Wu que tinha caído. 

"Hsi?" 

"O-Oi, Sakura...", ele disse nervosamente se levantando. 

"Onde você estava?" 

"N-Na... árvore..." 

"Na árvore?", ela confirmou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

"É, é que eu queria... falar com você..." 

"Tudo bem." 

Hsi começou a se sentir quente e completamente incapaz de falar. Sakura percebeu algo e colocou a mão na testa dele. 

"Você está bem, Hsi? Está todo vermelho.", ela comentou e Hsi Wu a afastou. 

"Eu estou bem!", ele disse segurando firmemente os pulsos da garota e encarando-a profundamente nos olhos. Isso o fez se sentir nervoso de novo e ele desviou o olhar, largando-a e balançou a cabeça. "Isso é inútil.", ele murmurou para si mesmo e ela o olhou em confusão. 

"O quê?" 

Ele ficou de costas para ela, fitando o horizonte e apertando os punhos em determinação. Afinal, por que ele estava tão nervoso? Não havia nenhum motivo para se sentir embaraçado na frente dessa mortal! 

"Olha, eu só vim aqui dizer que amanhã eu vou voltar pra Hong Kong.", ele disse rapidamente e Sakura se aproximou dele. 

"Então veio aqui pra se despedir?", ela concluiu e pegou a mão dele. "Obrigada.", ela disse ficando de frente para o demônio do céu enquanto apertava a sua mão e os dois se encararam mais uma vez. Hsi ficou sem saber o que fazer de novo e a garota aproximou o rosto dela do dele. Ele já sabia no que isso ia dar e franziu as sobrancelhas irritado. 

"Não! Pára com isso!", ele exigiu libertando a mão dele e segurando-a pelos ombros para afastá-la. 

"Isso o quê?", ela perguntou inocentemente e ele apertou os olhos. 

"Não me toque! Você não tem esse direito!", ele chiou se controlando para manter o seu disfarce humano e a empurrou. Ele se virou e saiu correndo, enquanto a garota pôde apenas fitá-lo indo embora, confusa. 

Sakura se levantou e ouviu uma risada baixa próxima a ela, encostada à árvore.. 

"Quem está aí?" 

"Não ligue, ele só é tímido...", Bai Tsa disse dando um passo à frente e sendo iluminada pelos raios de sol, revelando a sua forma humana. 

"Você é... irmã do Hsi?" 

Bai Tsa concordou com a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente. Ela não pretendia prejudicar o irmão, mas mesmo assim isto seria muito divertido. 

**Continua...**


	11. Planos

Aos leitores antigos desta fic, eu peço desculpas pelas grandes alterações neste capítulo... O próximo também vai estar bem modificado, mas depois eu tento manter o original. E de agora em diante, eu vou aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos. 

***** 

**Capítulo 11: Planos**

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas desconfiada. Bai Tsa a tinha convidado para se sentar em um tronco caído em frente ao lago para que elas conversassem. Sakura nunca tinha conhecido os irmãos de Hsi muito bem, mas houve vezes em que ela pôde vê-los zombando de Hsi Wu, ou batendo nele, ou fazendo-o de escravo, entre outras coisas sórdidas. 

Bai Tsa a observou por um tempo e percebeu a expressão de desconfiança de Sakura. Ela então achou que precisaria fazer a garota ter mais confiança nela. Ela só precisava atingir o ponto fraco dessa humana. 

"Sinto muito pelo seu pai.", ela disse de repente, tentando deixar de sorrir para melhorar o seu fingimento. Como Sakura não se permitiu olhar para a mulher, não percebeu como a outra ainda sorria. 

"Até parece...", Sakura murmurou irritada. 

"Não, é sério." Bai Tsa colocou a mão no ombro dela. "Eu sei como se sente, porque a minha mãe também morreu quando eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade." 

Sakura relaxou um pouco e finalmente ousou olhar para Bai Tsa. 

"Isso é verdade?" 

"É, e na época eu fiquei muito triste. Mas depois passa, e você se sente melhor." 

"Sua mãe também foi pega traindo o seu pai com um qualquer e depois foi devorada e pilhada?", Sakura perguntou e Bai Tsa se retraiu. 

"Hã... não, eu... digo, ela... Bom, foi quase isso!", Bai Tsa disse nervosamente e Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E-Ela foi... uhn... espancada até a morte por um bando de ladrões.", Bai Tsa disse e Sakura a olhou com compaixão. 

"Que horror, coitadinha dela..." 

"Pois é...", Bai Tsa disse com um tom choroso e enxugando lágrimas fingidas dos olhos. "Foi mesmo horrível, eles realmente acabaram com ela.", Bai Tsa adicionou e sem querer imaginou a cena de uma mulher qualquer com a cara toda distorcida, sorrindo e mostrando-se banguela. Era uma cena até engraçada, e Bai Tsa tentou suprimir uma gargalhada, mas não conseguiu. 

Sakura a olhou, confusa. 

"Hã... O que é tão engraçado?", Sakura perguntou lentamente e Bai Tsa ainda estava tentando se controlar, ao mesmo tempo em que se xingava mentalmente por estar arruinando o próprio plano. 

"Hahaha, na- nada, não... pfff- Ahahahahahaha!! É só a emoção! Quando fico triste, começo a rir! Hohohohoho!!! Devia ter me visto no enterro dela, tive um ataque de riso! Bwahahahaha!!!" 

Sakura se afastou dela no tronco e achou que a irmã de Hsi Wu era ainda mais estranha do que ela tinha pensado. 

"Hã... Preciso ir-", Sakura disse e Bai Tsa imediatamente parou de rir e a puxou de volta. 

"Espera! Vamos conversar!" 

"O que é agora?" 

Bai Tsa respirou fundo, finalmente se acalmando e pensou bem em como ia começar. 

"O Hsi já te contou que nós vamos voltar pra Hong Kong?" 

Sakura concordou com a cabeça quietamente. 

"Sabe, ele deve estar muito triste. O Hsi simplesmente odeia despedidas, principalmente de você, que tem sido uma amiga tão boa pra ele. Ele é muito tímido e geralmente não faz amizades." 

"Eu também não queria me despedir dele. Eu queria muito que nós continuássemos sendo amigos, mas acho que nunca mais vamos nos ver.", Sakura disse e abaixou a cabeça tristemente. "E acho que ele vai acabar se esquecendo de mim..." 

Um brilho malicioso piscou nos olhos de Bai e ela envolveu os ombros da garota com o braço, aproximando-a de si. 

"Posso sugerir algo, então?" 

-/-/-

Mei Liang estava sozinha em seu quarto, guardando os seus pertences. Ao contrário das outras noivas, ela era de Hong Kong, e voltar para lá era ótimo. Principalmente porque ela acreditava que finalmente poderia pôr o seu plano em prática. 

Ela ouviu a porta se abrir e se virou lentamente para ver quem tinha acabado de entrar. Shendu se aproximou dela lentamente, estava segurando três livros e estava na sua forma humana, mas seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos. 

"O que foi? Você parece irritado.", ela perguntou sorrindo sarcasticamente. 

"E estou, eu não agüento mais ficar nesta forma humana desprezível!" 

"Agora falta pouco, logo estaremos em Hong Kong. Você pegou os livros certos?" 

"Sim, são estes aqui." 

"Eram só dois livros. O que é esse terceiro?" 

"É um livro que eu peguei quando eu, Xiao Fung e Dai Gui estávamos pilhando aquele Takahashi. Está todo em japonês, mas acho que consigo encontrar um dicionário." 

Mei Liang franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"Então você mudou de planos de novo?" 

"Não, só estou incrementando." 

Ela se virou e voltou a guardar as coisas dela. 

"E o que eu vou ter que fazer agora, então?" 

"Nada mais, apenas aquilo que já combinamos. Quando eu traduzir este livro, vamos saber o que temos fazer." 

-/-/-

"Ai, droga! Eu tô atrasada!", Bai Tsa murmurou para si mesma enquanto andava apressadamente. 

"Atrasada pra quê?", uma voz perguntou atrás dela e Bai pulou de susto, então se virou para ver Xiao Fung. 

"Xiao?", ela perguntou e então franziu as sobrancelhas irritada. "Não me assuste mais desse jeito!" 

"Mas foi você que me assustou primeiro.", ele disse cinicamente. 

"O quê?", ela perguntou confusa. 

"Você sabe que a nossa mãe não morreu espancada, não é?", ele perguntou e ela bufou. 

"É claro que sei, eu não sou idiota!" 

"Então por que disse que ela morreu espancada?" 

"Porque eu precisava- Ei, você estava me espionando?!" 

"Quem? Eu? Não, eu só tava te procurando e por um acaso ouvi o que você tava dizendo." 

"Hmph. É que eu precisava fazer aquela garotinha acreditar que nós duas passamos por situações parecidas. Assim ela vai confiar mais em mim." 

Xiao Fung encolheu os ombros. 

"De qualquer forma, foi uma falta de respeito. Quando o nosso pai souber-" 

"ELE NÃO VAI SABER DE NADA PORQUE VOCÊ VAI FICAR DE BOCA FECHADA!!!!" 

"Mas-" 

"MAS O QUÊ?!?!?!" 

"Olha só aquilo!", Xiao disse apontando para algo atrás da irmã e ela se virou para ver o que era. Não havia nada de especial e ela se virou apenas para ver o irmão já a uma certa distância. 

"Ahahahahaha!! Bobona!!", ele zombou e os olhos de Bai Tsa brilharam vermelhos. Ela deu um super-salto e aterrissou bem em cima dele, e a pancadaria seguiu por alguns minutos. 

"Seu sapo idiota e nojento!!!", ela gritou chutando e socando o pobre Xiao quando uma voz gentil a chamou. 

"Bai..." 

"QUE É???????", ela perguntou furiosamente se virando e gelou quando viu Panatinaikos. 

"O que está fazendo?", ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça confuso e Bai Tsa ainda teve que se esforçar para sair do estado de choque. 

"Hã... Quê?" Ela olhou para si mesma e para o irmão e viu que estava em cima dele, e ele estava todo amassado, caído no chão. Ela gritou de surpresa e imediatamente saltou de cima dele, sorrindo nervosamente. "Ah, eu... só tava fazendo uma massagem no meu irmãozinho! P-Primeiro... eu fiz do jeito tradicional... depois tentei aquela massagem japonesa em que você tem que pisar na vít- digo, no paciente, sabe?" 

"Ah, bom trabalho. Acho que ele está bem relaxado.", ele disse olhando para Xiao imóvel no chão. 

"É, hehehe, ele tá...", ela disse cruzando os braços nas costas e se obrigando a continuar sorrindo. 

"Bai Tsa, eu queria falar com você.", Panatinaikos disse mudando de assunto e ela piscou. 

"Agora? Não dá pra ser depois? Eu tô com um pouco de pressa agora." 

"Eu também, e é por isso que eu vim te procurar.", ele disse e pegou na mão dela. "Por favor, eu prometo que vai ser rápido.", ele pediu e Bai Tsa suspirou pesadamente. 

"Tá, tá bom! Vamos logo com isso, então.", ela disse e ele a puxou para longe de Xiao. 

"Sabe o que é, amanhã eu vou ter que voltar pra Grécia." 

Bai Tsa piscou e então se virou. 

"Tudo bem, boa viagem.", ela disse friamente e ele a segurou pelo pulso. 

"Espera, eu quero te dar uma coisa!", ele disse rapidamente e então pensou um pouco. "Ou melhor, duas coisas." 

A já impaciente demônio da água viu que ele não a deixaria em paz enquanto ela não ouvisse tudo o que ele tinha a dizer. Ela girou os olhos antes de se virar para ele de novo e colocou as mãos na cintura. 

"E o que é, então?" 

O grego pegou uma bolsa que estava perto de uma árvore, no chão, e que Bai Tsa nem tinha reparado. Ele voltou com um objeto com o formato de uma tábua, embrulhado com um pano branco. Ele tirou o pano e mostrou o quadro que ele tinha pintado do Monte Olimpo. 

"Quero que fique com isto.", ele disse oferecendo o quadro para ela e Bai Tsa estava um pouco incerta a respeito disso. 

"Hã... eu acho que não." 

"Por favor, fique com ele." 

"Eu não posso aceitar, foi você que pintou então-" 

"Eu faço questão." 

Bai Tsa suspirou de novo e tirou o quadro das mãos dele quase que violentamente. 

"Tá, eu fico com ele! Pronto!" 

Ele sorriu agradecido e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. 

"E qual é a segunda coisa?", ela perguntou curiosa e ele a olhou profundamente nos olhos, então tocou no rosto dela e delicadamente puxou a cabeça dela para perto dele. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que os seus lábios tocassem nos dela. Bai Tsa arregalou os olhos, inicialmente chocada, mas depois irritada. 

'Como se atreve, seu mortal imundo?!', ela pensou enquanto sentiu sua mão direita tremer de raiva e no momento seguinte levou essa mesma mão ao rosto dele. 

Bai Tsa viu a face esquerda do homem ficar vermelha por causa do forte tapa que ela tinha acabado de dar, mas ele não parecia ligar para isso. Ela olhou ainda confusa para ele e de repente Panatinaikos se ajoelhou em frente a ela, e pegou a sua mão de novo. 

"Bai Tsa, você quer se casar comigo?", ele perguntou e o queixo a demônio da água caiu no chão. "Bai Tsa, eu te amo desde a primeira vez em que te vi! Eros te escolheu para ser a minha amada e está na hora de nós cumprirmos o nosso destino.", ele disse e Bai franziu as sobrancelhas, soltando a mão dela e bufando em desprezo. 

"Seu tolo...", ela resmungou e se virou para ir embora. 

"Mas Bai Tsa, por acaso eu não a agrado?", ele perguntou se levantando rapidamente. 

"Não me faça rir. Você só é um pouco melhor do que a maioria dos meus irmãos. Além disso, eu não pretendo me casar tão cedo, já tenho problemas demais nessa área." 

O homem a observou se afastando lentamente e apertou os punhos em determinação. 

"Eu prometo me esforçar pra me tornar um homem digno de você, Bai Tsa! Eu juro por Zeus!", ele gritou e ela apenas o ignorou. Depois de poucos minutos, ela olhou discretamente para trás e viu que ele já tinha ido embora. Ela olhou para o quadro em suas mãos e ficou um pouco vermelha ao se lembrar do recente beijo. Ela então balançou a cabeça e olhou para o sol. 

"Ahh, eu não tenho muito tempo!" 

-/-/-

"Posso entrar, pai?", Po Kong perguntou abrindo a porta de uma das salas do palácio, onde Yan Kwang estava meditando. 

"Pode entrar, minha filha. Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você.", ele respondeu abrindo os olhos. Po Kong entrou e fechou a porta, depois se sentou em frente a ele. 

"Sim?" 

"Você pode falar primeiro.", Yan permitiu e ela ainda hesitou um pouco. Ela tinha certeza de que ele, na verdade, estava querendo prometê-la a alguém, como tinha feito com quase todos os irmãos dela. 

"É que no festival, eu estava conversando com a filha do embaixador Takahashi e ela disse que eu poderia ir para o Japão quando eles voltassem. E o senhor já tinha dito que eu podia ir, já faz anos que eu estou querendo ir pra lá..." Ela parou de falar enquanto observava a expressão fria do pai. 

'Ai, acho que ele não gostou da idéia...', ela pensou suando frio e ele se levantou, fazendo-a se retrair. 

"Japão?", ele perguntou calmamente e ela olhou incerta para ele. 

"Hã... é." 

"É isso!", ele exclamou em voz alta e ela deu um pulo de susto. 

"Isso o quê?!" 

"Eu permito que você vá ao Japão, minha filha!" 

"Permite?" 

"Sim, vá e se divirta bastante. Aliás, eu tenho um amigo no Japão. Ele também é um demônio e tem um palácio bem espaçoso que vai servir pra você." 

De repente, Po Kong se sentiu arrependida de ter falado sobre isso. O seu pai estava planejando algo e ela sabia que isso não era bom. Ela temeu que fosse acabar como Shendu ou Bai Tsa. 

-/-/-

Bai Tsa riu em voz baixa enquanto levava nas mãos um enorme machado, dois frascos com um líquido verde e um caixote de madeira, andando furtivamente pelos corredores do palácio, na sua forma humana. Ela finalmente escolheu uma sala relativamente pequena, mas com um bom espaço vazio, sem móveis ou decorações. 

'Perfeito', ela pensou. 

Ela colocou o caixote no chão, no centro da sala, e subiu nele. Ela abriu um dos frascos e tentou alcançar o teto. 

"Oi, Bai!!!", Xiao gritou de repente e a demônio da água gritou de susto, quase despencando de cima do caixote e derrubando os frascos. Depois de se recuperar, ela se virou para o irmão mais novo, que estava um pouco arranhado graças à recente surra, com uma cara irritada. 

"Droga, Xiao! Eu já disse pra não me assustar desse jeito!" 

"O que está fazendo?", ele perguntou ignorando o último comentário da irmã. 

Ela jogou o cabelo para trás e sorriu, colocando as mãos na cintura. 

"Apenas pondo em prática o meu plano genial! É hoje que eu mato aquele lagarto nojento!" 

"O Shendu?" 

"Não! O Dhai Jiang! Depois eu cuido do Shendu!" 

"Ah... E como é esse seu plano?" 

"Primeiro, eu vou prender este machado no teto com esta poção. Depois eu vou colocar esta outra poção no chão, bem embaixo do machado. Aí eu vou chamar o Dhai Jiang para entrar nesta sala, e quando ele entrar pra me procurar, vai acabar pisando na parte que tem a poção, e isso vai ativar a poção do teto e soltar o machado bem na cabeça dele!!! Aí ele morre e eu fico livre!!! Wahahahahahahahaha!!!!" 

"Oba, parece uma pegadinha!!" 

"É, mas só eu vou rir!! Hahahaha!!" 

"Ahh, Bai Tsa... Não seja egoísta, eu também quero ver!" 

"Hum... Tudo bem, mas só se você ficar quieto e não estragar tudo!" 

"Tá, tudo bem!" 

**Continua...**


	12. Dragões, Amigos ou Inimigos?

Aposto que os leitores antigos desta fic nem faziam idéia de quantos detalhes importantes eu tinha esquecido... 

-----

**Capítulo 12: Dragões, Amigos ou Inimigos?**

Hsi Wu observou do outro lado sala como os irmãos e suas noivas não paravam de lembrar uns aos outros o quanto seria bom quando eles pudessem andar em suas verdadeiras formas de novo uma vez que tivessem voltado para Hong Kong. Agora mesmo todos estavam nas suas formas humanas e não viam a hora de acabar com isso. 

O demônio do céu se virou para a janela e suspirou. Alguma coisa o estava incomodando. Ele ainda se sentia desconfortável ao pensar em Sakura, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Ele achou que depois de passar tanto tempo junto com a garota, deveria pelo menos lhe dar algo que a fizesse se lembrar dele. Afinal, Hsi Wu sabia como alguns mortais podiam ser realmente esquecidos apesar de terem um tempo de vida tão curto. 

Ao contrário do que Bai Tsa tinha dito, na família dos demônios Hsi Wu era um dos que mais faziam amizades, e também não se importava de passar um tempo com humanos. Claro que ele nunca os considerou amigos. Era uma prática comum dos demônios fazer isso, pois assim eles analisavam todas as características dos mortais e podiam selecionar os que dariam melhores escravos. Ou apenas para passar e depois matá-los. 

Porém, Sakura era diferente. Hsi Wu a tinha conhecido por acaso quando eles se encontraram no sul da China há alguns meses atrás. Naquela época, os irmãos deles estavam tendo uma crise de nervos por causa do plano do pai e todos tinham coisas melhores para fazer do que passar o tempo com o irmãozinho. Então Hsi ficava com Sakura, e aos poucos começou a preferir a companhia dela à de qualquer outro. Era estranho, eles realmente se davam bem, e Hsi Wu sinceramente a considerava uma amiga. Sakura era a primeira amiga humana dele. 

E mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu se despedir dela quando eles não se veriam nunca mais. Agora que ele pensava nisso, sentia-se idiota e se arrependeu de não ter feito nada melhor por ela. Ele nem sequer a consolou pela morte do pai. 

Mas talvez ele ainda tivesse como reparar esse erro? Assim que tinha chegado no palácio, o demônio do céu considerou a possibilidade de dar a ela algum objeto que a lembrasse dele. Algo relacionado a ele, característico. 

Então pensou em uma coisa da qual já tinha quase se esquecido. Saiu apressadamente da sala e correu para um quarto com vários baús e armários. Abriu um baú verde e um pouco empoeirado que estava no chão e o vasculhou até encontrar o que queria. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Bai Tsa correu para o quarto onde Dhai Jiang estava e teve que suprimir a vontade de sorrir. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja, Dhai Jiang tinha coragem o suficiente de andar pelo palácio na sua verdadeira forma quando Yan Kwang e Lehn Wuong não estavam lá. Não que isso a incomodasse de verdade, pois logo o demônio do pântano não teria forma nenhuma. 

"Dhai Jiang." 

"Sim, amor??", ele perguntou com seus olhos brilhando, e os outros demônios não pareceram lhes dar muita atenção. 

"Pode me ajudar com uma coisa aqui? Tem uma caixa muito pesada e eu não consigo carregar.", ela pediu sorrindo alegremente e ele estufou o peito. 

"Claro, pode deixar comigo. Onde está essa caixa?" 

"Naquela sala quase vazia, em frente à sala do chá." 

"Tudo bem, já estou indo. Só deixa eu guardar mais umas coisas aqui." 

"Vou descer antes de você, estou com um pouco de pressa." 

"Tá." 

Bai Tsa saiu da sala, finalmente se permitindo rir. Mei Liang parou o que estava fazendo e ficou pensativa ao observar Dhai Jiang. 

"Sala vazia em frente à do chá...?", ela repetiu mais para si mesma e ele olhou para ela. 

"Algum problema?" 

"Não, nenhum. É que eu esqueci alguns quimonos meus lá." 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Bai Tsa e Xiao Fung aproveitaram as suas formas humanas para se esconderem melhor. Eles se abaixaram atrás de um tipo de bancada que havia no fundo da sala e prenderam o riso quando ouviram a voz de Dhai se aproximando. 

"É agora... Liberdade, finalmente...", Bai Tsa murmurou para si mesma. A porta da sala foi aberta e Dhai Jiang entrou lentamente, olhando ao redor. 

"Bai-chan? Você está aqui, querida?", ele perguntou e Mei Liang entrou logo atrás dele. 

"E onde estão os meus quimonos?", ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e Dhai notou algumas caixas do outro lado da sala. 

"Devem estar ali. Aposto que aquela caixa maior é a que a Bai-chan quer que eu carregue.", ele disse e começou a andar para aquela direção, seguido por Mei Liang. 

"É deve ser." 

Xiao Fung arregalou os olhos. Ele entendia que Bai pretendia matar o demônio-lagarto, mas Mei também? Ele olhou para a sua irmã, ela não parecia estar se importando nem um pouco com o fato. Bem, que assim fosse. Não seria ele quem teria que explicar ao pai a respeito de dois demônios mortos na sala. 

'VAMOS!', Bai Tsa pensou ao se proibir de gritar de ansiedade. 

Mais quatro passos para que ele chegasse ao centro da sala. 

'Anda logo...!' 

Três... 

Dois... 

Um! 

O chão abaixo dele brilhou com uma luz verde, mas aparentemente Dhai Jiang não percebeu isso. Ao contrário de Mei Liang, que parou e olhou para baixo. mas já era tarde demais, a poção do teto foi ativada e liberou o enorme machado em cima dos dois demônios. 

Xiao Fung arregalou ainda mais os olhos e o sorriso de Bai Tsa se alargou. 

Cerca de dez segundos depois, quando os cérebros dos quatro ocupantes do quarto puderam processar o que realmente estava havendo, a expressão de Xiao mudou para uma de choque, mas depois de um sorriso que ele não pôde conter. O sorriso de Bai Tsa morreu e ela apertou com raiva a coisa que estava mais perto de sua mão – acabou que essa coisa era o pulso de seu irmão mais novo. 

Dhai Jiang olhou para sua cauda cortada. A parte decepada estava literalmente pulando pela sala – como a de Hsi Wu ficaria – e Mei Liang inspirou fundo para gritar quando notou que um machado tinha caído do teto e por pouco não a tinha cortado ao meio. Ao invés disso, o objeto tinha cortado suas roupas na parte da frente e agora ela se encontrava quase nua na sua forma humana. 

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ela tentou esconder suas partes com os membros superiores e se virou para sair da vista dos machos presentes. 

"Bai Tsa, você tá me machucando!", Xiao gritou tentando libertar o seu pulso. 

"Maldição!!!!!!", Bai Tsa gritou apertando-o ainda mais para extravasar a sua raiva. 

"Que coisa esquisita...", Dhai Jiang comentou em voz baixa enquanto observava a sua cauda, aparentemente não se dando conta do que ocorria à sua volta. 

"O que aconteceu???", a voz de Dai Gui perguntou enquanto ouviam-se os passos dos outros demônios – exceto Hsi Wu – correndo para a sala, alarmados. Quando eles abriram a porta, Mei Liang esbarrou em um deles: Shendu. 

Os irmãos recuaram para não serem derrubados também e o dragão foi esmagado contra a parede por sua noiva ainda em pânico, caindo sentado. Logo Yan Kwang, Lehn Wuong, Po Kong e Liu Yue chegaram também e se chocaram com a cena. 

"O que é isso?!", Po Kong perguntou incrédula e Liu fechou os olhos, ruborizando. 

"Shendu, o que significa isso?? Esse tipo de coisa eu só permito depois do casamento, e de preferência em um quarto!!", Yan disse furioso e Shendu tentou tirar a noiva de cima dele. 

"Mas... Mas... Eu não-", ele tentou explicar e ela literalmente arrancou a parte de cima da roupa chinesa dele, depois a enrolou pelo corpo. Então tentou ignorar os olhares estranhos à sua volta e se virou para a sala. 

"Alguém tentou nos matar! Colocaram um machado no teto!", ela declarou apontando para o interior do recinto, onde Dhai ainda estava parado, olhando para o teto. 

"Dhai Jiang, meu filho... Por acaso esqueceu das suas lições? Você não deveria matar a não ser que tivesse uma boa causa!", Lehn disse e Dhai pareceu ainda mais confuso. 

"Mas eu não matei ninguém...", ele se defendeu. 

"Xiao Fung?", Dai Gui disse quando entrou na sala e viu o demônio do vento sozinho atrás de uma bancada. 

"Não fui eu! Eu juro!", ele disse e os outros ergueram uma sobrancelha em descrença. 

"O quê que tá acontecendo?", Hsi Wu perguntou entrando na sala e Liu Yue tapou os olhos do jovem demônio. 

"Não olhe, Hsi! Você ainda é muito novo pra essas coisas." 

"Xiao Fung! Expliquem isso já!", Yan exigiu e Xiao engoliu em seco. No momento ele estava com raiva da irmã por tê-lo abandonado nesta situação. Mas por outro lado, ele não podia traí-la. Ele nem precisava disso... certo? 

"Erh... É que...", ele começou e abaixou a cabeça para pensar por um momento. Um silêncio tomou conta da sala e depois de quase um minuto de hesitação, ele olhou para o pai de novo e sorriu nervosamente. "Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava atrás da bancada procurando por um Daruma quando vi o Hermes fugindo da sala depois de armar uma pegadinha?" 

Silêncio. O máximo que os demônios fizeram foi franzir as sobrancelhas em confusão. 

"Daruma? Hermes?", Dai Gui perguntou depois de alguns minutos. Xiao concordou com a cabeça. 

"É, Daruma é um amuleto japonês da sorte. E o Hermes é aquele deus greg-" 

"Eu sei quem ele é.", Yan interrompeu. "O que eu quero saber é o que ele estaria fazendo aqui na China." 

O demônio do vento encolheu os ombros. 

"Foi o que eu disse. Uma pegadinha." 

'Me desculpe, Hermes... Mas pelo menos você não vai ter nenhum problema maior com isso...' 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Bai Tsa se reconstituiu para a sua forma humana quando já estava a uma distância segura do palácio. 

"Droga! Aquele lagarto idiota não sabe fazer nada direito! Ele é tão burro que isso acabou salvando ele!" 

"Bai Tsa-san.", uma voz jovem chamou atrás dela e a demônio se virou para ver Sakura. 

"Ah, é você." 

"Já está na hora de eu voltar para o Japão. Eu vim aqui me despedir do Hsi-kun e dos outros. Ah, e a minha mãe disse que a sua irmã vai voltar com a gente." 

Bai cruzou os braços. 

"'Hsi-kun'... Ela repetiu pensativa e sorriu. "Comece a chamá-lo assim de agora em diante, tudo bem?" 

"Ele disse que não gosta.", Sakura disse e Bai bufou. 

"Gosta, sim... Acredite." 

Sakura encolheu os ombros e começou a andar em direção ao palácio. 

"Eu já volto. Vou falar com os outros." 

"Eu vou com você." 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Depois que Xiao Fung tinha dado uma explicação sem-sentido sobre Hermes ter vindo para a China para fazer brincadeiras de mau-gosto, todos os demônios voltaram a se preparar para a viagem. Pelo menos foi o que Hsi Wu pensou até passar por um quarto e ver Mei Liang, Liu Yue e Po Kong dentro dele. O demônio alado voltou e as observou da porta sem ser notado. 

"Agora você pega a adaga e faz um corte no seu lado esquerdo...", Po instruiu calmamente. Mei estava ajoelhada, segurando uma adaga japonesa e apontando-a para o peito. Liu estava bem ao seu lado, de pé. 

"Mei, não faça isso.", a pálida demônio implorou, mas Mei balançou a cabeça. 

"Não! Eu não posso suportar essa vergonha pelo resto da vida! Todos me viram daquele jeito!" 

"Mas você estava na sua forma humana." 

"Não importa, é o meu corpo!" 

"Pense bem, não vale a pena." 

A demônio dos sonhos estava prestes a cravar a adaga no peito, mas Po a interrompeu. 

"Não, não! Tá tudo errado! Eu acabei de dizer que tem que cortar o seu lado esquerdo, não o peito!" 

"Mas no peito a morte vai ser mais rápida!" 

"É, mas aí você não vai ter a sua honra de volta." 

Mei suspirou pesadamente e soltou a adaga. 

"O que foi?", a mais velha perguntou e Liu Yue suspirou aliviada. Mei se levantou e se virou para a porta. 

"Eu não posso morrer ainda." 

Hsi Wu saiu da porta para dar espaço para Mei Liang, que antes de ir embora, se virou para ele, colocou uma mão na cintura e apontou com o dedo da outra em direção ao nariz dele. 

"Aquilo nunca aconteceu. Você não viu nada." 

Hsi a observou ir embora e bufou, cruzando os braços. 

"Eu não vi nada mesmo..." 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Shendu entrou em uma das salas, onde seu pai estava conversando com Po Kong, Sakura e Bai Tsa. 

"Ah, Shendu. Já está tudo pronto?", Yan Kwang perguntou assim que o viu. 

"Quase.", ele respondeu brevemente e encarou a garota japonesa ao lado de sua irmã. "O que está havendo?" 

"Ah, nada de mais. Sua irmã Po Kong não vai voltar conosco, ela vai pro Japão." 

"O quê??" 

"Não é incrível?? Eu finalmente vou voltar!!", a demônio da montanha disse excitada e Bai Tsa sorriu. 

"Não esquece de me trazer uma lembrancinha de lá." 

"Claro. O que você vai querer?" 

"Hum... Não sei, talvez um quimono japonês ou uma pintura." 

Shendu piscou duas vezes, surpreso. Então se aproximou de Yan. 

"Pai, posso ir pro Japão também.", ele perguntou ansiosamente e Yan não pensou duas vezes. 

"Não." foi a sua resposta fria, ganhando um silêncio desconcertante da sala. 

"Não?! Mas eu _preciso_ ir!" 

Yan Kwang concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. 

"Não." 

Outro silêncio. 

"Mas-" 

"O que você quer fazer no Japão?", o pai deles quis saber e o olhou friamente. "Se me der uma boa razão, eu posso reconsiderar." 

Shendu o encarou por um tempo e então abaixou a cabeça, sem fala. As duas irmãs franziram as sobrancelhas desconfiadas, mas não disseram nada, supondo que Yan estava ciente do mesmo. 

"Não vai falar? Então pode se retirar." 

O dragão chiou quietamente e saiu da sala, sob os olhares rígidos de seus parentes. Ao fechar a porta, apertou os punhos e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos. 

"Tudo bem, nós arranjamos outro jeito.", Mei Liang disse, revelando estar ao seu lado, encostada à parede. Shendu relaxou e começou a andar. 

"Então vamos nos apressar. Temos que chegar a Hong Kong o mais cedo possível. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui." 

-=-=-=-=-=-

_Caos. Destruição. Mortes. Definitivamente uma guerra. A guerra que ele esteve planejando desde que seus filhos nasceram. Porém, Yan Kwang não estava satisfeito com isto. Não sabia por quê, mas algo parecia estar errado. Era como se esta guerra não fosse a que ele esperava, mas uma outra, bem mais trágica. Uma sensação estranha o estava perturbando. _

Olhou ao redor e viu algo que chamou a sua atenção. Os outros cadáveres já não interessavam mais, pois entre eles havia um demônio. Alguém de sua família. Ao se aproximar mais, notou que era um dragão. Shendu? 

Não. Ele se parecia bastante com o demônio do fogo, mas com certeza não era ele. Este era um jovem dragão, que ainda não tinha chegado nem na fase da adolescência. Uma criança ainda, e poderosa. Poderia ter vindo a se tornar mais forte do que Shendu, uma pena que estivesse em tais condições. O seu poderoso chi estava deixando o seu corpo, anunciando a sua morte. 

Uma cena assustadora. Yan Kwang raramente sentia medo, mas agora ele sentia como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer. Ele podia sentir uma energia poderosíssima vinda de algum lugar. 

Então o dragão se levantou. Yan se retraui, surpreso. Ele não tinha esperado que o pequeno demônio se levantaria. Sem sombra de dúvidas ele era bem forte. 

"Você está bem?", Yan perguntou e o pequeno dragão fez um enorme esforço para se manter de pé. 

"P-Por favor... Perdoe... P-Perdoe-o... Ele não sabia que seria assim..." 

"Ele quem?" 

Antes que o jovem pudesse responder, ele pareceu ter notado algo atrás do mais velho que o fez arregalar os olhos, alarmado. 

"Cuidado! Atrás de você!", ele gritou como se de repente tivesse recobrado as suas forças e Yan Kwang se virou. Uma forte luz ofuscou seus olhos e tudo o que ele pôde ver foi a forma de alguém se aproximando. 

... 

Yan Kwang abriu os olhos. Ele estava sentado sozinho na biblioteca. Assim como Tso Lan, ele não apreciava muito a claridade e gostava de meditar na escuridão. Entretanto, ultimamente ele tem tido estranhas visões durante essas meditações. Era sempre a mesma coisa, mas cada vez mais clara. Com toda a sua experiência, ele sabia que essas visões significavam alguma coisa. 

"Pai.", a voz fria e suave de Tso Lan chamou da porta da biblioteca e Yan despertou de seus pensamentos um pouco surpreendido. Então respirou fundo e fitou o chão. Seu filho imediatamente notou que ele estava tenso e deu um passo à frente. "Está tudo pronto.", ele anunciou e Yan concordou com a cabeça. 

"Já vou.", ele respondeu inquieto. 

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" 

"Eu tive outra visão." 

Tso Lan ficou em silêncio por um instante, para refletir. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa, seu pai falou de novo. 

"Hoje Shendu me pediu para ir ao Japão.", ele comentou sabendo que Tso Lan entenderia suas palavras além do óbvio significado. 

"Vou ficar de olho nele quando estivermos em Hong Kong. Mas sabe..." 

Yan olhou para ele bem nos olhos. 

"...só porque ele é um dragão, não quer dizer que tenha algo a ver com as suas visões. O Shendu não tem tanto poder." 

Yan desviou o olhar pensativo, fitando o nada. 

"Isso nós não temos como saber. Eu só sei de uma coisa..." 

Tso Lan caminhou até a janela para observar Shendu e Mei Liang sentados lado a lado em uma pedra, conversando quietamente enquanto observavam Dai Gui e Xiao Fung discutirem a alguns metros de distância. 

"...Uma guerra está por vir.", Yan continuou, com um ar sombrio. 

"Sim, agora nos resta saber quando e quais as conseqüências disso.", Tso Lan disse sem tirar os olhos dos dois dragões. 

**Continua...**


	13. De Volta a Hong Kong

**Capítulo 13: De Volta a Hong Kong**

O céu estava azul, com pouquíssimas nuvens cobrindo-o. Seria ótimo aproveitar isso e voar um pouco, mas ele tinha que viajar com a sua família. 

Hsi Wu suspirou. Era muito frustrante fazer parte de uma família como esta. Sendo o mais novo, ele não podia fazer nada que lhe fizesse parecer melhor do que seus irmãos ou seu pai. Realmente lamentava não poder voltar para Hong Kong voando, pois ele e Xiao Fung sabiam que logo o tempo mudaria. 

Sentiu um gentil toque em seu ombro e se virou para ver sua amiga Sakura. A garota estava sorrindo alegremente, mas Hsi podia ver que ela guardava muita tristeza dentro de si. Ou porque ele estava indo embora ou por causa da morte de seu pai. Talvez até as duas coisas. Hsi teve que admirá-la por isso. 

– Hsi-kun... – ela começou, fazendo-o se retrair. 

– Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim! Isso é tão ridículo! – ele reclamou, um pouco sem jeito. Ela pareceu não se importar, pois riu um pouco e olhou para alguém que estava atrás dele. Hsi Wu olhou rapidamente para trás e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver que era Bai Tsa, sorrindo cinicamente para os dois. Ela então disfarçou, desviando o olhar e indo falar com Tchang Zu. 

– Eu vim aqui me despedir – a garota disse, olhando para ele de novo. 

– Nós já nos despedimos – ele disse rispidamente, virando-se para ir embora. 

– Mas é que eu esqueci de te dizer uma coisa – ela disse rapidamente e ele parou. 

– E o que é? – ele quis saber. 

– Vem – ela disse, pegando a sua mão e puxando-o para um pouco longe do palácio. Os dois pararam perto de uma árvore e ele cruzou os braços, evitando olhá-la nos olhos. A japonesa respirou fundo e voltou a sorrir. – Hsi-kun, eu gostei muito de te conhecer. Você às vezes é bem misterioso e fechado, até um pouco anti-social, mas eu sei que você é uma ótima pessoa e um grande amigo. Espero que a gente volte a se ver algum dia. Você ainda está com a flor de cerejeira que eu te dei? 

Hsi Wu concordou com a cabeça, ruborizando. 

– O que me faz lembrar... – ele disse e tirou um colar de seu pescoço. – Quero que fique com isto – E colocou o colar nela. Sakura viu que o colar tinha um símbolo que ela nunca vira antes. Era um medalhão circular prateado e com três linhas horizontais pretas. 

– Obrigada, Hsi-kun. É lindo. 

– Considere isso como um agradecimento – ele disse antes de virar-se para ir embora. 

– Hsi-kun... – ela chamou e ele parou de novo, mas não olhou para trás. – _Kimi ga... suki. Daisuki yo_ – ela declarou, ficando vermelha, e Hsi Wu suspirou. Ele odiava quando ela começava a falar em japonês! 

– Adeus, Sakura – ele disse um tanto irritado e se apressou para o local onde a viagem estava sendo preparada. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– É melhor nós nos apressarmos. Quero chegar em Hong Kong antes da tempestade – Yan Kwang disse, fitando o horizonte. 

– Já está tudo pronto, pai – Tso Lan anunciou. O demônio da lua seguiu seu pai até o grupo que também estava lá, prestes a partir. 

– Boa viagem a todos vocês – ele disse e olhou para Po Kong. – E espero que você faça o que nós combinamos – ele avisou e ela suspirou frustrada. 

– Sim, pai... 

O mais novo da família se aproximou, enquanto Sakura se afastava com a sua mãe. Hsi cutucou o braço de sua irmã, que se abaixou para que ele sussurrasse algo em seu ouvido. 

– Hã... Irmã Po... – ele começou, um pouco incerto e olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém estava ouvindo. – O que significa "kin ga suki"? 

– Significa "Eu adoro ouro" – ela respondeu, levantando-se de novo. – Vejo você daqui a alguns meses, Hsi – ela disse e juntou-se ao grupo japonês. O demônio do céu franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Sakura adorava ouro? O que isso tinha a ver? Será que ela quis dizer que preferia um colar de ouro em vez do medalhão prateado? 

– Hsi Wu! – a voz de Bai Tsa o acordou e ele viu que todos já estavam prontos para partir. O demônio-morcego correu para eles, e olhou mais uma vez para o grupo com destino ao Japão. Sakura era a única que estava olhando para a sua direção, o que fez Hsi Wu ruborizar um pouco. Ela acenou para ele freneticamente, e ele a ignorou, fingindo que não estava vendo-a. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Depois de quase dez horas de viagem sendo obrigado a ouvir Xiao Fung perguntar "Nós já chegamos?" a cada cinco minutos, Hsi Wu pressionou as mãos nas suas têmporas, achando que ia enlouquecer. Seu pai, vendo o desespero de seu filho mais novo, chegou a permitir-lhe que continuasse a viagem voando mais alto, mas a atmosfera parecia pesada demais para isso. Justo agora que eles podiam tomar as suas verdadeiras formas. 

– Nós já chegamos? – Xiao perguntou de novo, fazendo Hsi Wu se retrair e ter que se controlar para não esganá-lo. 

– Não – todos eles responderam ao mesmo tempo, já perdendo a paciência. 

– Pai, vamos mais devagar – Tso Lan pediu. 

– Não, por favor... – Hsi Wu murmurou, afundando o rosto nas mãos. 

– Por quê? – o pai deles quis saber e Tso apontou para trás. 

– Porque o Shendu está ficando pra trás – ele respondeu e todos se viraram para ver Liu Yue a poucos metros do grupo e Shendu já a uma certa distância. A noiva de Tso Lan estava bem ofegante, enquanto que o dragão parecia apenas um pouco cansado. 

– Aquele idiota... – Bai Tsa disse, irritada. 

– Deve ser a umidade do ar – Mei Liang supôs. 

– Tso Lan... eu estou cansada, vamos descansar um pouco... – Liu Yue pediu assim que alcançou o grupo, quase caindo sem forças. 

– Ah! – Dhai Jiang gritou de repente, fazendo todos pularem de susto e olharem alarmados para ele. 

– O quê? O que foi? – perguntaram. 

– A minha cauda está crescendo! – ele anunciou, feliz, e todos o fitaram, descrentes. 

– Droga, Dhai! Não nos assuste mais desse jeito! – Mei Liang praticamente gritou, cruzando os braços. O demônio do pântano abraçou sua noiva, que ficou pálida com isso. 

– Minha querida Bai-chan! É a primeira vez que a minha cauda cresce tão rápido! O poder do amor é mesmo incrível, não acha? 

Quando a cauda de Dhai Jiang se regenerou completamente, um líquido verde foi expelido, fazendo uma poça no chão e respingando um pouco na demônio da água. 

– Argh! Que nojo! Sai de perto de mim! – ela gritou, empurrando-o para cima de Dai Gui. 

– Ei, sai de cima! 

– Desculpe. 

– Por que vocês pararam? – Shendu perguntou, finalmente alcançando o grupo. 

– Estávamos esperando você, seu idiota! Por sua causa eu tive que passar por... por... isto! – ela disse apontando para a poça de líquido verde. 

– Ora, a culpa não é minha! Eu não me lembro de ter pedido pra vocês esperarem por mim! 

– E você acha que eu te esperei porque quis?! 

– Por favor, vamos embora logo! – Hsi Wu implorou, cobrindo as orelhas. 

– Quietos! – Yan Kwang exigiu, e todos imediatamente ficaram em silêncio, encarando-o. Ele clareou a garganta e continuou o seu caminho. – Vamos, temos que chegar antes da tempestade. 

... 

– Nós já chegamos? – Xiao perguntou cinco minutos depois. 

– NÃO! 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Finalmente em Hong Kong. O vento estava bem forte e o céu já estava todo coberto de nuvens carregadas de chuva, enquanto trovoadas já podiam ser ouvidas a poucos quilômetros. Todos os habitantes da cidade se curvaram à passagem deles. Na entrada do palácio, alguns feiticeiros do chi estavam lá para recebê-los. 

Hsi Wu mal podia acreditar que finalmente estava de volta. Embora não tivesse nenhum amigo de verdade, como Sakura, aqui em Hong Kong, ele se sentia melhor agora. Aqui ele podia permanecer na sua verdadeira e voar livremente, sem se preocupar se isso atrairia a atenção de humanos. E também era ótimo que o seu irmão mais velho não estivesse por perto. 

– Pai! Chegamos! – Tchang Zu gritou do hall, fazendo Hsi Wu estalar. Talvez ele tenha pensado cedo demais... 

Trancou a porta de seu quarto e se jogou na cama, fitando o teto. Ficou assim por cerca de meia hora, até que se cansou e se levantou. Ele odiava ter que ficar preso no palácio, não havia nada de interessante para fazer. E a companhia de seus irmãos geralmente não era nem um pouco melhor... 

-=-=-=-=-=-

O barco japonês finalmente chegou ao porto de uma grande cidade. Centenas de pessoas estavam lá saudando os que haviam acabado de chegar, e alguns tentavam consolar a mãe de Sakura. Po Kong não lhes prestou muita atenção. 

Ela estava na sua forma humana, usando um simples quimono verde claro e amarelo. Seu pai lhe contara sobre uma nobre família de demônios japonesa, e ela deveria encontrá-la assim que chegasse. Só que havia um problema: ela não fazia idéia de onde eles estavam. E ela duvidava que eles soubessem da sua chegada também. 

"Oh, bem... Que pena, acho que vou ter que me virar sozinha.", pensou, sorrindo cinicamente. 

A viagem foi longa e ela ainda estava faminta. Avistou um simples restaurante e foi até ele. Deu uma olhada em todo o lugar e não viu nada de especial. Ninguém nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela, o que a fez franzir as sobrancelhas. Apesar de todo o seu tamanho, mesmo na forma humana, ela não era um muito - ou nem um pouco - atraente aos olhos humanos. 

Lembrou-se de como Bai Tsa sempre atraía os olhares deslumbrados dos homens e invejosos das mulheres. Incontáveis vezes sua irmã recebera pedidos de casamento, que ela sempre recusava. A demônio da água não tinha nenhum problema em ter amantes humanos, mas nunca suportou a idéia de se casar com um. Ela nunca disse exatamente o porquê, mas Po Kong acreditava que ela tinha medo de ser inferiorizada pela família. Muitos demônios achavam que relacionamentos sérios com humanos era sinal de fraqueza. Tchang Zu era o que mais desprezava esse tipo de coisa. Claro, também havia a possibilidade de que Bai Tsa não quisesse se casar para não abrir mão da sua liberdade. Além disso, ela nem os amava mesmo. 

Po Kong deixou sair um longo suspiro. Pelo menos a sua irmã tinha uma escolha. Ela, por outro lado, não era muito popular nem entre os demônios nem entre os homens. Ela até teve alguns amantes, mas tão poucos que ela podia contá-los nos dedos. 

De qualquer forma, ela e Bai Tsa ainda eram relativamente jovens. Ela ainda não precisava se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. 

Depois de comer por umas dez pessoas, finalmente atraindo os olhares surpresos dos que estavam no restaurante, ela resolveu sair. Porém, quando já estava na porta, o dono do restaurante a chamou. Ela se virou e ele a lembrou de pagar a conta. A demônio da montanha chegou a estranhar. Ela já tinha até se esquecido de que ninguém aqui a conhecia e ela realmente teria que pagar pela comida. Ou matar todo mundo para que eles a deixassem em paz. 

Como ela não tinha absolutamente nada para usar como pagamento, ela teria que optar por matar todo mundo. Realmente não queria fazer isso, ela tinha acabado de chegar e causar um tumulto podia não ser uma idéia tão boa. Mas então o que ela deveria fazer? 

– Pode deixar – uma voz no fundo do restaurante disse calmamente e todos os olhares se viraram para um homem tão gordo quanto ela, de aparência típica japonesa, cabelo preto e curto, e usando um quimono masculino azul normal. Ele se aproximou dela, com um sorriso amigável no rosto, e olhou para o dono do restaurante. – Eu pago por ela – Pegou um pequeno saco de pano e o jogou para o outro homem, que o abriu e arregalou os olhos ao ver algo que Po Kong adivinhou ser valioso no Japão. Ela tentou ver o que era, mas o homem ao seu lado envolveu os seus ombros com o braço e a guiou para fora do restaurante. 

– Escuta, – ela começou com um tom irritado e removendo o braço dele de seus ombros. – só porque você acabou de me ajudar, não quer dizer que pode ir me tocando assim desse jeito! 

– Hehe, tem razão – ele disse, ficando de frente para ela. – Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta. 

Po Kong franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Uma pergunta? – ela confirmou. – Pois bem, o que é? 

– O seu nome é Po Kong? 

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, então o olhou, confusa. 

– Você me conhece? 

– Seu pai me mandou uma mensagem há poucos dias. Disse que a sua filha mais velha chegaria muito em breve. Tive a impressão de que era você, por causa do seu chi e... bom, o seu chi – ele disse sorrindo nervosamente ao falar a última frase. 

– Então você é...? 

– Meu nome é Okasaka Yamaou, o demônio da colina – ele se apresentou, curvando-se. – Seja bem-vinda ao Japão. Minha família vai hospedá-la, espero que aproveite sua estadia aqui. – E sorriu, erguendo o rosto. – Estou surpreso, seu pai não me disse que tinha uma filha tão bonita. 

Por um momento, Po Kong pôde apenas fitá-lo, ruborizando mais a cada segundo. Ele realmente tinha acabado de elogiá-la? 

Ela gaguejou e sorriu nervosamente, tentando dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. O máximo que ela conseguiu foram palavras soltas em chinês que não faziam o menor sentido. Ninguém _nunca_ disse que ela era bonita, todos sempre a achavam feia, e esse comentário realmente a pegou de surpresa. 

A demônio da montanha enfim desistiu de dizer alguma coisa e resolveu responder ao elogio com um simples sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta e se virou, fazendo um gesto para que ela o seguisse. 

– Venha, vou te apresentar a minha família. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Como de costume, Tso Lan estava na escura biblioteca, sozinho, lendo um livro. Hsi Wu ainda levou um tempo para enxergar alguma coisa depois que fechou a porta e caminhou até seu sombrio irmão. 

– Irmão Tso... 

– Sim? – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro. 

– Está chovendo muito lá fora e eu não tenho nada pra fazer. 

– Hsi Wu, eu estou muito ocupado agora. Depois nós conversamos. 

O demônio do céu chiou irritado, mas não disse nada. Encarou Tso Lan por um tempo e suspirou. 

– Tudo bem... – disse depois de um tempo e saiu da biblioteca. Foi até o laboratório de magia, onde encontrou Xiao Fung, Shendu, Bai Tsa, Dhai Jiang e dois velhos feiticeiros do chi. 

– Xiao Fung, não toque nisso! – Bai Tsa avisou, mas não a tempo. O demônio-sapo sem querer fez um artefato mágico complexo se desmontar em vários pedaços, e sua irmã deu um tapa na testa enquanto os dois feiticeiros olham desanimados para o artefato quebrado, sem poder dizer nada. 

– Ops... Desculpe... 

– A minha doca Bai-chan é tão responsável e cuidadosa! É por isso que eu a amo! – Dhai Jiang comentou com Shendu, que estava lendo um livro com bastante concentração. O dragão chiou perigosamente, olhando irritado para o demônio do pântano. 

Hsi Wu girou os olhos e chegou perto de Bai Tsa, que voltou a mexer com alguns frascos com poções. 

– O que está fazendo, Bai? 

– Estou tentando fazer uma poção para transformar qualquer ser vivo em uma formiga – ela respondeu sem sequer piscar enquanto misturava um líquido verde com um vermelho. 

– E pra que você quer isso? – Hsi questionou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Bai Tsa não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele e logo depois para Dhai Jiang. Então voltou a se concentrar na sua poção, enquanto Hsi Wu girava os olhos. 

– Ah... – ele respondeu, entendendo as intenções dela. De repente, sua irmã ergueu o olhar e arregalou os olhos. 

– Xiao Fung, não! – ela gritou ao vê-lo derrubando três frascos à sua frente. Ele murmurou desculpas, sorrindo nervosamente, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça, voltando a preparar a poção. 

Hsi Wu suspirou, aproximando-se de Shendu. O dragão estava ainda mais concentrado na sua leitura do que Bai Tsa. Ele também estava bem irritado, e segurava o livro de tal forma que parecia que ia rasgá-lo a qualquer momento. 

Olhou discretamente para o livro que o irmão mais velho estava lendo. Era aquele mesmo livre sobre o zodíaco chinês. 

– O que está fazendo, Shendu? 

– Não é da sua conta! – Shendu praticamente gritou e Hsi se afastou um pouco. 

– Tá, tudo bem, não precisa ficar todo nervoso desse jeito... 

Bai bufou, divertida. 

– Deixa ele pra lá, Hsi. O Shendu sempre fica de mau humor quando está chovendo. 

– Cala a boca! 

– Ei, Bai Tsa – Xiao interrompeu. – O que isso aqui faz? – perguntou, olhando para um frasco com um líquido roxo e, sem querer, esbarrou em um outro frasco com um pó marrom, que caiu no líquido roxo e causou uma pequena explosão. O demônio do vento ficou com o rosto todo preto, e piscou os olhos duas vezes. 

Hsi Wu colocou as mãos na cabeça, saindo do quarto. 

– Por que eu tive que nascer nesta família?! Por quê?! 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Hora do jantar. Para o alívio de todos, a comida havia sido preparada pelos cozinheiros do palácio, e não por Mei Liang. Todos se sentaram à mesa, cada um com uma expressão diferente. Tchang Zu e Shii Nah só reclamavam que a comida chinesa não era tão boa quanto à que ele provara na Terra das Amazonas. Tso Lan e Liu Yue estavam quietos e frios como sempre, seus rostos inexpressivos. Hsi Wu parecia que ia morrer de tédio. Dhai Jiang olhava ao redor, observando cada detalhe do seu novo lar. Bai Tsa o fitava com um olhar gelado, assassino. Xiao Fung estava brincando com os petiscos em cima da mesa, atirando-os em Dai Gui e colocando a culpa em Shendu. Logo os três demônios começaram uma pequena discussão enquanto Mei os observava silenciosamente. 

Yan Kwang e Lehn Wuong entraram na sala de jantar e todos os demônios e humanos ficaram quietos. Eles não se atreviam a perturbá-lo com brigas, principalmente quando ele estava de mau humor. Eles não sabiam o motivo, mas ninguém ousou perguntar também. Apenas Tso Lan sabia. 

– Então, Lehn Wuong, Dhai Jiang... – Yan começou. – O que acham do meu verdadeiro palácio? 

– É absolutamente magnífico. Muito maior do que o templo em que nós morávamos lá na Índia, não é, filho? – Lehn respondeu. 

Dhai Jiang concordou com a cabeça ansiosamente. 

– Sim, senhor. E eu tive a sorte de ter a minha linda noiva Bai Chan para me guiar e me mostrar todo o palácio – o demônio do pântano respondeu, abraçando Bai Tsa. Sem que ninguém visse, ele aproximou a mão da parte mais abaixo do ventre dela, fazendo-a gritar e pular para longe dele, quase derrubando a mesa. 

– O que pensa que está fazendo, seu lagarto imundo?! – ela perguntou indignada e ficando vermelha. 

– Só sendo o noivo perfeito pra você, _Bai-chan_ – Shendu respondeu, zombando e sorrindo sarcasticamente e Xiao Fung tentou suprimir uma risada. A demônio da água respondeu à provocação jogando uma tigela de _soba_ nele, atingindo-o no rosto. Xiao Fung não se conteve e começou a rir ruidosamente. Shendu se irritou e também atirou uma tigela de _soba_ no irmão e outra em Bai Tsa. Ela tentou jogar outra tigela em Shendu, mas este se abaixou e ela acabou acertando Mei Liang. Esta se juntou ao jogo e tentou fazer o mesmo com Bai Tsa, mas acertou Shii Nah. 

– Guerra de comida! – Tchang Zu declarou, levantando-se e todos começaram a atirar comida uns nos outros. 

– Parem! Parem com isso agora! – Yan Kwang ordenou, mas não foi ouvido. 

Em meio à confusão, Bai Tsa parou e focalizou Dhai Jiang, que estava pensando que a "guerra de comida" devia ser algum costume chinês. Ela sorriu malignamente e deslizou rapidamente até o laboratório. Voltou com o frasco que continha a poção que esteve preparando o dia todo. 

– É agora! – ela gritou e jogou o líquido amarelado na direção dele. Infelizmente para ela, Dhai Jiang foi empurrado por Shendu, que fora empurrado por Dai Gui, e os dois caíram no chão, fazendo com que o líquido atingisse Yan Kwang. Uma pequena explosão mágica parou a guerra e atraiu a atenção de todos. 

Bai Tsa fitou o lugar onde seu pai havia estado, pálida, de olhos arregalados. 

– Pai...? – Xiao Fung perguntou, olhando para uma formiga em cima da mesa. Todos os demônios puderam sentir o chi de seu pai vindo daquela formiga, dando-lhes a certeza de que ela realmente era o pai deles. 

– É o senhor mesmo, pai? – Tchang Zu confirmou, incrédulo. 

– Bai Tsa... o que você fez...? – Hsi Wu perguntou, chocado. Todos cercaram a formiga, observando-a se espernear. 

– Pai, me desculpe! Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Foi sem querer, eu juro! – ela disse desesperadamente. A formiga parecia ainda mais zangada, e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos como os de um demônio. 

– Bai Tsa... você está tão ferrada – Xiao Fung comentou à irmã, com o seu costumeiro sorriso de despreocupação. 

**Continua...**


	14. Ilusão ou Realidade?

Pra compensar a demora de atualizações, este capítulo é beeeem longo... Talvez um dos mais longos que eu já escrevi. Mas eu já decidi que os meus capítulos agora vão ser todos assim. 

Então, boa sort- Digo, boa leitura. 

------

**Capítulo 14: Ilusão ou Realidade?**

Era só o que faltava. Agora o único da família com quem Hsi Wu gostava de passar o tempo estava ocupado demais ajudando Bai Tsa a descobrir uma poção para transformar seu pai em demônio de novo. E como ainda estava chovendo, ele não podia sair do palácio. 

Como se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, Xiao Fung e Dai Gui estavam à sua procura. Xiao queria que ele o acompanhasse em mais uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas, e Dai jurou que ia espancá-lo por ter-lhe jogado uma tigela de _soba_ no meio da guerra de comida. Hsi Wu não teve outra opção senão esconder-se pelo palácio. E assim o fez, até que sentiu um toque mortalmente gelado em seu ombro. 

– Hsi Wu – chamou uma voz fria. Hsi Wu se retraiu com o susto e virou-se rapidamente. 

– Liu? – Ele suspirou. – Não me assuste mais desse jeito. 

A demônio do quartzo sorriu ligeiramente; tanto que Hsi não sabia se ela estava zombando dele ou apenas sendo ela mesma. 

– O Tso Lan disse que você e os seus irmãos estão atrasados com as suas lições – disse ela. 

– Eu... – Hsi Wu teve que pensar sobre isso, desviando o olhar. 

– Por isso ele me pediu pra terminar a lição de meditação – ela o interrompeu, segurando o seu pulso. O seu toque frio deu calafrios no demônio do céu, mas ele não se atreveu a contrariá-la... por enquanto. 

– M-Mas... e-eu... – ele gaguejou enquanto ela o arrastava para a sala de meditação. 

– Mas é engraçado, eu não consegui achar os seus irmãos. Você não acha isso estranho? – ela comentou, não parecendo perceber que, obviamente, todos tiveram a sorte de descobrir sobre a tal lição antes e conseguiram fugir a tempo. Agora Hsi Wu entendia por que ele não vira Xiao Fung e Dai Gui, embora eles supostamente estivessem-lhe procurando. 

– É... – ele suspirou, derrotado. 

------

"É, Bai Tsa... Agora você conseguiu...", pensou a demônio da água para si mesma. Ela não tinha certeza se queria transformar seu pai de volta. As conseqüências poderiam não ser muito saudáveis. 

Sentiu um toque gentil em seu ombro. 

– Não se preocupe, Bai Tsa. Nós vamos descobrir um antídoto – Tso Lan disse e franziu. – Mas espero que isso tenha te servido de lição. 

Bai Tsa apertou seus olhos, que brilharam de raiva. 

"Ora, eu não tive culpa de nada. Se o Shendu não tivesse entrado na frente-" Um repentino abraço forte interrompeu seus pensamentos. 

– Não tema, minha querida Bai-chan! Eu vou te proteger a qualquer custo! – Dhai Jiang a abraçou ainda mais fortemente, quase fazendo com que sua noiva virasse água. Ela usou todas as suas forças restantes para afastá-lo. 

– Dhai Jiang, não me interrompa quando eu estou planejando uma vingança – ela sussurrou. 

– O que você disse? Fale mais alto – pediu o demônio do pântano. Bai Tsa suspirou ruidosamente, dando um tapa na testa. 

– Eu disse que estou com sede. Por que não vai à cozinha me trazer alguma coisa pra beber? – Ela o empurrou até a porta e então lhe deu um empurrão mais forte para expulsá-lo da sala. Ele não se importou e tentou manter a porta aberta quando Bai Tsa já estava quase a fechando. 

– Sem problema. Você prefere água ou chá ou... 

– Apenas vá logo! – ela interrompeu, fazendo mais força para fechar a porta e finalmente se livrar dele. Sorrindo triunfante, ela virou-se para seu irmão. 

– Que surpresa. Ele não é só estúpido, é surdo também – comentou o demônio da lua. Ele ergueu o seu olhar do livro que estava lendo para sua irmã e notou um brilho malicioso em seu vago olhar. – O que está tramando, Bai Tsa? 

Bai Tsa finalmente o olhou, prestando-lhe atenção. 

– Eu? Por que eu estaria tramando alguma coisa? – disse cinicamente, encolhendo os ombros. Tso Lan apertou os olhos, desconfiado. 

– Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a vingança que você mencionou agora há pouco? 

– Hã? Você ouviu? – perguntou ela, um pouco surpresa. Então pareceu calma de novo. – Tudo bem. Então, enquanto você procura pelo antídoto pro nosso pai, eu cuido desse pequeno estorvo. 

– Você quer tentar matar o Dhai Jiang de novo? – perguntou Tso Lan, voltando a ler o livro. 

– Sim, mas isso vai ser só depois. 

O demônio da lua parou e a olhou. 

– Por acaso isso não envolve o Shendu, não é? 

– Hã... – ela desviou o olhar. 

– Envolve – ele respondeu por ela, adivinhando. 

– Bom... 

Tso Lan deixou o livro em cima da mesa e se aproximou da irmã mais nova. 

– Bai Tsa, prometa que não vai matar o Shendu. 

– Por que a vida do Shendu é assim tão valiosa? – ela questionou, encarando-o. 

– Ele é nosso irmão. 

– Se lembra de como ele zombou de você nas aulas de magia? 

– Eu... 

– E de quando ele queimou todos os seus livros? E de quando ele arruinou a sua biblioteca? E de quando ele te serviu sopa muito apimentada? E de quando ele quebrou todos aqueles seus vasos valiosos? E de quando ele te empurrou pra dentro de um lago vulcânico? E de quando ele te fez tropeçar e rolar por uma colina até cair num lamaçal? – ela deu uma pausa e sorriu. – Quer que eu continue ou já chega? 

Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele finalmente falou: 

– Faça o que quiser com ele – E se virou para voltar a ler o livro. 

------

Parara de chover. Hsi podia sentir isso. Ele também podia sentir um enorme e insuportável tédio nesta aula de meditação. A pálida demônio estava sentada bem à sua frente, de olhos fechados, profundamente concentrada. Apesar disso, se ele tentasse fugir, ela perceberia. 

Ou pelo menos foi isso o que Hsi Wu pensou até ouvir o que muito lhe pareceu ser um ronco. Ele abriu os olhos, arregalando-os e observando Liu Yue. Sua cabeça estava ligeiramente inclinada, e seu corpo lentamente tombava de um lado para o outro. 

– Tudo bem... Isso é estranho – ele sussurrou e então se aproximou um pouco mais para examiná-la bem. Depois de ter absoluta certeza de que ela estava dormindo, afirmou com a cabeça para si mesmo. – Estranho, mas muito conveniente – acrescentou, sorrindo em vitória. Levantou-se lentamente e, em silêncio e na ponta dos pés, saiu da sala. 

------

Os humanos da cidade lhe disseram que em breve haveria uma apresentação de um grupo de artistas japoneses. O grupo chamava-se Oni, o que atraiu a atenção do demônio do fogo. Uma rápida pesquisa foi o suficiente para lhe dar a certeza de que esse era o grupo pelo qual ele procurava. Na certa eles poderiam ser-lhe útil. 

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e congelou, arregalando os olhos e quase deixando cair o dicionário de japonês que carregava nas mãos. Sua noiva estava deitada de lado em sua cama, nua, com apenas um fino lençol por cima. Ela estava sorrindo-lhe, encarando-o como se o estivesse chamando. 

– Mei Liang, o que está fazendo?! – ele perguntou, incrédulo. 

– Mesmo que os outros já tenham me visto assim, é só você que me interessa. Fique feliz, você é o único que tem esse privilégio. 

Ele franziu, olhando-a como se ela fosse louca. 

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou ele, balançando a cabeça. Então saiu da frente da porta e apontou para o lado de fora. – Saia do meu quarto agora mesmo, sua depravada! 

– Ah, é mesmo. Eu esqueci que você não se lembra de nada – ela murmurou tristemente e não saiu do lugar. Shendu a encarou, tentando entender o que ela quis dizer e falhando miseravelmente. Então finalmente balançou a cabeça em sinal de desistência. 

– Olha, eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora. Eu tenho que preparar um sensor e pôr a segunda parte do meu plano em prática. 

Mei Liang suspirou, parecendo decepcionada. 

– Então nós não vamos nos divertir hoje à noite, não é? – ela murmurou, embora o demônio do fogo tenha ouvido. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-a com cuidado. 

– E quando foi que nós nos divertimos juntos? 

– Hã... 

– Esquece! Vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder! – ele gritou finalmente perdendo a paciência e saindo do quarto depois de guardar o dicionário e pegar um pequeno livro de magia. Sua noiva sorriu sarcasticamente e vestiu seu vestido chinês antes de segui-lo. 

------

Bai Tsa abriu os olhos. Neste momento, encontrava-se no fundo de um lago, o _seu_ lago. Era o único lugar onde ela podia ficar sozinha, sem que ninguém a perturbasse. O lago era um dos lugares mais silenciosos que ela conhecia, exatamente pelo fato de que nenhum de seus irmãos jamais mergulharia tão fundo. Aqui, ela podia pensar com calma. 

E ela precisava pensar agora. Além de matar seu noivo, ela também tinha que se livrar de seu irmão menor, Shendu. Todos os seus planos haviam falhado, e ela começou a achar que deveria tentar algo mais sério, mais inteligente. 

Não importava o quanto tentasse, ela não conseguia pensar em nenhum plano bom. Lembrando-se de que a morte do demônio do fogo não poderia parecer ser culpa dela, Bai Tsa teve que descartar muitas possibilidades. A questão tornava-se difícil a cada segundo. 

Então, a luz veio. 

Não, ela não teve uma idéia brilhante, mas finalmente havia parado de chover e a luz do sol voltava a iluminar a cidade. Além do mais, isso também significava que a maioria de seus irmãos não continuaria no palácio. Assim, ela logo se veria livre deles por um tempo. 

A demônio da água nadou até a superfície do lago e olhou ao redor. Viu que o primeiro a sair foi Hsi Wu, que parecia estar com muita pressa. Logo depois, Tchang Zu saiu com sua noiva e Dai Gui foi por debaixo da terra. O próximo foi o seu mais odiado irmão acompanhado de sua noiva. Bai Tsa mergulhou um pouco mais, deixando só a cabeça na altura dos olhos do lado de fora para que não fosse notada. 

– Será que isso está mesmo certo, Shendu? – perguntou Mei Liang. 

– Nós vamos descobrir agora. De acordo com o sensor mágico, ele não deve estar muito longe – respondeu o dragão. 

O casal se afastou e Bai Tsa ergueu-se para ver os dois. 

– Sensor mágico? – ela repetiu em voz baixa. Saiu do lago depois de ter certeza de que os dois não a perceberiam e os fitou por um tempo. Estava prestes a segui-los quando uma voz a parou. 

– Aonde vai, irmã? 

Virou-se irritada para seu irmão mais novo. 

– Hsi Wu? Pensei que você tivesse ido à cidade ou estivesse voando por aí – disse amargamente. O demônio do céu encolheu os ombros. 

– É. Mas aí eu te vi espionando o Shendu. 

– E o que você vai fazer, hein? Não pode contar ao nosso pai – ela desafiou, sorrindo confiante. 

– Pois é, ele já tem um motivo pra te matar quando voltar ao normal. 

Bai Tsa se retraiu e desviou o olhar. 

– Então o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou. 

– Eu vou seguir o Shendu. 

Bai Tsa o olhou, desconfiada. 

– Por quê? 

Ela notou que seu irmão hesitou. Ele ainda pareceu considerar se devia ou não responder. Então, balançou a cabeça e voou a alguns centímetros do chão, virando-se na direção em que Shendu e Mei Liang tinham ido. 

– Não é nada. Vamos logo. 

Bai Tsa não quis insistir. De qualquer forma, ela em breve descobriria o que estava havendo. 

------

Quase todos saíram do palácio. Os únicos que restavam eram os humanos que lá trabalhavam e sua noiva. Tso Lan praguejou em voz baixa enquanto folheava inúmeros livros e os jogava para o lado ao não encontrar o que queria. Era Bai Tsa quem deveria estar fazendo isto, não ele. Talvez tenha sido uma má idéia deixá-la ir, afinal. Ele já podia ver; na manhã seguinte, toda a cidade estaria comentando sobre o assassinato de Shendu. Quando Yan voltasse ao normal, estaria furioso o bastante para matar Bai Tsa e depois matar Tso Lan por deixá-la matar Shendu. 

Tso Lan olhou rapidamente para seu pai, que parecia entediado. A vida do demônio do fogo era muito importante para ele, talvez até mais do que a de qualquer um de seus outros filhos. Seu pai nunca dissera a ninguém por que o prezava tanto. Apenas o demônio da lua sabia. 

Havia diversas espécies de demônios. Antigamente, essas espécies raramente se misturavam, dando origem a clãs de "sangues-puros". E, entre eles, o mais nobre era o dos dragões. Sábios, justos, bravos, poderosos e fortes, eram considerados criaturas quase divinas em toda a China. Isso despertou a inveja dos outros clãs, que um dia juntaram forças desafiá-los. Depois de uma duradoura batalha, quase todos os dragões e muitos outros demônios foram mortos. Esse episódio ficou conhecido como a Grande Guerra dos Demônios. 

Para evitar a extinção de seus clãs, os demônios sobreviventes se viram obrigados a se misturarem, até mesmo com os dragões. Apesar da mistura de espécies, ainda havia casos de sangues-puros. Tso Lan realmente esperava que um dia pudesse descobrir a razão disso. Tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe descendiam de dragões, mas não nasceram dragões. Quando se casaram, esperaram que pelo menos um de seus filhos fosse um dragão. Após seis tentativas, eles conseguiram; Shendu era então o mais nobre dos demônios. 

Por causa de toda essa crença em nobreza dos dragões, Shendu era o mais mimado. Obviamente, seus irmãos tinham ciúmes e o maltratavam sempre que tinham a oportunidade. Tso Lan achava que nem o demônio do fogo sabia que era nobre e por que seus irmãos o tratavam tão friamente, mas também não se importava. Tudo o que o demônio da lua desejava era conhecimento, além de poder viver em paz, sem que ninguém o perturbasse. 

– Lorde Tso Lan – uma tímida voz o despertou de seus pensamentos e o demônio da lua se virou para uma mulher que trabalhava no palácio. 

– Sim? 

– Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas acabou de chegar uma carta do Egito – disse a mulher, entregando-lhe um pergaminho. 

– Do Egito? – ele perguntou um pouco curioso. A mulher se retirou da sala e Tso Lan começou a ler o pergaminho com cuidado. Após alguns segundos, ele leu em voz alta uma frase que lhe chamou a atenção. – "Estou feliz que tenha aceitado a minha proposta. Minha filha já está a caminho." 

Tso Lan ergueu os olhos e franziu um pouco. 

– Filha? – Olhou para seu pai e viu que seus demoníacos olhos vermelhos brilhavam. 

------

– É aqui que você mora? – perguntou Po Kong a Yamaou enquanto observava, impressionada, o enorme palácio. 

– É, sim. Não é bonito? – Ele sorriu. 

– É, mas... é bem grande também – ela comentou. 

– Bom, é que as verdadeiras formas dos membros da minha família requerem um pouco mais de espaço do que a maioria dos outros demônios. 

– Puxa, que coincidência. Eu também preciso de espaço. 

– É mesmo? Então o seu palácio deve ser bem grande também, não é? 

Po Kong franziu, irritada. 

– Não é, não. Ninguém da minha família é tão grande quanto eu e eles não ligam se eu estou confortável ou não. Eu sempre tenho que encolher ou ficar na minha forma humana, mas isso é cansativo – ela confessou e então suspirou. – Todos os meus irmãos sempre fazem pouco de mim por causa disso... 

– Bom, então você não precisa se preocupar. Aqui é o lugar perfeito pra você – disse o demônio da colina, começando a andar até o portão do palácio. Po Kong o fitou, um pouco surpresa. 

"O lugar perfeito..." 

– Pode ser... – ela sussurrou, mas ele não pareceu tê-la ouvido. 

– Só tome cuidado para não pisar nos humanos do nosso palácio – ele acrescentou e se virou ao perceber que ela ainda estava parada. – Algum problema? 

Ela parece ter acordado de um transe e balançou a cabeça. 

– Não, não... 

– Vamos, está quase na hora do jantar. 

Po estava imediatamente ao seu lado, e juntos os dois entraram pelo portão. Ele a guiou até o outro lado, no jardim, onde havia dois demônios um pouco maiores do que Po Kong em sua verdadeira forma. Assim que o casal os notou, Yamaou se curvou e apontou com a mão para a demônio da montanha. 

– Pai, mãe, esta é a Po Kong, a filha de Yan Kwang. 

– Ah, não pensei que fosse chegar tão rápido – comentou o pai de Yamaou. 

– Po Kong, esse é o meu pai, Iwaki, e a minha mãe, Keiko – ele apresentou. 

– Ah, muito prazer – disse Po educadamente, curvando-se. 

– Diga, Po, você está com fome? – perguntou Keiko, deixando a demônio da montanha um pouco surpresa. Ela mal a conhecera e já estava falando sobre comida? Pelo jeito, ela ia gostar desta família. 

------

Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu entraram em um bosque. A curiosidade aumentava conforme eles se perguntavam o que Shendu e Mei Liang estariam fazendo em um lugar como este. Bai Tsa não pôde deixar de ter alguns pensamentos maldosos a respeito disso, mas o jovem e, de certo modo, inocente Hsi Wu poderia acabar se chocando. De qualquer forma, Bai Tsa não estava exatamente interessada em ver esse tipo de cena com Shendu e Mei Liang. A demônio da água duvidava que seria uma coisa agradável de se ver. 

Felizmente, os dois dragões não pretendiam fazer isso. Eles pararam e olharam atrás das árvores e moitas como se estivessem procurando por algo perdido. Bai Tsa disse a seu irmão mais novo para ter cuidado e os dois se abaixaram, usando uma moita para se esconderem. 

Mei Liang sussurrou algo para Shendu, que pensou um pouco e afirmou com a cabeça. No momento seguinte, os dois tomaram suas formas humanas. Avançaram para uma direção e Bai Tsa teve que sair de seu esconderijo para continuar seguindo-os. Hsi Wu foi logo atrás, com um pouco mais de cuidado por causa de suas asas, que poderiam esbarrar em um galho de árvore e chamar a atenção dos dragões. 

O casal parou abruptamente e Bai Tsa congelou. Por um momento, ela pensou que os dois haviam percebido a sua presença, mas então notou que o motivo era outro. Quando Hsi Wu a alcançou, ela fez um gesto para que ele ficasse em silêncio e eles se abaixaram de novo. 

Então notaram que os dois estavam fitando um coelho. Shendu deu um passo à frente e o coelho pareceu pronto para fugir, mas Mei Liang o impediu de continuar. 

– Tem que ir com calma – ela disse em voz baixa e se ajoelhou. Ela sorriu o mais amigavelmente que pôde e aproximou-se aos poucos do animal. – Vem aqui, coelhinho. Vem cá com a mamãe. Vamos, fofinho. 

– Por que você está falando como uma idiota? – Shendu perguntou e Mei o olhou, irritada. 

– É assim que se fala com coelhos! 

Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu franziram, não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. 

– Eu nunca consegui imaginar a Mei Liang e o Shendu... – Hsi Wu pausou e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – ... agindo de um jeito tão... delicado... – Não pôde mais se conter e aumentou o tom de voz, quase gritando. - ... com um coelho! 

– Shhh! Eles vão te ouvir, seu idiota! – chiou Bai Tsa. Hsi Wu se acalmou um pouco e observou a noiva de Shendu se aproximar mais do coelho, quase o pegando nas mãos. – Deve ser brincadeira – disse, balançando a cabeça. 

– Isso, já está quase conseguindo... – murmurou Shendu, sorrindo vitorioso. Mei Liang sorriu maliciosamente e finalmente agarrou o coelho. 

– Te peguei! – ela declarou, mas o seu movimento rápido o assustou e ele conseguiu fugir, livrando-se agilmente do aperto da demônio. O coelho era extremamente veloz e os próprios demônios mal podiam enxergá-lo se movendo. 

– Eu pego ele! – disse Shendu, apressando-se para ficar no caminho do coelho. Mas isso não adiantou, porque o coelho passou por debaixo das pernas do demônio do fogo. 

– Bai Tsa, o que é isso? – perguntou Hsi Wu ao notar que algo estava vindo em sua direção. Os dois se levantaram e a demônio da água apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor. 

– Eu... não tenho certeza, mas acho que é o coe... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar, o coelho batera de frente com o demônio do céu, acertando-o no estômago e atordoando-o devido à força acumulada pela velocidade. O coelho, porém, não sofreu nada e continuou correndo, desaparecendo no bosque em seguida. – Hsi Wu, você está bem? 

O demônio-morcego não respondeu, apenas murmurou alguma coisa que Bai não entendeu. Ele parecia estar um pouco zonzo, mas Bai Tsa não se importou muito. 

– Vocês! – exclamaram duas vozes em uníssono e Bai se virou. 

– Ah, vocês estavam aqui? Eu nem tinha reparado – mentiu a demônio da água. 

Mei Liang notou Hsi Wu caído no chão. 

– O que houve com ele? – ela quis saber. 

– Ah, eu acho que ele se distraiu e bateu em uma árvore. É melhor eu levar ele pra casa, né? – respondeu Bai Tsa, tentando colocar seu irmão mais novo de pé. – Vamos, Hsi. 

– Ei, você não deveria estar fazendo um antídoto pro nosso pai? – questionou Shendu. 

– Hã... Sim, eu estava fazendo isso. Eu vim aqui exatamente pra pegar um dos ingredientes essenciais. Mas é uma coincidência eu ter encontrado todos vocês aqui. 

Os dragões se entreolharam e voltaram a olhar para ela, desconfiados. Bai Tsa tentou fazer a cara mais inocente que pôde, mas isso não parecia convencê-los. 

– Se isso é mesmo verdade, Bai Tsa, talvez não se importe se a Mei Liang fizer um teste – disse Shendu, abrindo um sorriso irônico do qual Bai Tsa não gostou nem um pouco. Seu irmão parecia tão confiante que ela não pôde mais agüentar e teve que retribuir com um olhar de desconfiança e desprezo. 

– Teste...? – ela perguntou com cuidado, mas ele não lhe respondeu. Os olhos de Mei Liang brilharam como os de um demônio e ela se aproximou de Bai Tsa, que arregalou os olhos. 

Aquele olhar... Era tão incômodo, angustiante encará-los... Mas, de alguma forma, ela não conseguia desviar os olhos, nem mesmo piscar. Bai Tsa sentiu seu corpo ficar pesado, sua vista escurecer e todos os sons desaparecerem. A única coisa que ela ainda podia ver eram os olhos brilhantes de Mei Liang e o seu chiado demoníaco. Mas eles agora pareciam distantes, como se estivessem se afastando cada vez mais. 

Depois de um tempo, ela abriu os olhos. Bai Tsa não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado; poderiam ter sido segundos ou até mesmo uma eternidade. Ou talvez esta fosse a sensação de que o tempo havia parado para ela. 

Viu a cor azul. Era um céu límpido, puramente azul. Também percebeu que estava deitada na grama. Ergueu-se; já não estava mais em um bosque e não havia ninguém por perto. Olhou para si mesma; ainda estava em sua forma humana, mas sua roupa estava diferente. Já não estava mais usando um vestido chinês, mas um vestido grego branco com detalhes em dourado. 

Bai Tsa não pôde deixar de sorrir, ela adorava roupas gregas. Levantou-se totalmente e olhou ao redor, agora mais curiosa do que confusa. Para a sua surpresa, avistou o oceano a uma certa distância. Estava bem mais perto do que parecia, e Bai não demorou para chegar até ele. Passou um tempo apenas observando o horizonte e o mar. 

Ficou ainda mais curiosa quando prestou bem atenção na água e viu que não havia reflexo do sol. Olhou para o chão o seu redor e também não viu sua sombra. Olhou para o céu e continuou procurando pelo sol, mas ele não estava em lugar algum, apesar da claridade. 

– Bai Tsa – chamou uma voz. Ela se virou lentamente e arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ver quem era. 

– Panatinaikos? – Ela tentou se aproximar, mas ele se afastou o mesmo número de passos. Ela então parou, encarando-o. – O que você está fazendo aqui? 

– Eu moro aqui – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Mas não era o seu usual sorriso amigável, era mais um sorriso malicioso. – E você? O que está fazendo aqui? 

– Eu... Eu não sei. Agora há pouco eu estava em um bosque na China... – Ela parou e pensou. – Mas eu não lembro do que estava fazendo lá. A última coisa que eu me lembro é que eu estava tentando fazer um antídoto pro meu pai e... – Ela pensou um pouco mais e finalmente pareceu ter se lembrado. – Sim... Então eu fui embora pra matar um dos meus irmãos! 

– Matar um dos seus irmãos? E por que você faria isso? – ele perguntou, suavizando sua expressão e voltando ao seu jeito mais gentil. Bai Tsa encolheu os ombros. 

– Ah, por que eu o odeio. Acho que eu já te falei sobre ele. É o Shendu, lembra? 

– Lembro, sim – Ele se aproximou um pouco, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. – Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar a matá-lo. 

– É mesmo? – Bai Tsa o olhou de alto a baixo. A personalidade do homem parecia um pouco diferente, mas... o corpo dele... aqueles olhos... 

A demônio da água desviou o olhar com raiva de si mesma. Ela era uma demônio e ele era um humano, ela deveria se controlar mais. Ainda não esquecera de como ele fora atrevido e tanto a atitude dele como a sua própria feriam o seu orgulho. 

Virou as costas para ele, restando-lhe fitar o horizonte azul. Congelou quando sentiu os fortes braços do humano envolvendo-a e o tórax dele contra as suas costas. A princípio tentou se livrar, mas não resistiu. 

Era desesperador; sua mente queria fazê-lo em pedaços por tanta insolência, mas seu corpo simplesmente não a obedecia. 

– Me diz... – ele começou. – Você foi àquele tal bosque só pra matar o seu irmão? 

– Não... – ela murmurou, sua respiração tornando-se difícil enquanto ela se esforçava para tentar escapar, mas foi em vão. Sentia como se sua mente estivesse aos poucos deixando o seu corpo. 

– Então o que foi fazer lá? – ele perguntou, apoiando o queixo no ombro da demônio da água. 

– Eu... Eu vi o Shendu e a noiva dele entrando no bosque e achei que eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa... Não lembro o que aconteceu depois, só lembro que o meu irmão mais novo acabou atropelado por um coelho super veloz – ela respondeu e então finalmente pareceu ter recuperado a razão. Assim, conseguiu se livrar do abraço dele e se virou, em guarda. 

Sua vista começou a escurecer de novo. Aquela mesma estranha sensação estava voltando. Mesmo assim, ela podia sentir um olhar maligno observando-a por trás. Mas não conseguiu se virar, seu corpo estava pesado demais. Começou então a ouvir vozes distantes, vindas de todas as direções. 

"Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo." 

"O que vamos fazer agora?" 

"Não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente o que fazer." 

E tudo ficou preto. 

... 

"Bai Tsa..." 

A demônio da água tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. 

"Bai Tsa" chamou a voz de novo, agora um pouco mais alta. "Bai Tsa, acorde." 

– Tso Lan? – Bai Tsa conseguiu perguntar ao reconhecer a voz. 

– Sim, sou eu. 

Bai abriu os olhos e fitou seu irmão, um pouco confusa. 

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou fracamente, como quem ainda estava com muito sono. 

– Nada de mais. Você só dormiu o dia inteiro depois de me deixar sozinho na sala de poções. 

– Eu fiz isso? 

– Mas foi melhor assim. Eu cheguei à conclusão de que não é uma boa idéia matá-lo enquanto o nosso pai estiver conosco. 

– Matar quem? 

Tso Lan franziu. 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Bai Tsa piscou e se ergueu, vendo que estava deitada em sua cama. 

– Eu tive um sonho muito estranho... – ela murmurou mais para si mesma do que para seu irmão. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela continuou. – Você disse que eu te deixei sozinho? 

– Você não se lembra? Me pediu pra preparar um antídoto pro nosso pai. 

– Ah, é mesmo! – ela quase que gritou, alarmando-se. – O antídoto! Eu tenho que preparar logo senão o nosso pai me mata! 

– Tudo bem, eu já descobri a poção certa. 

A demônio da água suspirou de alívio e Tso Lan a fitou com um olhar de repreensão. 

– Se eu fosse você, não estaria tão calmo. Ele ainda não vai ficar nada feliz por ter sido transformado em uma formiga. 

Sua irmã abaixou a cabeça. Ele suspirou, vendo que era inútil lhe dar uma bronca agora. 

– Vamos – disse, levantando-se. 

Ela também se levantou. O demônio da lua saiu do quarto e ela o seguiu. Já era de noite e ela podia ouvir discussões de alguns de seus irmãos por todo o palácio. Ao passar por um dos corredores, entretanto, viu Shendu e Mei Liang vindo na direção contrária. Os dois estavam sorrindo malignamente e Bai Tsa respondeu com um olhar furioso. Apesar disso, sentiu-se estranha ao olhar para eles. Era como se ela tivesse se esquecido de algo muito importante a respeito dos dois, mas agora simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar do que era. 

**Continua...**


	15. Briga de Peixe

**–CAPÍTULO 15–   
_Briga de Peixe_**

Já era tarde da noite e todos no palácio estavam dormindo, exceto por três demônios. Shendu e Mei Liang ainda não haviam voltado, o que deixou Hsi Wu muito curioso. Se ele não tivesse sido atropelado por aquele coelho, poderia ter descoberto o que os dois dragões andavam tramando. Vindo daqueles dois, não podia ser nada bom. 

O demônio do céu olhou pela janela, que era a mais alta do palácio, e prestou muita atenção em todos os detalhes da paisagem, buscando ver um mínimo sinal de que Shendu estava voltando. Então ele enfim viu um movimento no bosque; alguém estava saindo de lá e se dirigindo ao palácio. Hsi apertou os olhos para apurar a vista e teve a certeza de que era Shendu e sua noiva. 

Desceu voando rapidamente, mas em silêncio, até o hall do palácio. Não demorou muito até que a porta fosse aberta bem devagar e o casal entrasse com cuidado, olhando ao redor. Hsi Wu se escondeu atrás de um pilar e os observou quietamente. 

— Tudo bem. Acho que estão todos dormindo — sussurrou Shendu à sua noiva. 

— Até que enfim, pensei que a gente não ia conseguir nunca. E aqueles seus irmãos quase estragaram tudo — reclamou Mei no mesmo tom de voz. 

— Mas agora já está tudo resolvido. Eles não vão mais nos incomodar. 

— Tá bom, agora pega logo aquele livro. Nós temos que saber onde o próximo animal está. 

Os dois saíram do hall e Hsi os ouviu subindo as escadas. 

"O próximo animal? Por que esses dois agora andam atrás de animais?", perguntou-se e os seguiu. Ao chegar no andar de cima, notou que eles haviam entrado no quarto de Shendu e estavam folheando um livro. 

Poucos minutos depois, a porta se abriu completamente e o casal saiu. Hsi Wu voou até um canto escuro perto do teto para não ser percebido e viu que eles estavam prestes a sair do palácio de novo. Quando eles se afastaram e desceram as escadas, Hsi deixou seu esconderijo e os fitou, desconfiado. Tentou se aproximar cautelosamente e reparou que Shendu segurava algo em seus braços. 

Os dois dragões saíram do palácio e o demônio do céu foi logo atrás. Entretanto, assim que abriu o portão principal também, não conseguiu encontrá-los. Olhou à sua volta e até para cima, mas eles não estavam em lugar algum. Era como se eles tivessem teletransportado-se, embora Hsi soubesse muito bem que nenhum deles tinha esse tipo de capacidade. 

Não se conformando em tê-los perdido de vista tão rápido, Hsi Wu levantou vôo e procurou pela dupla ao redor do palácio. Sobrevoou também o bosque e depois um pouco mais além, quase chegando à cidade. Após cerca de uma hora e meia, desistiu e voltou para o seu quarto. 

------

O café da manhã no dia seguinte estava com uma atmosfera um pouco tensa. Tso Lan olhava seriamente para Bai Tsa, que se encolhia ao vê-lo e desviava o olhar para Dhai Jiang. Este lhe piscava o olho sempre que isso acontecia e ela desviava o olhar novamente para não se enfurecer. Hsi Wu discretamente observava Shendu e Mei Liang com uma expressão desconfiada; ele mais do que nunca gostaria de ser mais velho do que o demônio do fogo, pois assim poderia atrever-se a perguntar aonde os dois haviam ido à noite passada. Os dois dragões olhavam igualmente desconfiados para Bai Tsa, mas ela não percebeu isso. Dai Gui parecia que ia fazer Xiao Fung em pedaços a qualquer momento, já que o demônio do vento o escolhera para ser a vítima do dia e não parava de perturbá-lo, atirando-lhe bolas de guardanapo amassado ou roubando-lhe um pouco do café da manhã quando ninguém estava olhando. 

Tchang Zu correu o olhar por cada um à mesa, tentando entender o que havia de errado com todos. Eles nunca comiam quietos, em total silêncio, principalmente quando o pai deles não estava presente. Xiao Fung podia ser uma exceção, mas isso nunca significou nada mesmo. Olhou para Shii Nah, que estava ao seu lado. Ela encolheu os ombros e voltou a comer. 

Tso Lan pegou um pouco do seu café da manhã e colocava em cima da mesa para que seu pai, ainda em forma de formiga, pudesse comer também. Em seguida, lançou outro olhar severo para sua irmã mais nova. 

Liu Yue observou a formiga com curiosidade. 

— Então, Tso, você já conseguiu encontrar um antídoto? — perguntou ela para quebrar o silêncio desconfortável. 

— Sim. Eu já tenho quase todos os ingredientes, creio que o nosso pai estará de volta ao normal ainda hoje — respondeu o demônio da lua. Shendu deu uma rápida olhada em Bai Tsa e riu maliciosamente. Sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando, ela o fitou, com raiva, mas não disse nada. 

Passou-se mais um longo momento de silêncio. Liu Yue estava a ponto de falar alguma coisa quando, de repente, ouviu-se um barulho no andar de cima, como se alguém estivesse se jogando contra a parede e o chão. Todos lentamente olharam para cima. O barulho continuou como se a sua fonte, fosse o que fosse, estivesse se movendo pelo andar de cima. Hsi Wu olhou para todos os demônios, esperando que alguém tivesse uma explicação plausível para isso. Ninguém disse nada, mas os olhares apreensivos de Shendu e Mei Liang já significavam que, de alguma forma, a culpa era deles. 

— O que está acontecendo lá em cima? — indagou Lehn Wuong, franzindo a testa. 

— Erh... Devem ser os criados fazendo a limpeza. Eles às vezes são meio... desajeitados — respondeu Shendu nervosamente. 

— Eles estão limpando ou lutando entre si?! 

Shendu e Mei Liang se entreolharam rapidamente, mas Tchang Zu falou primeiro, levantando-se. 

— Pode deixar que eu mesmo vou lá dar um jeito nisso. 

— Não! — gritaram os dois dragões ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Tchang Zu parar e se virar para eles, surpreso. 

— Não? — perguntou ele. O casal pareceu ainda mais nervoso. 

— Quer dizer, não precisa se incomodar com mortais idiotas. Nós mesmos vamos até lá — disse Mei Liang. Shendu continuou parado e ela lhe deu uma cotovelada. — Não é, Shendu? 

Ele sobressaltou-se e afirmou com a cabeça. 

— Ah, é... é... 

Os dois se levantaram e se apressaram para o andar de cima, sob os olhares confusos dos outros demônios. 

------

Hsi Wu voou até o andar de cima e encostou-se à porta do quarto de Shendu, onde este e sua noiva estavam, para tentar ouvir o que conversavam. 

— Acho que ele veio atrás do coelho. Só espero que não tenha devorado ele — disse Mei Liang. 

— Mas como ele poderia saber que tinha um coelho aqui? 

— Ah, sei lá! Aquele animal não é normal, deve ter um super faro ou algo assim! 

O demônio do céu franziu e seu olhar vagou pelo corredor, notando várias marcas de arranhões no chão e nas paredes. Ele sentia que, agora mais do que nunca, estava perto de descobrir o segredo de Shendu. 

------

Bai Tsa foi direto para seu quarto, pensando seriamente na alternativa de fugir para uma terra longínqua. De preferência difícil de ser encontrada e com muita água. Quando Tso Lan fizesse seu pai voltar ao normal, ele estaria furioso o suficiente para levá-la a um fim nada agradável. 

Assim que abriu a porta, deixou sair um grito de susto. Havia um tigre deitado em sua cama. O animal a olhou e suas narinas tremeram, farejando a demônio da água. Quase imediatamente, o tigre se levantou, parecendo estar em frente a um festival da carne. Então Bai percebeu que o tigre deveria estar achando que ela era algum tipo de peixe e recuou, tentando encontrar a porta. 

O tigre se preparou para atacar e pulou em sua direção. Bai Tsa gritou de novo e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta bem no momento em que ele estava a ponto de alcançá-la. Infelizmente, a porta não podia ser trancada por fora e poderia ser facilmente aberta à força por um animal forte como um tigre. Sua única opção provisória foi apoiar-se na porta para que seu próprio corpo pudesse forçá-la a ficar fechada. Ela sabia que ele não podia matá-la – ela poderia acabar com ele facilmente –, mas havia alguma coisa diferente naquele tigre. 

— Tso Lan! Tso Lan, vem aqui agora! 

O tigre empurrou a porta e quase a abriu. Bai Tsa fez um pouco mais de força para mantê-la fechada. O fato de que o tigre fosse tão forte a deixou consideradamente alarmada. 

— Tso Lan, tem um tig- Ahhh! — ela gritou quando o animal usou toda a sua força para abrir a porta e a demônio da água caiu no chão. Ele tentou atacá-la, mas ela se desviou e se levantou, pronta para contra-atacar. Formou uma bola de água com a mão direita e, no momento em que ia lançá-la, o tigre pulou em cima dela. Ela atirou mesmo assim e viu que os olhos do tigre brilharam de modo estranho. Todo o corredor foi coberto por uma luz ofuscante e ela teve que fechar os olhos. Quando tentou abri-los de novo, o tigre já não estava mais lá. O chão estava cheio de poças e pegadas molhadas de um felino em direção às escadas, indicando que ele fugira. 

------

Xiao Fung subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. Ouvira os gritos de sua irmã por Tso Lan, mas o demônio da lua fora ao bosque buscar o ingrediente que faltava para preparar o antídoto. Então, ele mesmo iria ver o que estava acontecendo. 

Quando chegou no andar de cima – cujo chão, ele reparou, estava todo encharcado –, viu Bai Tsa caída, aparentemente inconsciente. Ele correu até ela e a ergueu, balançando-a de leve para despertá-la. 

— Bai Tsa? Bai Tsa! O que houve? 

A sereia abriu os olhos e o encarou com uma expressão de desprezo. 

— Tire as mãos de mim, seu verme! — exigiu ela, empurrando e levantando-se. 

— Ei, eu só estava querendo ajudar! Eu te ouvi gritando e te vi caída no chão, pensei que tivesse se ferido! — defendeu-se o demônio do vento. 

— E por que eu estaria ferida? Agora sai da minha frente que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que olhar pra sua cara feia — disse ela passando por Xiao empurrando-o e descendo as escadas com arrogância. Ele se virou e se abaixou em frente a uma poça para ver o seu reflexo. 

— Cara feia? Eu não tenho uma cara feia... — murmurou ele, esfregando o rosto. 

— Não, é claro que não — disse uma voz inconfundível atrás dele. Xiao Fung lentamente se virou e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver Bai Tsa, com as mãos nervosamente apertadas uma à outra na altura do peito e os olhos brilhando de inocência. — Sempre achei você uma gracinha, com essas bochechas tão fofas — disse ela, sorrindo gentilmente. 

Xiao Fung se levantou e a olhou de modo estranho. 

— Ah, qual é? Pára de me zoar, vai. 

A demônio da água pareceu realmente atordoada com a resposta e balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. 

— Não, eu estou dizendo a verdade. Sapos sempre foram os meus animaizinhos preferidos. 

Xiao bufou, sorrindo. 

— E eu que sou o piadista aqui... — disse, balançando a cabeça e descendo as escadas. 

------

Hsi Wu voou até o pé da escada e tentou ver se ainda havia alguém no andar de cima. Havia pegadas molhadas na maioria dos degraus e Xiao Fung vinha descendo, parecendo excepcionalmente mal-humorado. 

— Eu ouvi a Bai Tsa gritar! Ela está bem? — perguntou o demônio do céu, e seu irmão encolheu os ombros. 

— Ela está ótima — respondeu com certa aspereza e foi embora. Nesse momento, Shendu, Dai Gui e Tchang Zu vieram correndo para se juntar a Hsi Wu. 

— O que foi? O que aconteceu? — perguntou o demônio do trovão. 

— Não tenho muita certeza... — respondeu Hsi Wu. Quando eles estavam prestes a subir, Bai Tsa veio descendo a escada bem devagar, segurando-se no corrimão como se temesse escorregar e cair. 

— Ah, meus irmãos — disse ela, apressando-se um pouco mais para chegar até eles. 

— O que houve? Eu ouvi você gritando e chamando pelo Tso Lan — disse Tchang Zu. 

— Alguma coisa errada? — indagou Dai Gui. 

— Não, nada errado. Eu estou muito bem — respondeu ela sorrindo timidamente e, quando chegou perto do grupo, apertou as mãos ansiosamente e respirou fundo com emoção. — Mas muito obrigada por se preocuparem comigo! 

— Não, na verdade nós... — começou Tchang Zu, sendo interrompido por ela ao fixar os olhos no demônio do fogo. Xiao Fung, que parara de se afastar havia pouco tempo, voltou para olhar Bai Tsa como se ela fosse louca. 

— Shendu! Você também veio pra ver se eu estava bem! — anunciou ela alegremente, correndo para abraçá-lo. O dragão ficou tão surpreso que, por um tempo, ficou totalmente sem reação. — Você é o meu irmão preferido! Eu _adoro_ dragões, sabia? 

— O que... Mas... O que pensa que está fazendo?! — gritou Shendu, empurrando-a de modo quase indignado. Bai Tsa olhou para ele, parecendo magoada. 

— E-Eu... Eu... Eu só estava... — Ela começou a soluçar, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. — só estava demonstrando o meu carinho por você, meu irmão. Eu sei que... nunca fui uma irmã muito justa com você, mas agora quero... me aproximar mais de você. 

Todos a encararam, boquiabertos. Xiao Fung começou a abrir e fechar a boca, querendo dizer alguma coisa mas não encontrando as palavras e aparentemente perdendo o fôlego. Shendu a olhou como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa mortal e recuou um passo. 

— Você ficou louca?! Nós dois sempre nos odiamos! Que tipo de piada de mau gosto é essa? 

Bai Tsa começou a soluçar mais e a chorar como uma criancinha humana. 

— V-Você é... tão mau, irmão! Eu só queria que você gostasse de mim! — Ela chorou mais alto e descontroladamente, afundando o rosto nas mãos e se apoiando de leve no ombro mais próximo – o de Hsi Wu. O demônio do céu afastou-se quando ela começou a falar de novo. — Ninguém gosta de mim! Ninguém me quer por perto, nem mesmo o Xiao Fung! 

Ela saiu correndo, ainda em prantos. Os irmãos ficaram parados, perplexos, por um bom tempo até Xiao Fung finalmente falar. 

— Cara... A Bai Tsa dizer que gosta do Shendu e chorar desse jeito só pode significar que o fim do mundo está próximo — disse ele, balançando a cabeça. Hsi afirmou com a cabeça, assustado. 

— Afinal, o que deu nela? — perguntou Dai Gui. 

— Deve ser... coisa de fêmea, eu acho — murmurou Tchang Zu. 

------

Tso Lan entrou na sala de feitiços e poções, onde seu pai aguardava-o, e depositou os ingredientes em cima da mesa. Pegou o livro com a receita do antídoto e seguiu as instruções para prepará-lo. Enquanto fazia isso, às vezes olhava para seu pai, que parecia bem irritado. 

— Por favor, pai, não seja muito duro com ela. Foi só um acidente — apelou ele. Os olhos da formiga brilharam perigosamente vermelhos, mas Tso Lan nem se retraiu. — Eu sei como se sente, mas a culpa não é dela — Despejou um líquido roxo na poção e franziu um pouco. — Bom, não é _totalmente_ dela. A Bai Tsa só está passando por momentos difíceis, com a data do casamento se aproximando, uma queda no rendimento das lições e todos os desentendimentos com os nossos irmãos. Eu posso garantir que ela está profundamente arrependida. 

A poção ficou pronta em poucos minutos. Tso Lan esperou que o pai considerasse suas palavras, pegou um pedaço de papel e o mergulhou no antídoto. Então, levou-o até perto da formiga e deixou que algumas gotas pingassem. Yan Kwang bebeu das gotas que caíram e, em questão de segundos, cresceu e tomou a sua antiga forma de demônio. A mesa em que ele estava se quebrou, mas ele saltou para frente para cair de pé, o que fez o chão tremer. 

— Onde ela está? — perguntou, serrilhado os dentes. — Onde ela está?! — perguntou em voz alta, dando a certeza de que ele não seria nem um pouco mais gentil com a filha. 

Tso Lan suspirou discretamente e Yan Kwang saiu da sala como um louco. 

— BAI TSAAAAAAA! 

------

Todos no palácio ouviram os gritos e urros alucinados de Yan Kwang e souberam na hora o que estava por vir. Cada demônio largou o que estava fazendo e correu para ver a cena. 

Bai Tsa estava em uma das salas mais espaçosas do palácio, escrevendo com um pincel nas paredes alguns palavrões e frases como "Yan Kwang é um babaca", "Eu apóio os bárbaros do norte" e "Este palácio é um chiqueiro", ou desenhando obscenidades e caricaturas dos membros de sua família, inclusive Yan como uma formiga. 

Se Tso Lan antes achava que era impossível, a fúria de seu pai só se fez aumentar. Hsi Wu fechou os olhos por um momento, incerto se queria mesmo ver como isso ia acabar. 

— Bai Tsa! O que significa tudo isso? — perguntou Yan severamente. Bai Tsa largou o pincel no chão e se aproximou sem nenhum medo do pai, com um ar de desafio. 

— Você por acaso é cego? Não sabe o que significa isto? — Ela apontou para o desenho bem grotesco e obsceno envolvendo Yan Kwang e Lehn Wuong. Ele arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via. 

— Como você ousa fazer uma coisa dessas?! — trovejou ele. A demônio da água, que não poderia estar mais calma, colocou as mãos na cintura e ergueu a cabeça. 

— Vai fazer o quê, hein? Me bater? Vai em frente. Aposto que você não tem coragem! — desafiou. Todos os demônios na porta prenderam a respiração. 

— Não duvide que tenho! Você não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz de fazer! Eu não sou sentimental com meus filhos que nem um humano patético e você sabe disso! 

— Uhh, eu estou _tremendo_ de medo! — disse ela, sorrindo e tremendo as duas mãos na frente dele, zombando. 

Ele avançou, mas ela se transformou em água, fazendo-o cair, e se materializou de volta perto dos demônios. 

— Saiam da minha frente, idiotas! — exigiu ela, acertando Hsi Wu e Shendu no estômago e deslizando rapidamente para fora do palácio. Os golpes foram fortes e os dois demônios atingidos caíram no chão, atordoados. Os outros estavam tão surpresos que não tiveram nenhuma reação rápida, até que Yan Kwang se levantou, berrando de raiva, e eles achara melhor se retirar antes que o poderoso demônio resolvesse descontar sua frustração neles. Shendu e Hsi Wu se levantaram pouco depois, ainda gemendo de dor, e também fizeram o possível para sumirem de vista. 

------

Bai Tsa estava à beira do seu lago, chorando com a cabeça apoiada em sua cauda. Quando os gritos foram ficando mais altos e furiosos, ela ergueu a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas, e viu uma criatura azul sair deslizando do palácio e vir em sua direção. Quando ela se aproximou, Bai Tsa arregalou os olhos ao perceber que era a cópia de si mesma. 

— Você...! — murmurou. 

— Você ainda está aqui? Eu acho que disse pra você se mandar! — disse a outra, irritada. 

— Mas... Mas... 

— Mas... Mas... — zombou a outra Bai. — Pare de choramingar! Você é uma demônio, tenha um pouco mais de orgulho! — Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado e girou os olhos. — E pensar que você era parte de mim. Agora pelo menos eu já me livrei de você! 

— Você é tão má! Aposto que feriu os sentimentos dos nossos irmãozinhos e do nosso pai! 

— Ah, é? Então por que você não volta lá pra que vocês possam todos chorar juntos, hein? — provocou a Bai Tsa má, como se estivesse falando com um bebê. Ela então bufou divertida e começou a se afastar, mas a Bai Tsa boa se levantou, enxugando todo o rosto, e se pôs na sua frente para detê-la. 

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum até pedir desculpas a eles. 

A outra sorriu maliciosamente. 

— E quem vai me obrigar? 

A Bai Tsa boa hesitou. 

— E-Eu vou... 

— Hah! Você? Como, pedindo por favor? 

— Sim, por favor. 

A Bai Tsa má riu desdenhosamente e empurrou a outra para passar. 

— Eu estou avisando... Pára... — pediu a boa. Ao ser ignorada, ela apertou os punhos e seus olhos brilharam. 

— Heh, tão ingênua... — comentou a má para si mesma, mas então ouviu um grito vindo em sua direção e sentiu um punho acertando de leve as suas costas. — Vai ter que fazer muito melhor do que isso, sua perdedora. 

Tentou deslizar para frente, mas não saiu do lugar. A Bai Tsa boa segurara a sua cauda firmemente e já parecia mais autoconfiante e decidida. 

— Eu não vou deixar você ir... 

— Me solta, sua idiota! Me solta agora! — A Bai Tsa má balançou a cauda, mas a outra manteve o seu equilíbrio e a puxou para trás. 

— Nós vamos voltar lá no palácio e você vai pedir desculpas! 

— Não vou fazer isso! — gritou, impaciente, e pulou em cima da parte boa para socá-la. Sua adversária a largou para se desviar, mas conseguiu virá-la para imobilizá-la e puxar seus tentáculos. As duas passaram algum tempo lutando, a parte boa cada vez mais agressiva, embora a má ainda fosse muito mais forte. 

Seus gritos atraíram a atenção de alguns dos que estavam no palácio: começando por Hsi Wu, depois Dhai Jiang, uma mortal que lá trabalhava, Xiao Fung, Shendu e Mei Liang. O demônio do céu permaneceu em sua janela, assistindo à cena com interesse, embora um pouco surpreso. A mulher, assustada, entrou de novo bem depressa. Os outros quatro demônios aproximaram-se e, ao verem duas Bai Tsas brigando, voltaram ao estado de estupefação. Xiao chegou a esfregar os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. 

— O que é isso? Tem duas Bais — disse ele. Os olhos de Dhai Jiang se encheram de lágrimas e ele tentou se conter de tanta excitação. 

— Isto deve ser algum tipo de sonho maravilhoso! Nada poderia ter me deixado mais feliz! Ah, minha querida, agora nossos dias e nossas noites serão melhores do que nunca... — Ele deixou cair uma lágrima e, por uns minutos, pareceu estar em devaneios. Os outros lentamente se viraram para ele, franzindo, mas então balançaram a cabeça e voltaram sua atenção às sereias. 

— Shendu! Faça alguma coisa! — exigiu Mei Liang. Xiao olhou confuso para o casal, além de ligeiramente desconfiado. O dragão estalou, olhando ao redor, e foi separar a briga. 

— Parem com isso, vocês duas! Vocês têm que vir comigo! 

— Mas ela ainda não pediu desculpas a você, irmãozinho! — protestou a Bai Tsa boa. 

— Tudo bem, ela pede depois! — respondeu ele, tentando impedir as duas de se alcançarem. 

— Não vou pedir desculpas a ele! — chiou a outra Bai Tsa. Mei Liang a segurou e elas foram arrastadas até o bosque. Xiao Fung os seguiu com interesse, aparentemente achando tudo muito divertido. Dhai Jiang foi atrás depois de um tempo, ainda com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. 

Hsi Wu apertou os olhos e voou cautelosamente em direção a eles. 

------

Quando o grupo entrou no bosque, Hsi Wu aterrissou e os seguiu a pé para não ser visto, embora fosse desconfortável para ele e um pouco difícil caminhar entre as árvores com suas grandes asas. Pelo menos ele agora ouvia claramente o que eles diziam. 

— Aonde vocês estão nos levando? O que tem lá? É uma surpresa? — perguntou uma das Bai Tsas ansiosamente enquanto a outra parecia entediada. 

— É, é uma surpresa — respondeu Shendu, impaciente. 

— Ah, eu adoro surpresas! Espero que seja de comer ou guerreiros pra gente matar ou... 

— Talvez seja uma terceira Bai Tsa! — sugeriu Dhai Jiang emotivamente. Hsi girou os olhos e tinha certeza de que Shendu e Mei Liang fizeram o mesmo. 

— Isso ia te deixar contente, querido Dhai? — perguntou a Bai Tsa mais ansiosa. 

— Mais que tudo no mundo! — respondeu seu noivo, parecendo que ia explodir de alegria. 

— Que bom. Eu sempre gostei muito de você, e quero agradá-lo de todas as formas possíveis. 

— Eu não! — retorquiu a Bai Tsa má. 

Hsi Wu teve que parar por um instante para passar por um monte de gravetos que estavam empilhados no chão e voou por poucos segundos para alcançar o grupo de novo. 

— Aonde estamos indo, irmãozinho? — ouviu Bai Tsa insistir. — Já sei, é o lugar onde costumávamos brincar quando éramos crianças! — chutou ela e, imediatamente, todos os demônios ficaram sérios. 

— Como? — perguntou Mei Liang, incrédula. 

— Do que está falando? Nós nunca fizemos isso! — chiou Shendu, irritado. A Bai Tsa má sorriu maliciosamente. 

— Exatamente. Ela quer dizer o lugar onde nós brincávamos de "vamos procurar o dragãozinho idiota e atormentá-lo". 

— Ei! Eu nunca brinquei disso! — disse Xiao indignado. 

— Nem eu. Essa brincadeira é comum aqui na China? — perguntou Dhai inocentemente. Os olhos de Shendu brilharam de raiva, mas ele se obrigou a não dizer nada. 

— Foi uma brincadeira que nós inventamos — disse a Bai Tsa boa. — Eu não gostava muito da parte que vinha depois de nós encontrarmos o Shendu, mas até chegar nessa parte era divertido — explicou ela e se virou para o demônio do fogo. — Ohh, Shendu, você era tão bonitinho quando era criancinha! Acho que você não se lembra porque era muito jovem, mas um dia eu te levei ao meu quarto e te vesti com uns vestidinhos chineses que eram uma gracinha, e depois veio a maquiagem. 

— Ah, eu lembro disso! — disse a Bai Tsa má, parecendo concordar com sua outra metade pela primeira vez. Xiao Fung começou a ter um ataque de riso totalmente descontrolado, tão forte que teve que parar, ajoelhar-se e inclinar-se para frente enquanto apontava para Shendu. A Bai Tsa má também estava rindo bastante. 

Ao imaginar um Shendu bebê de vestido chinês e maquiagem, Hsi Wu cobriu a boca e se virou, tentando suprimir uma risada quase tão histérica quanto a de Xiao Fung. Quando Hsi Wu finalmente conseguiu se controlar, virou-se de novo. 

— Ai, minha barriga tá doendo de tanto rir! Bwahahahahahaha! — gritou Xiao, praticamente caindo no chão. O rosto de Shendu estava todo vermelho e os seus punhos cerrados, mas ele esperou pacientemente até que Xiao parasse. O demônio do vento enxugou uma lágrima e tentou se levantar. 

— Já acabou? — perguntou Shendu rispidamente. Bai Tsa e Xiao afirmaram com a cabeça. 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, já parei... — disse ele e então suprimiu outra risada. — Não, não parei! Bwahahahahahaha! Ele devia estar parecendo uma gueixa! Huahahahahahahahaha! — Xiao começou a socar o chão freneticamente e a Bai Tsa má estava rindo de novo. Dhai Jiang e a Bai Tsa boa assistiam à cena sem entender o que era tão engraçado. 

— Parem de rir agora! — exigiu Shendu, enfurecendo-se. — Parem! Eu estou avisando! 

Como, obviamente, nenhum dos dois parou, o dragão partiu para cima de Xiao Fung, que era o mais vulnerável e irritante. Mesmo morrendo de rir, Xiao conseguiu se defender. Shendu apertou o pescoço do irmão para forçá-lo a para de rir e teve sorte, mas o demônio do vento revidou e os dois lutaram por um tempo. A Bai Tsa boa entrou e desespero enquanto Dhai Jiang e a outra demônio da água estimulavam a briga. 

De repente, dois belos e imponentes tigres – um deles mais calmo, outro mais feroz – apareceram e a luta foi interrompida. 

— Tigres...? — murmurou Xiao Fung. Aproveitando seu momento de distração, Shendu o golpeou fortemente na cabeça, deixando o irmão inconsciente. A Bai Tsa boa correu para trás do dragão, com medo dos tigres. 

— Puxa, eles são tão bonitos! Me faz lembrar do tigre de estimação que tinha lá perto do templo, na Índia. Ele sempre... — falou Dhai Jiang, parando apenas quando Mei Liang apertou um ponto estratégico do seu ombro para deixá-lo inconsciente também. Hsi Wu arregalou os olhos e soube que estava prestes a descobrir alguma coisa sobre o plano secreto dos dragões. 

O casal empurrou as duas sereias de modo que elas ficassem juntas e então as empurrou de novo em direção aos tigres, que avançaram como se fossem atacá-las. Hsi fechou os olhos ao surgir uma luz ofuscante. Quando pôde abri-los de novo, ficou surpreso ao ver apenas uma Bai Tsa e um tigre. 

O demônio do céu rapidamente compreendeu. Aquele tigre era mágico. Ele devia ter o poder de separar o Yin do Yang de um indivíduo. Mas por que Shendu estaria com ele? 

— Impressionante, não é? — disse uma voz fria trás dele e Hsi sobressaltou-se antes de se virar. 

— Tso Lan? Você também viu aquilo? 

— Vi. Uma criada acabou de me contar sobre duas Bai Tsas brigando e vim ver o que estava havendo. 

— Eu sabia que não se podia confiar naqueles dois. Eles andam por aí atrás de animais mágicos — sussurrou Hsi Wu, mas Tso Lan fez sinal para que o irmão fizesse silêncio e tentou ver algo atrás dele, onde o grupo de demônios estivera. 

— Onde eles estão? 

Hsi Wu se virou e notou que Shendu e Mei Liang haviam sumido. Bai Tsa observava distraidamente o tigre ir embora, aparentemente sem notar dois demônios inconscientes atrás dela. 

— Bai Tsa, aonde eles foram? — perguntou Tso em voz alta. Bai Tsa virou a cabeça para ele, olhou ao redor e balançou a cabeça. 

— Eu não sei... Estavam aqui agora há pouco. 

Hsi voou até a irmã. 

— Você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu? 

— Acho que sim... — Ela coçou a cabeça, um pouco confusa, e se levantou. — Tem alguma coisa errada, irmão! Acho melhor nós ficarmos de olho neles. Podem estar tramando algo muito sério, como... atentar contra a vida do nosso pai! — disse ela a Tso Lan. 

— Eles não são tolos o suficiente para isso. Mas o comportamento deles é, de fato, questionável. Devemos tomar muito cuidado — respondeu o demônio da lua. 

— É, mas você tem que tomar mais cuidado ainda — disse Hsi Wu à irmã. — Quando voltar pro palácio, vai encontrar o nosso pai muito furioso com você. Ele deve estar agora mesmo arquitetando planos de como te castigar. 

Bai Tsa se retraiu, considerando se queria mesmo voltar. 

— Não se preocupe, nós vamos tentar explicar a ele o que aconteceu — assegurou Tso Lan. — Talvez ele dê um jeito no Shendu e na noiva dele. 

**Continua...**


	16. Outro Plano de Assassinato

– **CAPÍTULO 16 –  
**_**Outro Plano de Assassinato**_

Yan Kwang não era um demônio muito feliz no momento. Tso Lan e Hsi Wu, sentados à sua frente em silêncio, podiam quase ver fumaça saindo das narinas do furioso pai. O demônio do céu mal pôde conter um arrepio. Ele realmente tinha muita pena de Bai Tsa; ela não era uma irmã tão ruim, pelo menos não em comparação a Shendu, por exemplo.

Ao seu lado, Tso Lan parecia calmo como sempre. Hsi Wu não sabia se devia se sentir aliviado ou preocupado. O demônio da lua raramente mostrava suas emoções e era difícil adivinhar o que ele estava pensando. No entanto, fora ele quem dera a idéia de vir falar com Yan Kwang sobre Bai Tsa e seu irmão menor desconfiava que ele tivesse um plano.

O problema era que Tso Lan tinha uma paciência quase infinita e não estava com nenhuma pressa de iniciar a conversa. Se não fosse pelo brilho de seus olhos vermelhos, Hsi Wu teria achado que o demônio da lua caíra no sono. Ele realmente esperava que Tso Lan percebesse o quanto a demora estava irritando ainda mais o pai deles e que ele começasse a falar alguma coisa logo.

Enfim, Yan Kwang decidira quebrar o silêncio:

— Você disse que queria falar comigo, Tso Lan?

O demônio da lua afirmou com a cabeça.

— É sobre a Bai Tsa — disse, acrescentando logo em seguida, quando Yan franziu a testa: — Houve um grande mal-entendido ontem.

— A culpa é do Shendu! — falou Hsi Wu por impulso. Os outros dois demônios olharam-no com severidade e ele se encolheu um pouco.

— Já faz um tempo que eu noto que vocês sempre põem a culpa no seu irmão Shendu — comentou Yan Kwang com rispidez. Hsi Wu deu de ombros, evitando seu olhar.

— É porque é sempre culpa dele mesmo.

— Pai, por favor, nos escute — disse Tso Lan suavemente. Yan Kwang ficou em silêncio e fitou seu sábio filho. — Na verdade, nós não temos nenhuma prova de que tenha sido o Shendu. Pessoalmente, eu acredito que tudo não tenha passado de um acidente.

Hsi Wu olhou surpreso para o irmão. Tso Lan estava defendendo Shendu? Era óbvio que Shendu e sua noiva causaram toda aquela confusão, e Tso Lan não tinha nenhum motivo para defendê-lo. Ou tinha?

O demônio alado decidiu ficar calado e escutar a conversa com atenção, esperando entender o que seu irmão mais velho tinha em mente.

— Explique — rosnou Yan Kwang.

— Minha teoria mais plausível é que ela tenha tido um acidente com uma poção. O senhor se lembra dela trabalhando no laboratório, não é? Ela tem andado muito nervosa, e, portanto, mais propensa a acidentes. Já aconteceu várias vezes antes, então não seria estranho que estivesse acontecendo de novo agora.

Yan Kwang afirmou com a cabeça, pensativo. Hsi Wu discretamente deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver que seu pai já parecia bem mais calmo. Tso Lan percebeu a mesma coisa e viu isso como um sinal para continua falando.

— Creio que a poção envolvida tenha afetado o comportamento dela por algumas horas. Ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu a encontrei desmaiada e a trouxe para casa, e, quando ela acordou, nem se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. O Hsi Wu pode confirmar isso, não pode, Hsi Wu?

O demônio do céu sobressaltou-se surpreso ao ouvir o irmão falando com ele. Hsi Wu engoliu em seco e afirmou com a cabeça, tentando parecer o mais honesto possível. Infelizmente, ele não era um ator tão bom quanto Tso Lan quando era pego desprevenido e temeu que seu pai ainda estivesse desconfiado.

Acreditando nos filhos ou não, Yan Kwang apenas afirmou com a cabeça mais uma vez e pareceu considerar a situação. Hsi Wu lembrou-se de que Bai Tsa ainda tinha culpa por acidentalmente ter transformado o pai numa formiga. Mesmo que ele a perdoasse pelo que ela lhe fizera com sua "personalidade modificada", ela não tinha desculpas para _esse_ desvio de conduta.

— Tudo bem, então — disse Yan Kwang suavemente. Hsi Wu tentou não arregalar os olhos ao notar o quanto ele estava calmo agora.

— O senhor a perdoa? — indagou incrédulo.

— Perdôo. Desta vez. Eu conheço a minha filha e, agora que penso bem nisso, não acredito que ela se atreveria a me desafiar daquele jeito em plena consciência.

Hsi Wu engoliu a pergunta sobre o incidente com a formiga, grato que seu pai tenha, aparentemente, se esquecido disso. Ele nem mesmo quis ponderar sobre o fato de que Yan Kwang ainda parecia não acreditar totalmente na história que Tso Lan contara. Só o que importava era que Bai Tsa não estava mais correndo risco de vida.

— Se me permite mudar de assunto, pai — voltar a falar Tso Lan.

Por um breve instante, Hsi Wu se alarmou, pensando que seu irmão perguntaria sobre a formiga, mas então seu cérebro registrou o trecho "mudar de assunto" e ele relaxou, deixando-se apenas ouvir Tso Lan com curiosidade.

Para a sua surpresa, o demônio flutuante tirou uma carta amarelada das vestes e ergueu-a no ar para mostrá-la ao pai.

— Esta carta chegou do Egito recentemente. Eu gostaria de saber o que significa.

Yan Kwang ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um pequeno sorriso divertido.

— É verdade, eu já tinha esquecido. Mas eu prefiro responder essa pergunta na presença de todos os outros.

— Sim, senhor — responderam os dois demônios mais novos, levantando-se e curvando-se respeitosamente.

------

— HORA DO JANTAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Todos os demônios, com a exceção de Tso Lan, imediatamente largaram o que estavam fazendo e correram o mais rápido que podiam à sala de jantar, eventualmente se empurrando e atropelando uns aos outros. Hsi Wu ficou para trás após ser jogado ao chão por Xiao Fung e pisoteado por Tchang Zu. Bem, não era tão ruim: teria sido pior se fosse Po Kong ao invés do demônio do trovão.

Bai Tsa, Xiao Fung e Mei Liang tentaram passar pela porta ao mesmo tempo e acabaram entalados. A demônio da água estava prestes a se transformar para poder entrar, mas, nesse momento, Dai Gui agarrou o irmão menor, que vinha voando acima de sua cabeça naquele exato instante, e o arremessou na direção dos três demônios. Os quatro caíram ao chão e foram atropelados pelos irmãos que vinham logo atrás, com a exceção de Tso Lan, que apenas flutuou por cima deles.

Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos por que o demônio da lua era o preferido da maioria dos membros da família.

Dhai Jiang fingiu tropeçar em Mei Liang e caiu melodramaticamente em cima de Bai Tsa, aproveitando para abraçá-la e tentar beijá-la. A sereia gritou e lutou para afastá-lo, mas pareceu ficar paralisada quando o lagarto lambeu seu rosto com sua úmida língua. Ela empalideceu visivelmente e começou a ter tiques nervosos.

Enquanto isso, os outros lutavam para pegar bons lugares à mesa. Tso Lan franziu a testa e deu a todos um olhar de profunda desaprovação, chegando a dar uma bronca em sua noiva sobre se comportar como seus irmãos selvagens. Aparentemente, ele não percebera que Liu Yue levara uma cotovelada na cabeça e atualmente estava inconsciente sobre a mesa.

— Pai, o Dhai Jiang está molestando a Bai Tsa de novo! — gritou Tchang Zu a fim de ser ouvido em meio aos gritos e sons de talheres e tigelas se quebrando.

— Ei, pare com isso! Eu já disse para esperarem até o casamento! — ralhou Yan Kwang com o casal deitado perto da porta.

— Ainda assim, vocês podiam ao menos ter a decência de ir para um quarto! — acrescentou o pai de Dhai Jiang.

Bai Tsa ficou vermelha e conseguiu sair de baixo do demônio-lagarto, dando-lhe um tapa e apressando-se para o seu lugar à mesa, tentando ao máximo ignorar as risadas dos irmãos mais novos. Dhai Jiang apenas lhe sorriu e foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

O jantar foi relativamente tranqüilo, sem nenhuma guerra de comida ou discussão. Fora a ausência de Po Kong e a expressão excepcionalmente séria de Tso Lan, tudo parecia de volta ao normal. Assim que todos terminaram de comer, Yan Kwang fez um gesto para que todos continuassem em seus lugares. Todos os demônios o fitaram, alguns curiosos, outros entediados, e uns poucos até impacientes e ansiosos para se retirarem.

Ironicamente seguindo o exemplo de Tso Lan, Yan Kwang não teve nenhuma pressa de começar seu discurso. Então, ele se virou para Tso Lan e pediu-lhe a carta amarelada que o demônio da lua lhe mostrara pouco tempo atrás. Ele a ergueu para que todos os outros a vissem.

— Esta carta do Egito chegou. É de um velho amigo meu que entrou em contato comigo há pouco tempo, assim que soube dos meus filhos solteiros. Nós já combinamos um novo noivado e a filha dele já está a caminho. Na verdade, eu calculo que ela deva chegar em poucos dias.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio. A maioria não estava nem um pouco impressionada com esse anúncio. Hsi Wu, porém, ficou extremamente alarmado. _Ele_ era um dos filhos até então descomprometidos de Yan Kwang e poderia muito bem ser a vítima da vez.

Enfim, Xiao Fung tomou coragem e ergueu a mão. Assim como Hsi Wu e Dai Gui, ele parecia bastante perturbado.

— P-posso perguntar se o senhor já decidiu qual de nós é o noivo dela, meu pai? — perguntou respeitosamente.

— É claro — respondeu Yan Kwang solenemente. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, até que o demônio do vento entendeu o que seu pai estava fazendo e não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos antes de perguntar:

— O senhor já decidiu qual de nós é o noivo dela, pai?

O lorde demônio sorriu maliciosamente e seu olhar pendulou entre Hsi Wu, Dai Gui e Xiao Fung. Os três engoliram em seco e prenderam a respiração, mal suportando o suspense que seu pai estava fazendo _de propósito_. Poderia ser qualquer um deles.

Mentalmente, Hsi Wu rezou a todos os deuses do mundo — exceto os egípcios — para que ele não fosse o escolhido. Ele ainda era jovem demais, precisava de mais tempo! Por que não Xiao Fung? Assim o demônio do vento teria alguém com quem passar o dia inteiro comendo, dançando, cantando, lutando, brincando, irritando os outros... Ou então Dai Gui, cujo humor certamente melhoraria se tivesse uma companhia para suas lutas e escavações pelo mundo. Qualquer um menos Hsi Wu! O demônio do céu prezava sua liberdade e detestaria ficar preso a uma demônio que ele nem conhecia!

"Por favor... qualquer um menos eu!", implorou ele mentalmente.

O olhar de Yan Kwang demorou-se em seu filho mais novo, fazendo-o empalidecer. Ele já podia quase ouvir seu pai anunciando seu noivado com uma demônio egípcia cujo nome ele nem sabia ainda.

Entretanto, no segundo seguinte, Yan Kwang estava olhando para o demônio da terra e dizendo:

— Sim, eu escolhi o meu filho Dai Gui.

Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung não puderam conter um longo suspiro de alívio e um sorriso. Os dois estavam tão contentes porque não foram escolhidos que quase se abraçaram. Dai Gui, por outro lado, não estava nem um pouco feliz com as notícias. Ele ficou parado como uma estátua por um bom tempo.

— M-mas... por que Dai Gui? — perguntou ele com a voz tensa.

— Bom, ela é a demônio da areia, então achei que o elemento dela combinava mais com o seu — respondeu seu pai.

— É, melhor sorte da próxima vez, Dai-Dai — consolou-o Xiao Fung, dando-lhe tapinhas no braço.

— Com certeza que vou ter mais sorte da próxima vez, _irmão_ — sussurrou o demônio da terra com um tom perigoso, seus olhos brilhando mais intensamente.

— Qual o nome dela, pai? — indagou Xiao Fung, voltando ao seu jeito despreocupado de ser.

Yan Kwang clareou a garganta duas vezes, depois mais uma vez. Por um instante, Hsi Wu chegou a se perguntar se ele havia perdido a voz.

— O nome dela é Khedebneithireretbeneret.

— Saúde — disseram os outros demônios em uníssono. Yan deu-lhes um olhar irritado.

— Não! Esse é o nome dela! Khedebneithireretbeneret.

— Khed quem? — disse Tchang Zu.

— Khednerebtnekikek... — respondeu sua noiva.

— Não, é Khedrebnetkeneret — corrigiu Bai Tsa.

— Não, eu acho que é Khedbneritheretbeb — disse Shendu.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que terminava em "neret" — disse Tso Lan.

— Não, eu acho que terminava em "renet" — disse Mei Liang.

Os próximos minutos se seguiram com os demônios tentando falar o nome da demônio da areia. Ao final, o nome já havia sido tão modificado que já estava completamente diferente do que Yan Kwang dissera.

— Agora eu já sei: Khedbebigvetjetpelemnemisetneret! — exclamou Xiao Fung, triunfante.

— Xiao, você está balbuciando — comentou Shendu secamente.

— Isso é ridículo! Dai Gui não vai se casar com alguém com um nome que ninguém consegue pronunciar! — protestou o demônio da terra.

— Podemos chamar ela de Khed — sugeriu Hsi Wu.

— E, para deixar o apelido ainda mais "carinhoso", chame-a de Khedinha. Porque você tem uma _quedinha_ por ela! Hah! "Quedinha", entenderam? — brincou Xiao Fung, caindo na risada logo em seguida. Seus irmãos reviraram os olhos e fingiram que não ouviram esse último comentário.

— Eu estou cercada de idiotas... — resmungou Mei Liang, massageando as têmporas.

— Bem-vinda ao meu mundo — respondeu Shendu, olhando com desdém para o demônio do vento.

------

Meditar era muito bom. Era saudável e ajudava a relaxar o corpo e a mente. Uma coisa realmente útil, principalmente quando um intelectual queria preservar sua sanidade na Família dos Demônios. Tso Lan meditava regularmente, ao acordar, antes das refeições, após as refeições, antes de dormir e nas horas vagas em geral.

Durante sua infância, ele tentara convencer seus irmãos a compartilharem dessa prática, mas eles logo se entediavam e voltavam às suas lutas. Não que o demônio da lua tenha se importado muito, pois eles nunca conseguiram ficar quietos por mais de cinco minutos e atrapalhavam sua concentração.

Normalmente, ele não tinha nenhum problema com suas horas de meditação. Seus irmãos saíam do palácio e o deixavam em paz a maior parte do tempo. No entanto, as circunstancias atuais dificultavam suas atividades consideravelmente. Não era fácil se concentrar quando um demônio maciço estava pendurado em suas vestes e implorando-lhe:

— Tso Lan, meu irmão, você tem que ajudar o Dai Gui!

O demônio da lua soltou um suspiro exasperado.

— Dai Gui, quer fazer o favor de me soltar? Você vai acabar rasgando as minhas vestes.

— Tso Lan... ajude...

— Dai Gui! Recomponha-se!

Dai Gui relutantemente largou as vestes amarrotadas do irmão e se levantou, mas ainda o olhava quase em pânico.

— O que Dai Gui faz? Dai Gui não quer se casar com uma demônio de nome impronunciável!

— Acalme-se, irmão, eu vou te ajudar.

Um raro brilho de gratidão piscou nos olhos do outrora frio e orgulhoso demônio da terra. Tso Lan ignorou-o e pensou por um templo, analisando cada aspecto da situação, organizando suas idéias e considerando suas opções.

— Eu tenho um plano. Mas nós vamos precisar da ajuda de alguns dos nossos irmãos — disse com cuidado.

Dai Gui afirmou com a cabeça vigorosamente. Não sonharia em questionar o demônio da lua, que era tão mais inteligente e sábio e quase nunca errava. Qualquer plano que ele tivesse seria suficiente.

Tso Lan o observou por uns instantes de forma calculista.

— Chame o Hsi Wu.

------

Num quarto escuro do palácio, com uma porta trancada, Tso Lan, Dai Gui e Hsi Wu estavam reunidos, sussurrando em tons conspiratórios. Os três formaram uma roda e se inclinaram para frente enquanto Tso Lan contava aos irmãos sobre seu plano para ajudar Dai Gui.

— Este é o plano mais simples e prático em que eu consegui pensar — disse ele. Quando os outros dois afirmaram com a cabeça, ele continuou: — Vamos matar a noiva do Dai Gui.

Desta vez, seus irmãos pareceram um pouco desconfortáveis e trocaram olhares inseguros.

— Mas a Bai Tsa nunca conseguiu matar o noivo dela — disse Hsi Wu.

— Sim, mas _nós_ vamos nos organizar. O segredo é cortar o mal pela raiz: temos que acabar com ela antes que ela chegue aqui. Ela nunca vai saber o que a atingiu.

— E como vamos fazer isso? — indagou Dai Gui.

— Primeiro, nós precisamos localizá-la. É aí que você entra, Hsi Wu. Você deve voar pela rota entre a China e o Egito até encontrá-la. Não deve ser difícil reconhecê-la, ela vai estar acompanhada por, no mínimo, uma escolta egípcia, e isso não se vê todo dia na China.

— OIÊ! — gritou uma voz alegre atrás de Hsi Wu, que deu um pulo de susto e não voltou ao chão. Ao se virar e ver Xiao Fung sorrindo-lhes, o demônio do céu deu um suspiro e aterrissou.

— Xiao, não nos assuste desse jeito! — sibilou.

— Como é que você entrou aqui, afinal? — perguntou Dai Gui.

— Pela janela — respondeu Xiao Fung como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, apontando para a janela aberta da sala. — Acho que vocês estavam distraídos demais pra me ouvir.

Tso Lan franziu a testa para Dai Gui.

— Eu mandei você fechar as janelas!

— Dai Gui fechou, mas não se pode _trancar_ as janelas daqui! — defendeu-se o demônio da terra.

Hsi Wu revirou os olhos.

— Que seja. Pelo menos foi só o Xiao.

O demônio do vento fez uma cara magoada, mas voltou a sorrir quase imediatamente ao se virar para o irmão mais velho.

— Então, o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui escondidos? É alguma travessura? Ou talvez estejam planejando uma carnificina?

— Segunda opção — respondeu seu irmão caçula.

— Oba! — O sorriso de Xiao se alargou e se juntou à roda. — Posso ir com vocês? Por favor, por favorzinho!

Os outros três se entreolharam. Hsi Wu deu de ombros.

— Bom, acho que não faz mal levar o Xiao também...

— Contanto que ele não estrague tudo — rosnou Dai Gui.

Os quatro se juntaram novamente para ouvir ao resto da explicação de Tso Lan.

------

Aquela era uma noite feliz para Bai Tsa. Parecia que Tso Lan e Hsi Wu foram conversar com seu pai para explicar seu estranho comportamento e Yan Kwang milagrosamente a perdoara! Era tão bom saber que ela não ia morrer...

Ela agora estava em débito com Tso Lan. Não que fosse provável que o demônio da lua um dia precisaria ter sua vida salva, mas ela encontraria uma forma de recompensá-lo. Começando com um pequeno presente de agradecimento: uma pintura. Assim que o jantar acabara, ela esperara cada membro da família ir para o seu canto cuidar de suas próprias vidas, escondeu-se num baú até despistar Dhai Jiang e correu para a sala de artes, onde arranjara um quadro e tinta.

Primeiro, ela tinha que decidir o que pintar para ele. Do que um demônio da lua gostaria? A resposta mais óbvia parecia ser a lua. Contudo, a sereia a achava algo tão estéril, cinzento e tedioso que simplesmente se recusou a pintar a lua. Não que ela esperasse que ele fosse gostar de algo muito colorido e alegre, mas devia haver alguma coisa mais bonita e original do que uma lua vazia.

A não ser que ela pintasse a lua do ponto de vista de alguém na Terra. Uma paisagem natural, de preferência. Considerando o ar sombrio do irmão, ela achou que um cenário escuro e confuso combinaria perfeitamente com sua personalidade. Algo quase surreal, com um ambiente de parcial destruição e uma enorme e brilhante lua ocupando quase todo o céu.

Sim, isso seria perfeito.

Bai Tsa adorava pintar. Era relaxante e uma forma de se expressar. Exigia concentração e muito cuidado, por isso sempre procurava fazer isso sozinha. Era quase como um momento sagrado. Ela pintava desde que era pequena e ainda não se considerava uma artista perfeita, embora fosse facilmente superior a qualquer humano. Procurava aperfeiçoar seu traço a cada obra e geralmente pedia a opinião de Po Kong e Tso Lan, que eram dois dos poucos que se interessavam por artes.

Esse era um dos motivos por que sonhava em visitar a Grécia. Os gregos davam muito valor às artes e a natureza lá era belíssima, o que com certeza lhe daria muita inspiração. Talvez ela até pudesse encontrar outros artistas... como Panatinaikos.

Ruborizando levemente, ela balançou a cabeça com raiva de si mesma. O que dera nela para pensar naquele homem de novo? Ele era só um humano patético! Não importava que ele fosse um artista lindo, atraente, divertido e _grego_ e que ele tenha pedido sua mão em casamento após declarar-lhe seu amor.

Ela virou-se para observar o quadro do Monte Olimpo que ele fizera questão de lhe dar de presente. Ainda se lembrava da ousadia daquele homem ao roubar-lhe um beijo. Só de pensar ela sentia náuseas.

— Aquele idiota... — resmungou ela, tentando ignorar a voz no fundo de sua mente que lhe dizia que ela apenas mentia para si mesmo ao falar assim dele. — Ele não significa nada pra mim, é só um humano patético — disse com um pouco mais de convicção.

Enquanto escolhia as cores certas para sua pintura, teve a estranha sensação de que estava sendo vigiada. Ela olhou para os lados furtivamente, sem querer desviar muito da sua atenção de seu trabalho. Ao não ver ninguém por perto, ela voltou a se concentrar no quadro.

De repente, uma sombra lentamente cobriu o quadro. Antes que Bai Tsa sequer pudesse se virar, algo se precipitou contra ela e a agarrou. No instante seguinte, ela estava caída no chão, imobilizada e tentando afastar o rosto de uma mão verde e escamosa que a acariciava suavemente.

— Minha doce Bai Tsa... tão linda, tão talentosa... — murmurou Dhai Jiang.

Irritada, Bai Tsa se transformou em água para poder se livrar do aperto asqueroso do demônio do pântano e se reconstituiu a alguns metros dele.

— Dhai Jiang! Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Eu tenho certeza de que tranquei a porta!

O lagarto levantou-se do chão e deu-lhe um largo sorriso que rivalizava com o de Xiao Fung.

— Eu tenho meus meios, minha querida.

— Como você entrou! — berrou ela, perdendo a paciência. Já era ruim o bastante que alguém a tivesse perturbado em seu momento de paz e concentração, mas ser perseguida por _Dhai Jiang_ tornava tudo mil vezes pior.

— Ora, minha alga marinha, eu entrei pela janela — respondeu ele, apontando para a janela aberta.

Bai Tsa lentamente se virou para olhar a tal janela. Esquecera-se de que não era possível trancar as janelas do palácio, apenas selá-las com magia. Nunca se preocupara muito com isso, pois estava no segundo andar e apenas Hsi Wu e Tso Lan conseguiriam entrar pela janela se quisessem. Só que eles nunca queriam.

Afinal, como Dhai Jiang chegara àquela janela se não era capaz de voar?

Olhando para as _patas_ do demônio-lagarto, ela imaginou que ele subira pelas paredes, literalmente, como uma lagartixa. Lembrando-se das vezes em que ele a tocara com aqueles dedos pegajosos, a sereia estremeceu. Ela desviou o olhar de Dhai Jiang a fim de não pensar mais nisso e acabar enjoada, e notou seu quadro todo manchado no chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram e brilharam furiosamente.

— Meu quadro! Você o arruinou!

Dhai Jiang olhou inocentemente para o quadro destruído e apertou os olhos.

— Pintava natureza morta, minha concha do mar? Uma artista belíssima como você não deveria desperdiçar seu enorme talento com algo tão tedioso, mas eu tenho uma idéia! — Dhai Jiang derrubou todos os objetos todos os objetos de cima de uma mesa do outro lado da sala e se jogou em cima dela. — Você pode _me_ pintar, querida Bai! — disse, fazendo uma pose exagerada.

As mãos de Bai Tsa se contorceram, loucas para estrangular o demônio do pântano, furar seus olhos répteise arrancar aquele sorriso irritante de seu rosto.

— Saia já da minha frente! — ordenou ela com os dentes cerrados.

— Mas se eu sair, como você vai poder me pintar, meu mariscozinho?

Bai Tsa soltou um grito de frustração e puxou os próprios tentáculos.

— Você parece triste, querida — comentou Dhai Jiang com o mesmo tom inocente que Xiao Fung costumava usar em ocasiões assim. — Me diz, é verdade que é preciso sofrer pela arte?

A sereia fechou os olhos.

— Por que comigo? _Por que_ comigo?

— Ah, passamos para filosofia. Adoro filosofia. Uma vez eu conheci um filósofo grego...

— Não se atreva a falar da Grécia! — esbravejou a demônio da água, apontando para o noivo. — Eu não quero que qualquer palavra relacionada à cultura grega saia desses seus lábios imundos!

— Eles não são imundos! — protestou Dhai Jiang, magoado. — Eu os limpo todo dia. Olha. — Ele lambeu os "lábios" com sua língua úmida, lembrando Bai Tsa do que ele lhe fizera antes do jantar aquela noite. O rosto da sereia se contorceu de nojo e raiva do demônio do pântano.

Dhai Jiang inclinou a cabeça enquanto observava sua noiva. De súbito, ele saltou de cima da mesa e foi aterrissar bem em frente a Bai Tsa.

— Ah, meu fruto do mar, você fica tão bonita quando está nervosa. Mas fica mais linda ainda quando sorri. Vem cá, eu vou tornar esta sua noite muito mais feliz e especial.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir direito, a sereia se viu mais uma vez envolvida pelos braços escamosos de seu noivo. Ao notar aquele brilho fanático em seus olhos e aquela língua horrorosa aproximando-se para um beijo bem molhado, Bai Tsa concentrou toda a sua força em seu punho direito e mirou um soco, conseguindo acertá-lo no olho.

Enquanto Dhai Jiang despencava para trás, Bai Tsa se transformou em água de novo e saiu pela fresta da porta. Do lado de fora, tomou sua verdadeira forma e saiu deslizando o mais rápido possível, sem prestar muita atenção aonde ia. Simplesmente não importava aonde ia, desde que ficasse bem longe de Dhai Jiang.

Enfim, ela chegou ao andar de baixo, aleatoriamente escolheu uma porta e mais uma vez se tornou água para passar pela fresta. A sala estava quase toda escura, o que a tornava um excelente esconderijo. Bai Tsa permitiu-se relaxar, mas, então, ouviu um baque surdo a poucos metros de distância e se alarmou de novo.

— Ei! — exclamou uma voz que Bai Tsa reconheceu como a de Xiao Fung.

— Bai Tsa? O que está fazendo aqui? — indagou outro irmão seu: Tso Lan. Apertando os olhos para enxergar na escuridão, a demônio da água notou que Dai Gui e Hsi Wu também estavam lá.

— Eu é que pergunto o que _vocês_ quatro estão fazendo aqui no escuro! — rebateu ela, mal-humorada por causa das investidas de seu noivo.

Seus quatro irmãos se entreolharam.

— Não é o que parece — disse Dai Gui.

— É. Sei que parece uma cena estranha, mas garanto que não estamos fazendo nada de pervertido aqui — acrescentou Xiao Fung rapidamente.

Bai Tsa revirou os olhos e suspirou. Por que seus irmãos sempre levavam as coisas para _esse_ lado? E por que agora supunham que ela tinha a mesma mente suja que eles?

— Meus irmãos, tem um pervertido lá em cima me procurando. Eu _sei_ que vocês não são como ele. — Já bem mais calma, ela deslizou até eles. — De qualquer forma, só por curiosidade, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui no escuro?

— Boa pergunta! — disse Xiao Fung.

— Eu também vinha me perguntando isso — murmurou Hsi Wu.

Desta vez, Tso Lan e Dai Gui trocaram olhares resignados.

— A princípio, éramos só nós dois — explicou o demônio da lua, gesticulando para si mesmo e Dai Gui. — Como nós dois enxergamos muito bem no escuro, não vimos necessidade em acender nenhuma luz.

— Oh... — disseram os outros.

— Tá, mas _o que_ vocês estavam fazendo? — insistiu Bai Tsa.

— Um plano — respondeu o demônio da lua.

— Para uma matança! — complementou Dai Gui.

Sua irmã se aproximou um pouco mais.

— Que interessante. — Ela sorriu astutamente.

------

O dia seguinte amanhecera ensolarado. Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Hsi Wu, Xiao Fung e Bai Tsa acordaram antes de todos os outros moradores do palácio e seguiram para o oeste, pela rota que levava ao Egito. O demônio do céu fora encarregado de ir voando na frente para localizar a noiva de Dai Gui. Era mesmo uma sorte que o tempo estivesse tão bom, caso contrário a busca teria sido mais difícil.

Depois de viajar algumas centenas de quilômetros, ele viu um grupo demônio na estrada vindo na direção oposta, o que significa que seu destino provavelmente era a China. Com cuidado para não chamar a atenção deles, o demônio alado voou para mais perto e flutuou em círculos acima do grupo. Seus palpites se confirmaram quando ele viu as roupas tipicamente egípcias que eles estavam usando.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele subiu um pouco mais no ar e voou o mais rápido possível de volta para os irmãos, que aguardavam suas notícias em algum ponto da estrada. Felizmente, eles não estavam muito longe. Hsi Wu aterrissou em frente a eles e recuperou o fôlego perdido na pressa antes de contar-lhes a localização exata de Khed.

— Então ela ia chegar hoje! — concluiu Bai Tsa depois de um rápido cálculo mental.

— E a escolta dela? — indagou Tso Lan.

— Havia quatro demônios. Eles eram grandes e musculosos, mais ou menos como o Dai Gui — respondeu Hsi Wu.

— Certo — disse seu irmão mais velho, virando-se para os outros e chamando-os para se reunirem em uma roda de novo. Xiao Fung era o que parecia mais animado com o plano. — Vamos rever o plano para a emboscada. Primeiro, o Hsi Wu vai voar por eles para distraí-los. Faça-os se separarem, se possível. Então, a Bai Tsa usa seus ataques aquáticos neles e eu uso os meus poderes de gravidade para baixarmos a guarda deles. Daí, o Xiao Fung e o Dai Gui vão matar a Khednebthirerekbetneret. Alguma dúvida?

Seus irmãos fitaram-no. Bai Tsa piscou os olhos e ergueu a mão para indicar que tinha uma pergunta. Tso Lan acenou com a cabeça para que ela falasse.

— Hã, Tso Lan? Acho que o nome dela é Khednerekthiebeneret.

Xiao Fung ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Ué, mas eu pensei que fosse Khedmerereb...

— Chega! — interrompeu-o Hsi Wu, cobrindo as orelhas com exasperação. — Quem se importa com o nome ridiculamente longo dela? Ela vai morrer daqui a pouco mesmo!

Os outros concordaram.

— Alguma pergunta em relação _ao plano_? — perguntou Tso Lan, seu olhar um tanto irritado desafiando seus irmãos a mudarem de assunto de novo. Felizmente, todos eles balançaram a cabeça. — Ótimo. Então...

— Espera, espera! — disse Xiao Fung apressadamente. — Por que eu é que tenho que matar a Khed-não-sei-das-quantas? Não é justo! — choramingou.

Bai Tsa soltou um grunhido.

— Cresce, Xiao!

— Ninguém te perguntou nada! — rebateu ele. — E se eu tenho que matar alguém importante, quero pelo menos poder pronunciar o nome da vítima.

Tso Lan revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, Xiao, então você pode matar os guarda-costas depois que eu baixar a guarda deles.

— Oba! Valeu, Tso! — agradeceu-lhe Xiao com seu costumeiro sorriso. Bai Tsa pareceu enojada e se recusou a continuar olhando para o demônio do vento.

— Mais alguma pergunta? — inquiriu o demônio da lua mais uma vez. Os irmãos balançaram a cabeça. Ele esperou mais uns segundos para ver se alguém ia mudar de idéia como da outra vez, mas todos ficaram quietos. Ele afirmou com a cabeça em aprovação. — Então vamos em frente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Por incrível que pareça, eu não inventei o nome "Khedebneithireretbeneret". Eu o encontrei numa lista de nomes egípcios antigos. Havia muitos outros lá que também eram bastante longos. 


	17. Chantagem

– **CAPÍTULO 17 –  
**_**Chantagem**_

Seguindo com a sua parte no plano, Hsi Wu voou acima dos demônios egípcios na esperança de chamar-lhes a atenção enquanto se mantinha a uma distância segura. Depois de vários minutos, porém, nenhum deles mostrara qualquer indicação de que haviam visto o demônio do céu, que, então, começou a seriamente desconfiar de que eles eram ou cegos ou muito estúpidos mesmo. Ou talvez apenas o estivessem subestimando. De qualquer forma, Hsi Wu odiava ser ignorado por seres inferiores.

Mudando de tática, ele posicionou-se bem entre o grupo e o sol, de forma a projetar sua sombra sobre eles, esperando não ser confundido com uma nuvem. Aparentemente isso funcionou, pois os quatro demônios maciços que serviam de guarda-costas enfim olharam para cima. Hsi Wu deu um sorriso vitorioso e se preparou para o próximo passo.

Entretanto, ele logo quase despencou ao chão, tamanho foi o seu espanto quando os viu sorrirem-lhe e acenarem com aprovação. Parecia que estavam agradecendo-lhe por fazer-lhes uma sombra e protegê-los do sol. Sibilando de raiva, o demônio-morcego decidiu tomar medidas drásticas para fazer aquelas pedras ambulantes atacarem-no. Fazendo questão de manter sua expressão mal-humorada, ele rapidamente desceu e pousou bem em frente ao grupo.

Agora que pôde aproximar-se, Hsi Wu aproveitou para dar uma olhada melhor em suas vítimas. Os quatro guarda-costas, que podiam muito bem ser quadrigêmeos, eram todos fortes e encorpados como Dai Gui, só que cinzentos, como se fossem estátuas de pedra vivas. Para roupas, eles usavam apenas tangas brancas. Khed vinha carregada sobre uma espécie de carruagem por quatro demônios bem menores e que se pareciam muito com humanos — meio-humanos, meio-demônios, concluiu Hsi Wu. Khed, uma demônio amarelada cujo rosto lembrava o de uma leoa, usava um longo vestido branco e um estranho e grosso colar dourado. Ela não era tão grande quanto seus guarda-costas, mas era apenas um pouco menor do que Dai Gui. Na verdade, o demônio da terra estava com um pouco de sorte: com muita boa vontade e imaginação, ela até que parecia quase atraente. Sua cabeça pendia ligeiramente para trás e seus olhos estavam fechados, como se ela estivesse cochilando.

— Boa manhã, amigo de China! — disse um dos guarda-costas com um sotaque pesado, chamando a atenção do demônio do céu. — Pode voltar lá cima? O sol está meio quente.

Os olhos de Hsi Wu brilharam de raiva e ele sibilou:

— Não, seus tolos patéticos! Vocês acham que eu sou seu servo? Eu estou aqui para pilhar e aniquilar vocês!

Os outros se entreolharam confusos; alguns deram de ombros, outros balançaram a cabeça. Hsi Wu resistiu o impulso de bater com a cabeça numa superfície dura e áspera. Pelo jeito com que um deles lhe havia falado, Hsi Wu devia ter adivinhado que eles não entendiam bem sua língua. O demônio do céu respirou fundo e tentou de novo, falando bem pausadamente, lembrando-se de usar palavras simplíssimas e gesticulando:

— Eu sou seu inimigo. Eu vou matar vocês — ele apontou para si mesmo, passou o dedo rapidamente pelo pescoço e apontou para eles, supondo que qualquer um entenderia o gesto "eu vou cortar a sua garganta".

Ainda assim, eles pareciam na dúvida. O que lhe falara antes — provavelmente o líder, ou pelo menos o mais esperto — coçou a cabeça e perguntou-lhe:

— Isso é ameaça?

— Sim! — exclamou Hsi Wu com veemência. Sinceramente, daqui a pouco ele esqueceria o plano e mataria todos aqueles idiotas sozinho.

A boa notícia era que o líder finalmente pareceu compreender as intenções de Hsi Wu, pois ele arregalou os olhos e gritou alguma coisa para os seus companheiros. Provavelmente explicou que o demônio alado era um inimigo e ordenou-lhes que o atacassem. Hsi Wu assistiu com satisfação aos quatro pedregulhos avançarem em sua direção, prontos para atacá-lo. Agora, sim, ele podia dar continuação ao plano. Ele abriu e bateu suas enormes asas cinzentas antes que eles pudessem alcançá-lo.

Ele começou voando a apenas alguns metros acima deles, apenas para provocá-los. Nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada, já que eles provavelmente não entenderiam nenhum xingamento em chinês. Só para irritá-los mais, Hsi Wu aproximou-se de Khed. A demônio da areia continuava na mesma posição de sempre, sem sequer parecer estar respirando. Ele chegou a se perguntar se ela estava realmente viva, até notar que sua aproximação da princesa egípcia deixara seus guarda-costas mais nervosos. Afastou-se aos poucos, subindo cada vez mais.

Ora, se ele quisesse matar Khed, já poderia ter feito isso, pois os guarda-costas eram bem lentos. Será que eles não percebiam que aquilo era uma cilada? Tudo bem que eles até então não demonstraram ser as criaturas mais brilhantes do mundo, mas mesmo assim... Bem, melhor para ele e seus irmãos. Ele deixaria para Dai Gui o prazer de matar a noiva indesejada.

Como esperado, os guarda-costas caíram na armadilha e saíram correndo atrás do demônio do céu na ingênua esperança de alcançá-lo. Era mesmo uma pena que eles não estivessem armados; talvez então se apresentassem como adversários mais interessantes. Afinal, ao contrário de Dai Gui e Tso Lan, ele via aquilo tudo como um jogo. Xiao Fung e Bai Tsa também ficariam decepcionados com a falta de desafio que aqueles demônios egípcios proporcionavam.

------

— Vejam, o Hsi Wu conseguiu afastar os guarda-costas! — disse Xiao Fung, apontando para o irmão caçula.

— Já não era sem tempo — resmungou Bai Tsa. O demônio do céu demorara tanto numa tarefa tão simples que ela já começara a achar que ele fizera amizade com os demônios de pedra. — O que eu faço agora, Tso Lan? — perguntou ao demônio da lua. — Eu devo atacar Aquela-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Devidamente-Nomeada junto com o Dai Gui?

— Dai Gui quer matá-la com suas próprias mãos — rosnou o demônio da terra, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando com ardor.

— Façam como quiserem. Eu e Xiao Fung lutaremos com os guarda-costas — respondeu o demônio flutuante suavemente. Ao seu lado, Xiao Fung mal pôde se conter de tanta animação.

Bai Tsa rapidamente considerou suas opções. Se ela escolhesse ir com Dai Gui, provavelmente seria obrigada a apenas assistir ao irmão matando a nova noiva, e Bai Tsa realmente queria matar alguém para extravasar as frustrações que Dhai Jiang lhe causava; se ela fosse com os outros três irmãos, havia uma grande chance de que pudesse matar pelo menos um dos inimigos sem nenhuma ajuda.

Ela só esperava que eles sangrassem. Será que demônios de pedra tinham sangue?

— Acho que eu vou com... — Ela parou de falar ao olhar em volta e perceber que fora deixada sozinha e todo mundo já entrara em ação. — Ei! Esperem! Deixem um para mim! — gritou ela, apressando-se atrás de Tso Lan e Xiao Fung.

Enquanto isso, o demônio da lua usou seu poder de gravidade para levitar os quatro oponentes, que, graças a Hsi Wu, foram pegos desprevenidos. Com um simples aceno de mão, ele os lançou com força contra o chão, que vibrou fortemente com o impacto.

— Incrível, irmão! — disse Bai Tsa com admiração. Porém, os dois franziram a testa quando os demônios de pedra se levantaram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Agora é a minha vez! — disse Xiao Fung, adiantando-se. Ele respirou bem fundo e assoprou na direção deles. Devia estar realmente animado com a luta, pois seu sopro tinha a força de um tufão. Árvores foram arrancadas do chão e lançadas ao ar, e até Hsi Wu teve dificuldade em se manter no lugar.

Entretanto, os demônios de pedra continuaram firmes no chão, completamente imunes ao sopro de Xiao. O demônio do vento parou para tomar fôlego e ficou genuinamente surpreso ao ver que seu ataque não causara nenhum efeito.

— Impossível! — arfou ele.

— Interessante — sussurrou Tso Lan em contraste. Bai Tsa deu-lhe uma olhada de lado com uma sobrancelha erguida. Só mesmo ele para se interessar pelas coisas mais estranhas.

Enquanto Xiao Fung tentava compreender o que fizera de errado e Tso Lan achava alguma coisa interessante, Hsi Wu e Bai Tsa partiram para a ofensiva. A sereia preparou seu ataque de água mais forte e mirou no quarteto. Estes estavam tão imóveis antes, durante e após o ataque que ela estava começando a desconfiar de que eram apenas pedras mesmo e os verdadeiros demônios já haviam fugido. Hsi Wu, por sua vez, veio descendo do céu a uma velocidade espantosa e usou suas garras para cortar um dos inimigos.

— AAAAI!

Seus três irmãos se retraíram. Isso devia ter doído.

O demônio-morcego caiu de joelhos e segurou a mão direita, cujas garras agora estavam quebradas.

— Não é justo! Eles são invencíveis! — reclamou Xiao Fung.

— E eles nem ao menos tentam revidar! — acrescentou Hsi Wu, ficando pé e olhando com raiva para o guarda-costas mais próximo. — Só ficam aí parados como um monte de... — Ele deu um chute na perna do outro e gritou de novo, saltando num pé só e praguejando em voz alta. Desta vez, o pedregulho-mor resolveu revidar: agarrou o pequeno demônio alado com as duas mãos enormes, esmagou-o e apertou-o como se ele fosse um pedaço de pergaminho que quisesse jogar fora e tacou-o para longe.

Sibilando de raiva, com os olhos brilhando, Bai Tsa preparou outro ataque aquático, com força suficiente para causar uma inundação e arrastar até mesmo barcos e outros objetos pesados. Mas, para a sua consternação, os inimigos mais uma vez nem saíram do lugar e _não_ contra-atacaram. Respirando ofegante, ela gemeu de frustração.

— Era um dos meus ataques mais potentes!

— Também, você acha que pode derrotar eles com água? Nem as minhas garras funcionaram! O máximo que você vai conseguir é dar um bom banho neles — disse Hsi Wu com irritação.

— "Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura" — falou Tso Lan.

Seus três irmãos o olharam com estranheza. Era só o que faltava: o que deveria ser o mais inteligente e o líder deles ficara temporariamente insano e começara a dizer coisas sem sentido.

------

Enquanto os outros quatro irmãos iam lutar com os guarda-costas, Dai Gui lentamente se aproximou de sua noiva. Ignorando os meio-demônios que a sustentavam, ele aproveitou para olhá-la bem pela primeira e última vez. Até que ela não era tão feia quanto ele imaginara...

NÃO! O que ele estava pensando! Olhe para ela, disse a si mesmo. Ela era uma fêmea, superficial, fresca e irritante como todas as outras. Já havia até muitas delas no palácio e ele certamente não precisava de mais uma seguindo-o por todos os lados!

De repente, ela abriu os olhos. Dai Gui ficou um pouco surpreso ao notar que eles não brilhavam tanto quanto os seus próprios, e havia algo neles que vagamente o lembrava dos olhos de um felino. Também pareciam meio amarelados.

— Nós já chegamos? — perguntou-lhe ela com um forte sotaque. Até sua voz parecia um ronrono. Ela inclinou-se para frente e deu uma olhada ao redor. — Pensei que haveria um palácio...

Sem conseguir pensar em nada inteligente para dizer, Dai Gui apenas deu um rugido e agarrou a demônio da areia para erguê-la e atirá-la no chão. Sua noiva deu um grito e olhou confusa para o demônio da terra.

— Eu achei que o comitê de boas-vindas devia fazer você se sentir bem-vindo — murmurou ela.

— Dai Gui não está lhe dando as boas-vindas, está lhe dando adeus! — rosnou ele antes de pisar na fêmea como se estivesse matando um inseto. O peso concentrado em seu pé chato foi tanto que partiu o corpo da egípcia ao meio. Ela deu um grito estrangulado e revirou os olhos, suas mãos contorcendo-se antes de finalmente caírem sem vida ao chão. Arreganhando os dentes numa grossa imitação de um sorriso, Dai Gui levantou a parte de cima de sua ex-noiva e, rugindo, atirou-a colina abaixo.

Era isso. Ela se fora, ele estava livre. Não teria que se casar com ninguém! Dai Gui riu consigo mesmo. Quem diria que seria tão fácil? Era de se espantar que Bai Tsa ainda não tivesse conseguido livrar-se daquele lagarto tagarela.

Porém, seu momento de triunfo foi violentamente interrompido quando uma enorme rocha o acertou por trás e derrubou-o colina abaixo.

------

— Tso Lan! Você acertou o Dai Gui! — ralhou a demônio da água depois de assistir ao irmão mais velho levitar um dos guarda-costas e atirá-lo na direção de Dai Gui.

— A culpa não é minha se ele estava no caminho — respondeu ele serenamente, usando seus poderes para fazer um dos outros oponentes acertar o chão repetidamente.

— Ah, vejo que está coerente de novo — disse ela sarcasticamente, mas ele não lhe deu atenção.

Sibilando de frustração, ela virou-se de volta para o campo de batalha, onde as outras duas estátuas ambulantes estavam liquidando com Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung. Como este não podia usar seu poder de sopro, foi obrigado a usar ataques físicos assim como o caçula. Porém, eles já deviam ter notado que a força bruta funcionava ainda menos. Até Bai Tsa estava ficando cansada de usar seus poderes. Tso Lan, por outro lado, parecia completamente despreocupado com toda a situação. Bai Tsa até se atreveria a dizer que ele estava divertindo-se.

Bem, pelo menos os guarda-costas estavam revidando agora, o que era menos humilhante do que se eles continuassem a ignorá-los.

Um grito rouco chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas, antes que ela pudesse virar-se para ver o que estava acontecendo, algo bastante pesado acertou-a nas costas e a fez dissolver-se em água. Quando ela juntou forças o suficiente para voltar ao normal, viu Dai Gui aproximando-se deles com uma expressão muito mal-humorada.

— Quem acertou Dai Gui? — indagou ele.

— Tso Lan — respondeu ela azedamente, levantando-se. O demônio que caíra pela colina com Dai Gui também estava de volta; provavelmente fora o que acabara de derrubá-la. Enquanto o demônio da terra olhava com raiva para o irmão mais velho, silenciosamente prometendo que teria sua vingança, Bai Tsa disse: — Assim não dá. Esses demônios são muito resistentes! Você não consegue pensar em nenhum jeito de derrotá-los de uma vez, Tso Lan?

— É claro — respondeu ele. Ao ver o olhar ansioso da irmã, porém, ele acrescentou: — Mas é que é muito divertido ver Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung sendo massacrados.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha senso de humor — resmungou ela.

— Nem eu. Espantoso, não? Deve ter sido má influência de Xiao Fung.

— Tso Lan! — gritaram ela e Dai Gui em uníssono, exasperados. O demônio da lua suspirou e finalmente deixou sua vítima cair.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu tenho um plano — admitiu.

— Até que enfim! — exclamou Bai Tsa.

— E qual é o plano? — indagou Dai Gui.

— Bai Tsa, eu vou abrir um buraco no chão. Você só tem que enchê-lo de água, entendeu? Deixe o resto comigo.

A sereia assentiu com a cabeça. Ela e Dai Gui recuaram e deram espaço para Tso Lan. Este concentrou e aumentou a gravidade no chão à sua frente para que o chão cedesse e um enorme buraco se abrisse. Então, ele acenou com a cabeça para a irmã e ela usou suas últimas forças para criar mais água.

Ela sentiu-se exausta quando terminou, mas, como Tso Lan assegurara-lhe de que cuidaria do resto, a sereia apenas se sentou no chão e assistiu à cena. O demônio da lua mais uma vez usou seu poder gravitacional para fazer levitar todos os quatro demônios de pedra. Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung foram largados no chão, aparentemente semi-inconscientes. Então, ele os deixou caírem no lago recém-formado.

— O que você pretende com tudo isso, Tso Lan? — perguntou Dai Gui, com certo ceticismo na voz.

— Como eles são pesados demais, não podem flutuar nem nadar, então morrerão afogados.

— Ah, entendi. Bem pensado — disse Bai Tsa. Ainda assim, ela olhou irritada para o mais velho. — Por que não pensou nisso antes? Ou será que estava apenas se divertindo às nossas custas esse tempo todo?

— O último.

A esta altura, os dois irmãos mais novos já haviam recuperado-se o suficiente para se levantarem e caminharem até os outros. Seus rostos estavam um pouco inchados — embora fosse um pouco difícil de perceber em Xiao — e havia vários arranhões por todos os seus corpos.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntou a sereia indiferentemente.

— Nós vamos sobreviver — respondeu o demônio do céu acidamente. — Mataram a Khed ou não?

— Sim, Dai Gui já a matou. Foi bem fácil — respondeu o demônio da terra.

— Vamos voltar para casa, então — disse Tso Lan, virando-se e liderando o caminho.

— Ahh, eu nem consegui matar ninguém... — lamentou-se Xiao Fung. Bai Tsa e Hsi Wu concordaram sombriamente.

— O irmão Tso Lan é um estraga-prazer — murmurou a sereia.

Dai Gui sorriu.

------

Os quatro irmãos provavelmente nunca ficaram tão felizes ao entrarem no palácio. Bai Tsa, porém, temia que Dhai Jiang aparecesse a qualquer momento para atormentá-la.

— Onde vocês estavam? — perguntou uma voz. Eles se viraram para ver Liu Yue se aproximando.

— Ah... — Bai Tsa olhou para os dois irmãos estropiados. — Por aí... treinando.

— Vocês têm que se apressar! Lorde Yan Kwang mandou reunir toda a família na sala de jantar!

Toda a família? Mas nem era hora de nenhuma refeição ainda. Isso devia significar que o pai dos demônios pretendia fazer um anúncio importante.

— Espero que não seja outra noiva — resmungou Hsi Wu. Xiao Fung se arrepiou.

— E só sobramos nós dois — observou.

Bai Tsa não pôde deixar de sorrir sadicamente.

Eles pararam em frente à porta. Liu Yue abriu-a e recuou para deixá-los passar. O olhar de Bai Tsa correu pela sala, notando a presença de todos os membros da família. Mei Liang, Shendu, Dhai Jiang, Lehn Wuong, Yang Kwang, Khed, Tchang Zu, Shii Nah...

Espere um momento! _Khed_?

— Ah, vocês chegaram. Vamos, sentem-se, meus filhos — disse Yan Kwang.

Quatro pares de olhos se alargaram até ficarem do tamanho de tigelas. Tso Lan não parecia nem um pouco impressionado, e apenas se curvou um pouco como saudação antes de tomar o seu lugar ao lado de Shii Nah, seguido por Liu Yue. Enquanto isso, Dai Gui parecia estar perdendo a cor e a ponto de desmaiar.

Depois de um bom tempo piscando e de queixo caído, Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu e Xiao Fung se juntaram ao outros à mesa. A sereia chegou a se arrepiar de repulsão ao ver o sorriso assustadoramente largo de seu noivo. Horrorizado, Dai Gui se sentou do lado oposto ao de Khed.

Yan Kwang apresentou todos os membros da família e oficializou o noivado de Dai Gui e a demônio egípcia, em seguida deu início ao banquete de boas-vindas. Aqueles que tentaram assassinar Khed, com a exceção de Tso Lan, entreolharam-se nervosamente. Em primeiro lugar, como ela poderia estar viva? Dai Gui contara que a partira ao meio, jogara-a colina abaixo e aterrissara nela depois de ser acertado pelo demônio de pedra! E em segundo lugar, por que seu pai ainda não os questionara sobre isso? Certamente ela contara que fora vítima de um atentado. No entanto, Yan parecia tão tranqüilo...

— Hum, a comida está deliciosa. Eu sempre ouvi falar muito bem da culinária chinesa, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão boa — disse ela, embora fosse evidente a sua dificuldade em segurar os pauzinhos. Na verdade, Bai Tsa ainda não a vira comendo nada, pois a comida sempre caía antes que Khed pudesse abocanhá-la.

A demônio da água trocou olhares com Xiao Fung, que deu de ombros, e Hsi Wu, que parecia desconfiado de algo. Então, a demônio areia voltava do mundo dos mortos, chegava ao palácio antes dos cinco irmãos, não os delatava a Yan Kwang e fazia elogios falsos? Algo estava muito errado, de fato. Talvez ela fosse uma impostora com a pretensão de assassinar o lorde dos demônios e assim ocupar seu lugar e tomar sua fortuna. Bai Tsa já perdera a conta de quantas vezes isso acontecera. Vinte, trinta? Claro, todas as tentativas anteriores foram fracassadas, mas havia uma primeira vez para tudo, certo?

Hsi Wu clareou a garganta e perguntou, tentando parecer casual:

— Então, Khed, você veio sozinha por todo o caminho do Egito até aqui?

Bai Tsa engasgou-se com o saquê que estivera bebendo. Khed, por sua vez, deixou um pedaço de frango empanado cair outra vez e sorriu docemente para o demônio alado. Docemente até demais, na opinião de Bai Tsa.

— Não, eu vim com uma escolta — respondeu com polidez.

— É mesmo? Não vi ninguém acompanhando você quando chegou — observou Shendu, apertando os olhos.

— Eles foram embora quando nós nos aproximados do palácio. Tínhamos certeza de que não estávamos mais correndo perigo — ronronou ela.

Bai Tsa bufou:

— Isso não me parece muito... — Ela parou com um grito sufocado quando sentiu uma mão gelada e escamosa apertando a parte superior de sua cauda, próxima aos quadris.

— Algum problema, Bai Tsa? — perguntou seu pai.

Com o rosto queimando, a sereia balançou a cabeça. Ela também tinha seu orgulho, era capaz de se vingar de Dhai Jiang sozinha, não o deixaria arruinar sua dignidade em público!

Alheio à consternação da filha mais nova, Yan Kwang afirmou com a cabeça e se levantou.

— Bem, eu tenho uma coisa importante a fazer agora. Vocês, jovens, fiquem aqui e aproveitem o chá.

— Eu também tenho que ir. Vou ao Nepal tratar de alguns assuntos pendentes — disse Lehn Wuong.

— Ah, os nossos amigos monges, não é, pai? — perguntou Dhai Jiang. Bai Tsa viu a mão do noivo se contorcendo embaixo da mesa, como se mal estivesse controlando-se para tocá-la mais uma vez.

Assim que os dois demônios mais velhos deixaram a sala de jantar e os servos trouxeram chá para o restante, Khed pegou sua tigela ainda cheia de comida e literalmente jogou todo o conteúdo para dentro da boca bem aberta. Shendu, Tchang Zu e suas noivas olharam horrorizados para as péssimas maneiras da mais nova moradora do palácio. Ela engolira tudo sem nem mesmo mastigar!

— Que nojo... — resmungou Bai Tsa, referindo-se tanto à demônio da areia quanto a Dhai Jiang.

— Você é mesmo a Khed? — perguntou Hsi Wu.

A demônio egípcia disse alguma coisa de boca cheia. Como ninguém pareceu entendê-la, ela engoliu e olhou com astúcia para o demônio do céu.

— Por favor, meu nome é Khedebneithireretbeneret. Mas sim, sou eu mesma. Aquela que você e os seus irmãos atacaram e tentaram matar no meio do caminho para cá.

Os demônios que não estiveram envolvidos pareceram surpresos com a revelação.

— Dai Gui não entende... como você sobreviveu? — quis saber o demônio da terra, inconformado.

Khed soltou uma risada que mais parecia um rugido antes de responder:

— Devido ao meu elemento, eu posso me transformar em areia e depois me reconstituir à vontade. É preciso mais do que alguns golpes para acabar comigo.

— Em outras palavras, é uma habilidade muito parecida com a de Bai Tsa — concluiu Tso Lan.

— Na verdade, até que elas são parecidas — comentou Dhai Jiang. Sua noiva sentiu-se realmente insultada e achou que a visão do demônio-lagarto fora danificada em algum momento sem que ela tivesse percebido. Ela e Aquela-Que-Não-Pôde-Ser-Devidamente-Nomeada não tinham absolutamente nada em comum! — Se me permite dizer, você é muito bonita — acrescentou Dhai Jiang. Bai Tsa não sabia bem porquê, mas esse comentário fora ainda pior do que o anterior. Por algum motivo, e pela primeira vez na vida, sua irritação fora direcionada não ao noivo, mas à demônio da areia. Sentira uma pontada do que se parecia muito com... o quê? Algo como ciúmes?

Exceto que sentir ciúmes porque seu noivo elogiou outra fêmea era simplesmente a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. Não, ela só estava aborrecida porque Khed estava sendo tratada como uma estrela, quando era evidente que não passava de uma farsa. A demônio da água não deixara de notar como a atitude da outra mudara no momento em que Yan Kwang deixara a sala de jantar. Sim, era isso. De forma alguma ciúmes.

— Obrigada, Dhai — respondeu Khed enquanto Bai Tsa tinha uma batalha interna.

— Espere aí — disse Hsi Wu. — Se você é mesmo a Khed e nos reconhece como os seus atacantes, por que não contou nada ao nosso pai? — perguntou. Xiao Fung deu-lhe uma cotovelada para que ele ficasse quieto.

Bai Tsa suspirou. "Curioso como sempre, não é, Hsi Wu?"

— Por favor, me chame de Khedebneithireretbeneret. E eu não contei nada porque ainda posso usar isso a meu favor — Ela bebeu uma xícara inteira de chá com um só gole.

— Como assim? — perguntou Tso Lan.

— Ora, estou falando de chantagem, é claro. Se seu pai descobrir o que vocês tentaram fazer, ele ficará furioso, e se tentarem me causar qualquer mal agora, ele descobrirá e ficará furioso do mesmo jeito. Então, por que não usar isso a meu favor? Eu posso tornar vocês meus servos particulares em troca do meu silêncio — Ela soltou outra risada maléfica.

— Você me enoja — sibilou Bai Tsa.

— Sabe, estou começando a gostar dessa Khed — comentou Shendu, sorrindo malignamente para a irmã do outro lado da mesa.

— Khedebneithireretbeneret, por favor — repetiu a demônio da areia.

— Dai Gui prefere morrer a virar servo de uma fêmea! — objetou seu noivo.

— Será mesmo? Acho que ainda consigo alcançar o seu pai para lhe contar uma história muito interessante sobre cinco irmãos que tentaram assassinar a frágil e meiga princesa-demônio do Egito — ronronou ela.

— Dai Gui, fica na sua, tá bom? — disse Hsi Wu, fazendo um gesto para Dai Gui se sentar de novo.

— Isso não vai ficar assim, Khed — sibilou Bai Tsa.

— Khedebneithireretbeneret — corrigiu a outra.

Dai Gui apertou seu copo até quebrá-lo em vários pedaços.

— É realmente um estratagema brilhante. Quem diria que você é tão inteligente! — disse Dhai Jiang.

Ódio subiu à cabeça de Bai Tsa, e, antes que ela se desse conta, estava acertando um soco em cheio no rosto do demônio do pântano, gritando "idiota!" e, em seguida, saindo furiosamente da sala de jantar.

— Crianças... — ela ouviu Tchang Zu resmungar. Khed e Shendu caíram na risada.

------

— O que Dai Gui faz agora, irmã? — perguntou o demônio da terra. Se a sereia não o conhecesse, diria que ele estava choramingando. — Dai Gui não quer virar escravo de ninguém, principalmente de uma fêmea!

Ela deu um suspiro exasperado e continuou a tentar tocar sua flauta. Além de pintar, música sempre a ajudava a relaxar. Infelizmente, fazia um bom tempo que ela não tocava e agora parecia ter perdido um pouco o jeito, o que apenas serviu para aborrecê-la ainda mais.

— Fica calmo, tá bom? Nós vamos dar um jeito. Tenho certeza de que um de nós conseguirá pensar numa forma de eliminá-la e fazer com que pareça um acidente.

— Alguma idéia?

— Ah, sinto muito, mas eu preciso das minhas idéias para matar o _meu_ noivo. Por que não fala com o Tso Lan? Ele é inteligente e não tem nada pra fazer além de ficar sentado num quarto escuro o dia inteiro.

— O último plano dele falhou miseravelmente — lamentou-se Dai Gui.

— Bem, é que ele não sabia que Aquela-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Devidamente-Nomeada podia virar areia para escapar de ataques letais. Mas agora ele deve ser capaz de pensar em algo. E se o plano dele falhar de novo, fale com a Mei Liang. Ao que parece, ela também é especialista em armar planos para assassinatos.

— Dai Gui não acha uma boa idéia. Ele teve a impressão de que Shendu e Mei Liang vão fazer amizade com ela muito breve.

— Hum, você tem razão. Muito suspeito, não é? Eu sabia que não podíamos confiar naqueles dragões.

A porta foi escancarada de repente e os dois demônios se viraram alertas, parcialmente esperando que fosse Khed vindo se vingar. Porém, era muito pior. Bai Tsa estremeceu e deixou cair sua flauta, quebrando-a. Seus olhos se arregalaram e brilharam.

— V-Você!

Ali na porta, com o sorriso mais largo do mundo, de braços abertos e esbanjando tanta alegria que era quase possível senti-la fisicamente, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que seu noivo, Dhai Jiang.

— Minha safira submarina! — proferiu ele. O olho direito de Bai Tsa se contraiu. — Como pude ser tão cego, tão ignaro, tão alheio aos sentimentos preciosos de minha amada? — Dai Gui pareceu enjoado. — Se ao menos eu tivesse percebido que minhas inocentes palavras à recém-chegada ferir-lhe-iam tanto! Eu quero que saiba que nem nada nem ninguém jamais poderão substituí-la, meu amor! Você sempre será a única dona deste meu coração reptiliano, então não precisa sentir ciúmes!

— O QUÊ! — explodiu Bai Tsa, seu rosto vermelho.

— Por favor, me perdoe! Venha cá, eu irei compensá-la! — Ele avançou para agarrá-la. Bai Tsa deu um grito e tentou esquivar-se.

— N-não se aproxime, seu louco pervertido! D-Dai Gui, não fique parado, me ajude!

— Hum, Dai Gui vai falar com Tso Lan agora, como você sugeriu — murmurou o demônio da terra, discretamente dando passos de lado até a porta como se não quisesse interromper uma cena romântica.

— Dai Gui, meu irmão! So-socorro! — Ela deu um grito que foi cortado pelo beijo que o lagarto lhe deu.

------

— Hum? — Po Kong olhou para cima, onde o céu tomando um tom alaranjado com o início do pôr-do-sol.

— Algum problema, Po-chan? — perguntou-lhe Yamaou. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado no jardim de sua propriedade, e partes de corpos humanos e ossos estavam espalhados por toda parte ao redor deles.

— Ah! Não, é que... eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido alguém. Parecia a voz da minha irmã mais nova, a Bai Tsa — Ela pegou a parte superior de um homem e arrancou o braço esquerdo com uma mordida. — Mas isso é impossível, porque ela está muito longe.

— Você sente saudades da sua terra natal?

Ela bufou:

— Esta é a minha terra natal.

— E da sua família?

Ela suspirou e voltou a fitar o sol poente.

— Não sei... A maioria deles sempre me deu nos nervos, mas acho que a Bai Tsa não era tão ruim, afinal. Tso Lan e Hsi Wu também.

Yamaou deitou-se, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Como é a China? É bonito lá?

— Ah, é bonito. Não tanto quanto o Japão, é claro.

— Eu gostaria de ir lá algum dia.

Po Kong bufou de novo, comendo outro pedaço de carne humana.

— Se você algum dia for lá, lembre-se de ficar longe do palácio onde a minha família mora e tudo ficará bem.

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando exatamente em ir conhecê-los.

A demônio da montanha fez um ruído impaciente. Ninguém em sã consciência poderia querer sinceramente conhecer aqueles demônios malucos. Por que ela e Yamaou não podiam continuar em paz no Japão?

— O que é aquilo? — perguntou Yamaou de repente, apontando para algo logo acima deles. Po Kong olhou na direção indicada e, para a sua surpresa, viu um enorme pássaro que se assemelhava a um morcego largar algo que segurava no longo bico. Um pergaminho selado caiu bem na sua frente. — Uma carta?

Po Kong afirmou com a cabeça.

— É o que parece — murmurou, abrindo o pergaminho para lê-lo. Era uma carta de Hsi Wu.

_Querida irmã Po,_

_Liu Yue me contou que você pediu que ela lhe escrevesse cartas para contar como vão as coisas. Como ela estava com preguiça e eu tenho duas coisas importantes para contar, decidi escrever-lhe no lugar dela._

_Para começar, todos passamos bem, infelizmente. E quando digo "bem", quero dizer fisicamente. Tchang Zu e Shii Nah continuam treinando e não querem se envolver com os assuntos dos mais novos; Tso Lan passa o dia inteiro meditando ou estudando; Liu Yue fica com o amante mortal dela; Bai Tsa continua sendo atormentada por Dhai Jiang e vive fugindo dele; e Xiao Fung ainda é o mesmo preguiçoso, despreocupado de sempre._

_No entanto, Shendu e Mei Liang andam agindo de forma muito suspeita. Eu, Bai Tsa e Tso Lan temos fortes motivos para acreditar que eles estão planejando algo. Ainda não sabemos bem do que se trata, mas posso dizer que é sério. Nosso pai não nos daria ouvidos, Tchang Zu não quer se envolver e Xiao Fung... bem, sem comentários, né? Gostaria que você viesse nos ajudar. Temo que alguém na família esteja correndo perigo._

_Outra coisa que eu deveria mencionar é que chegou uma nova demônio, do Egito: a noiva de Dai Gui. Eu nem me atrevo a tentar escrever o nome dela, mas eu a chamo de Khed. Ela é muito suspeita, minha irmã. Eu, Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Bai Tsa e Xiao Fung tentamos matá-la antes que ela chegasse ao palácio, mas ela sobreviveu e agora quer nos chantagear. Se nosso pai descobrir sobre a nossa tentativa de assassinato, ele vai nos matar! E o pior é que Shendu e Mei Liang pretendem juntar forças com ela. No momento, eu e os outros estamos pensando numa forma de nos livrarmos dela de forma que pareça um acidente. Mas, como você deve saber por experiência com Bai Tsa, não é algo tão simples quanto parece. Será que você não poderia vir ajudar?_

_Seu irmão,_

_Hsi Wu_

Po Kong franziu a testa. Parecia que muitas coisas aconteceram desde que ela viera ao Japão. Com toda a honestidade, ela queria seguir o exemplo de Tchang Zu e não se envolver nessas confusões que os mais novos arranjavam. Ela estava aproveitando tanto sua estadia no Japão e a companhia de Yamaou, e agora seus irmãos queriam que ela voltasse?

Por outro lado, o comportamento dos dois dragões era preocupante. Se Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu e Tso Lan, que eram tão espertos, concordavam que havia algo muito errado acontecendo, ela provavelmente deveria retornar o mais rápido possível.

— Eu tenho que voltar, Yamaou-kun — suspirou ela, resignada.

— Assuntos de família?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. O demônio da colina a fitou em silêncio por um tempo, depois sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

— Então eu também vou.

**Continua...**


End file.
